Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT 戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Second season from Symphogear SVX! After the death of Tenkawa Maihime, the queen of the Spirits. Shan Vile. Merkava went on a rampage onto the world by destroying cities with his Tower known as the "Secrecy" and the members of S.O.N.G along with the Order Patch with their new allies are setting up a plan to destroy Shan once and for all. (Multi crossover series!)
1. Chapter 1:- Witch

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 1:- Witch

Theme song: Preserved Roses - Nana Mizuki x T.M. Revolution

Ending Song: My Immortal - Evanescence

Maria: Jin! -She shouted as she had her hand out for him but she was pulled back by Ayumu and Hibiki as Maria was in tears and was crying loudly as she called out to Jin-

Shirabe: Nii-san! Nii-san! Please! Don't!

Kirika: Haru! -She was crying as she yelled out to Haruka from afar as she stared at the bright light in front of her and was about to run towards the light but was quickly pulled back by Tsubasa-

Miku: Soran...Please be safe.. -Miku said as she put her hands together and looked up at the light in front of her and saw Soran's shadow disappearing as she got teary and prayed-

-1 Hour earlier-

Haruka: Enemy tracker detected.

Kinji: Execute with caution.

-Haruka watched a T-Rex roaming through the forest as it had a sort of mechanical armour on top of its head as he uses its light on top of its head to track, Haruka would then teleport on top of the head of the dinosaur and quickly stab the light source with his knife, causing the dinosaur to go berserk as it roared loudly and started to rampage through the forest but Haruka reacted quickly as he continuously attacked the beast by slashing all of its vital points, causing it to tall to the ground and die from blood loss as it would then disintegrate into ash-

Haruka: Tracker eliminated.

Kinji: Good work, now return to base.

-Moments later, Haruka returned to the mountains in the forests that was outside the city and walked into a wall of rocks as he passed through them as it was holographic. As he walked into the base, he was greeted by the bots that were guarding the entrance, Haruka then took the elevator up to the highest level and as it reached to the highest level of the base, he walked out of the elevator as he then looked in front of him and saw Kirika running up to him swiftly-

Kirika: Desu desu! Dessuuu! -She said loudly as she ran up to Haruka and jumped as she would then hug him tightly in her arms- Welcome back desu!

Haruka: I-I'm back..

Kinji: Great work, now we just need Serena-chan and Jin-san to give me a report of the situation in the main capital of Tokyo.

Haruka: Where is Maria?

Kinji: She's giving Kanade-san and the Witches a tour around the base.

Haruka: Tsukuyomi?

Kinji: Waiting for her beloved brother to return home, the usual.

Haruka: I see.

Kinji: Yo! Knockout!

Knockout: Yes? -The giant red mechanical robot walked up to Kinji from behind and looked down at Kinji as he waited for an answer-

Kinji: Ayumu and Elfnein-chan are now trying to enhance your Energon crystals into solid energy purpose weapons, so you can use them to charge up all of your weapons to its max potential, why don't you go and help them out?

Knockout: Will do~ -He smirked and smiled as he calmly walked out of the large entrance door that was beside the elevator as Kirika watched the giant mech walk out-

Kirika: Desu..I still can't believe that the movies we watch are real desu! Who would have thought that Decepticons would exist!

Haruka: Indeed.

Kinji: I'm more surprised to see that they're not all evil as the story says they are.

Starscream: Oh please! Those white Humans from across the planet do not know what they are talking about! They think that us Decepticons are all evil but I swear to the All Spark! It's not like we have to be bad all the time. -The tall bot spoke out to Kinji as he was going through the large monitor screen in front of him-

Kirika: Pfft! White Humans desu! Haha!

Kinji: Then is it true that you want to overtake Megatron's position to be the leader of the Decepticons and that you have tried to kill him multiple times but failed because he keeps coming back to life?

Starscream: T-That is um...T-That is none of your concern!

Kinji: Soundwave? What say you? -He looked up at the tall faceless bot that was next to him as Soundwave looked down at Kinji- Is it true? -The quiet one then nodded- Ha! Soundwave doesn't lie so it is true! You tried to kill your own leader to take over the whole Decepticon army!

Starscream: T-That is something that cannot be helped!

Kirika: Why not desu?

Starscream: When you are driven for power, you'd just...Do things to make sure you'd be the leader! Or number 1! Wouldn't it be great to be in charge of a whole army?

Kirika: N-No, not really desu. I mean it'll be cool but it'll just be a pain desu.

Haruka: I agree.

Kirika: Sure, you'll have an army that will listen to all of your orders desu but you gotta keep them safe too desu! Make sure they are all happy and stuff desu! Before they cause a rebellion to kill you desu!

Starscream: What?!

Kinji: Even my little sister who hates studying knows the logic of taking control of an entire army.

Starscream: Ugh.. Fleshlings..

Kinji: I heard that! Besides, if you ever piss any one of us, you'll regret it, Screammy!

Starscream: And why would I regret it, Human?

Kinji: Because your all mighty leader of the Decepticons known as Lord Megatron has given all of us permission to do whatever we want with you bots, so if you piss us off bad enough till we have the intention to kill, you'll definitely cry your Spark out~ -Kinji said as he turned to look at Starscream while the bot glared at Kinji but then felt something on his legs and hands as he looked down to see his hands and legs and saw the large number of golden bots on his hands and saw a giant Golden mechanical Scorpion walking out of the entrance as the scorpion was the size of Starscream's body-

Starscream: Ah! M-My greatest apologies, C-Commander Kinji..

Kinji: You are forgiven, my dear Starscream~

Kirika: O-Onii-chan is such a bully..

Haruka: Desu..

-Back in the city as Serena and Jin were walking down the street in their normal outfits, the two were looking out for enemy activity together-

Serena: Jin?

Jin: Hmm?

Serena: So you're dating Shirabe-chan?

Jin: I-I'm not! She's my sister..I can't date her..

Serena: But the both of you have different last names.

Jin: Step-sister..Or..Not..

Serena: She's your sister but she isn't?

Jin: I don't know.. After Maihime showed me the truth of the past when she possessed me, I kinda got confused.

Serena: So what do you believe in now? Shirabe-chan being your step-sister or your replacement?

Jin: She's not a replacement! She is dear to me! Without her I wouldn't be here right now.

Serena: So she's not the sister whom you adopted in the past then?

Jin: No..She's not, apparently the original Tsukuyomi Shirabe was killed from an overdose of Linker when she was young and F.I.S found the current Shirabe when the original had died so they gave her the name.

Serena: So what are you going to do now? Since you know that Shirabe-chan's not your actual step-sister?

Jin: I'll do what I always do.

Serena: Make out with her? -She bluntly said as she smug at Jin as the man would then blush madly and looked away- You love her don't you~?

Jin: L-Let's just get back to work..

Serena: Then what about Maria? My little sister, aren't you dating her too?

Jin: What do you mean by: "Too"?!

Serena: Who do you love the most?

Jin: Maria!

Serena: What about Shirabe-chan?

Jin: I love her a lot! I love her like I love my entire life!

Serena: Then what is Maria to you?

Jin: She is my life!

Serena: So you love the both of them..Equally..?

Jin: Y-Yes..!

Serena: Y-You know you're supposed to marry two girls right? It's illegal..

Jin: I'm not gonna marry both of them!

Serena: Shirabe-chan then?

Jin: Yes! Wait! Wha-?! S-Serena!

Serena: Hehe~ -She chuckled softly as she stuck her tongue out at Jin cutely and walked ahead of him as the male would pout and follow her from behind-

-On the other side of where Serena and Jin were, there were two people who were sitting on top of a car as there was a male who was using a laptop while a little blonde short haired girl sat beside the man and watched him do his work.-

?: Are you done yet?

?: It takes time to decode their firewall and to hack into their system, if wanted to do this quick so that I can go back to doing whatever I want and so that Shan wouldn't bug me about his world domination crap.

?: But aren't you being hunted by the fleet girls, Shon?

Shon: Yes, yes I am. I Souryu Shon am being hunted by the Fleet Girls because I betrayed and used them for my own experiments and killed their former Admiral, a little boy. Anymore questions, Katyusha?

Katyusha: Sheesh, I was just asking you some question, you don't have to get so angry.

Shon: -The dark haired male with bright red eyes would then sigh- This is why I can't handle kids. I still wonder why Shan brought you to the Spirit army.

Katyusha: Why not? I am Katyusha Pravda of the Soviet Pravda army! A powerful tank army of mass destruction! Nyahaha! I can tear down anything in my path! Even without Nonna's help, I can take over an entire country in less than a day!

Shon: Yet you never succeed and you never won a single 1-on-1 match against Nishizumi Maho of the Black Forest Peak militia.

Katyusha: T-THAT IS BECAUSE SHE IS MUCH MORE EXPERIENCED THAN I AM! I CAN DEFINITELY BEAT HER-

Shon: Shh! I heard something..

-The sound of a transformation was then heard as Shon quickly looked up into the sky as he squint his eyes, closed his laptop quickly and held onto it-

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

-Shon and Katyusha quickly jumped off of the car as they saw two Symphogear users crashed down onto the car as the two were glaring at the Spirits and heard that the male Symphogear was singing the song "Break Up"-

"La la la... La la la...

You heard the voice of a heart, didn't you

Shouting "I don't want to lose"

There's nothing else to do, but bluff it and stand and fight

It's no one's turn but your own

You can't run away

You've got to put that precious tomorrow on the line

Staring at the open palm

If you grasp it tightly

Strength will flow into your heart

Get beak up! To break up!

A new fighter, this is the true beginning

You'll surpass yourself

From this place

It's time to go!

When you think there's no way you can keep on

And your legs are trembling

You feel the eyes of one who believes in you

You have friends

Who surrendered their courage to you

In the midst of the wind, they're calling your name

A different story

Begins with you

The door is beginning to open

Get break up! To break up!

Seething power, you've already realized

You can't leave a dream for another

You've got to make them come true

It's time to go!

Get break up! To break up! A new fighter, this is the true beginning

You'll surpass yourself

From this place

Get break up! To break up!

Seething power, you've already realized

You can't leave a dream for another

You've got to make them come true

It's time to go!"

Shon: Tch! Symphogear users!

Katyusha: The ones that has been bugging our work, huh?

Shon: Think you can handle them? I still need to hack into their systems.

Katyusha: I don't take orders but fine! -Both of her arms started to glow as they started to change and transform into giant gorilla-like arms, she would them pump up her fists as she grinned and jumped towards the two and attacked them as she punched the car while the two dodged as the car would then explode-

Serena: That one is doing something odd.

Jin: I'll leave him to you, I'll handle the short one.

Katyusha: I'm not short! -She would then jump out of the explosion and attack Jin as she tried to punch him but he would just simply dodge her punches and attack her by swinging his sword at her, slowly making her die from blood loss- Ah! You little!

Jin: -He would then put a finger on the communicator on his ear- Kinji, I need back up here. I suspect that I found Souryu Shon.

Kinji: Don't worry, I've sent backup.

Serena: I don't remember seeing you when I was a Spirit.

Shon: I worked behind the shadows while you do the dirty work. That's why we never met. -He put the laptop in a bag that he had carried and set it down as his hands then became steel-claws- I am not someone who you should underestimate.

Serena: You're not just fighting me, you know~?

Shon: What?! -He jumped back quickly and grabbed the bag as a few other Symphogear users appeared as Shon's eyes widened- Damn..

Soran: Souryu Shon, huh? The legendary traitorous admiral!

Haruka: I wanted to go home and sleep.

Kirika: Desu desu!

Tsubasa: To think we would have to move out so quickly!

Shirabe: Nii-san! -She turned back to look at him-

Jin: Don't worry about me! She's easier to handle than you think!

Katysuha: Take that back!

Maria: We will now stop you Spirits! No matter the cost!

Hibiki: To save the world and all!

Miku: Soran? W-What are those things? -She pointed behind Shon as a large number of four-legged monsters appeared and walked to Shon from behind as they all stood beside him, they were all skinless and were completely filled with only flesh as they had no eyes and had their brains exposed but their body structure was odd as they had long fingers and toes-

Soran: Lickers! It's from the drug that he created from the Umbrella corp.

Hibiki: So that's what Prinz-chan told us about!

Maria: Be careful! I heard he can spawn a lot of them!

Shon: Not just a lot. I can spawn as many as you think I can. -More Lickers appeared from the buildings as they surrounded the Symphogear users as they would then jump down and attacked them as Haruka and Soran would then charge after Shon while Hibiki pushed Katyusha back and fought her instead-

Hibiki: You're mine, little girl!

Katyusha: Shut up! I'm not little, ugly!

Hibiki: Wha-?! That's rude!

-Shon had both of his hands on Jin's sword as Soran would then jump up onto Shon's back and started punching his head with his gauntlets but Shon had activated a sort of power as his whole head became steel-

Soran: Tch! This bastard's cheating!

Haruka: Not cheating. Stalling. -He said as he slashed Shon but Shon used his foot to get Haruka away as he would then knock Jin away and grabbed Soran and tossed him at Jin as Soran would then hit Jin-

Soran: Whoa!

Jin: God..He's strong..

Shon: -He twisted his neck slowly and cracked his fingers as he stared at the three who were in front of him- If Shan were to cease of existence, I would have taken over the Spirit army. -He said as he quickly grabbed the laptop out from his bag and opened it as the screen shined brightly as it created a bright light as it began to create a suction as it started to absorb everything in front of it as the others were fighting at the back, they were unfazed by the suction but noticed that Jin, Soran and Haruka were slowly being dragged into the computer screen- If it is that hard for my Lord to even kill you then I'll just make you disappear! One...By...One!

Katyusha: Wow..Go Shon! Beat their butts and make them disappear! Haha!

Soran: The hell is that thing?! A blackhole?!

Jin: Too white to be a blackhole!

Haruka: Unintentional jokes..

Kinji: Jin-san! Soran! Haruka! Don't get absorb into that portal! It is a time travelling portal! It's force you to change course of time and move you to a place where there is a chance that we might not be able to get you back! Avoid it at all cost! -He spoke out to them through the communicator-

Soran: Easy for you to say! That thing is like a super vacuum! -He said as he grabbed onto the light pole that was beside him and held on tight as Jin had his swords pierced onto the ground as he held onto them while Haruka had his bonds tied around a fire hydrant-

Jin: Is there a way to stop that thing?!

Kinji: Soundwave says that the suction will cease once it has absorb something powerful! It's like a peace offering thing! It's an ancient Spirit weapon that was used in the past to create more Spirits apparently.

Haruka: Absorb by something powerful.. -He would then look at the other two as the three would look at each other and then nod as they looked at the bright light that was strongly pulling them in-

Jin: I will not go down without a proper fight!

Soran: I'll do whatever it takes to protect their smiles and make them happy!

Haruka: Fate...Is cruel..

Kirika: W-What are you guys saying desu?!

Shirabe: Nii-san! Fight back!

Maria: Jin!

Miku: Soran! Please be careful! -The guys would then look at the girls as they let go of what they held on and jumped straight into the portal as they were then absorbed-

Maria: Jin! -She shouted as she had her hand out for him but she was pulled back by Ayumu and Hibiki as Maria was in tears and was crying loudly as she called out to Jin-

Shirabe: Nii-san! Nii-san! Please! Don't!

Kirika: Haru! -She was crying as she yelled out to Haruka from afar as she stared at the bright light in front of her and was about to run towards the light but was quickly pulled back by Tsubasa-

Miku: Soran...Please be safe.. -Miku said as she put her hands together and looked up at the light in front of her and saw Soran's shadow disappearing as she got teary and prayed-

-The light would then disappear after it absorbed the three male users as Shon would then quickly close the laptop and jump away with Katyusha as the Lickers ran away as well while the girls were all shocked and depressed after what they had seen-

Maria: He's gone...He's gone now...-She would then smash her hand onto the ground strongly as she cried- If only I was strong enough to save him!

Shirabe: Nii-san..Why would you do that..Nii-san..-She got teary as tears started to flow down her cheeks as she fell to her knees and cried as she placed her hands on her face and cried-

Kirika: Haru..! Haru! Haru! Come back please! Please desu! Where are you?! Haru! -She shouted out loud as she called out Haruka's name and was crying. Tsubasa would then run up to Kirika and put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down-

Tsubasa: Akatsuki, calm down..I'm sure he's all right.

Kirika: -She quickly slapped Tsubasa's hand away as she looked up at her angrily- What do you know desu?! I don't see your boyfriend getting sucked in by a portal desu! I don't see you losing anyone you care about desu! You got back your best friend and your boyfriend is still with you desu! Don't tell me that he'll be all right desu! I don't even know where did he go or if he's even alive desu!

Tsubasa: I..I'm sorry..

Hibiki: Miku? -She got down to Miku and put her hand over Miku and then hugged her- Are you all right?

Miku: Y-Yeah..I'm sure he's fine right now..He has always been strong and independent after all..-She said to Hibiki as she forced a smile although it was obvious that she had cried a little as her eyes were slightly red from crying-

Hibiki: D-Don't worry! That shorty is no pushover when it comes to fights, he's even stronger than the Master so he should be able to do many things!

Miku: Yeah..! T-That's Soran all right! By the way? Where's Serena-chan?

Hibiki: Eh? Serena-chan isn't here?!

Maria: W-What..? Nee-san! Nee-san! -She quickly got up and called out her sister's name and got no response, she would then clench her hands into fists as she pressed the button on her communicator to speak to Kinji- Kinji! Where is my sister?!

Kinji: Gone.

Maria: What..?!

Kinji: I can't track her, she's like..Gone, she just disappeared like how Jin-san and the others did..

Maria: T-Then do you mean that..

Kinji: She may have been absorbed by the portal just awhile ago without anyone noticing but she can't be dead since I would have been able to track her Symphogear.

Maria: F-First Jin and now my sister..-She would then cringe as looked up into the sky and scream out loud as she cried loudly- Ahhhhh!

-The sound of whispers was then heard as the sight of a person clearing his vision as he blinked a few times to only see the sun's bright light as the person was Jin as he was waking up from being unconscious for a moment, he blinked a few more times to clear his vision as he looked around to see where he was as he then saw a large number of girls surrounding him as they were wearing school uniforms and were all looking at him as they were all curious and afraid, he then looked behind and saw a large statue of a woman who was wearing a Witch's hat, Jin's eyes widened slightly at the sight as he then heard the sound of someone moaning softly as he looked down to his lap and saw Serena on his lap, the girl would then open her eyes slightly as she sat up and and looked at Jin with a drowsy look on her face-

Jin: Serena?! Why are you here?!

Serena: Is the mission over?

Jin: No! I-I think? I don't know..

Serena: -She looked around to see the girls were all looking at them as she would then turn her attention back to Jin- Your fans?

Jin: No!

?: What is going on here? -A beautiful young girl who had worn the same uniform as the other girls would then walk up to the two Symphogear users as she had Platinum blonde with tea-green highlights on her hair- Who are you people?

Serena: I don't remember Maria dying her hair and I don't remember her being that short along with having breasts that aren't that big.. -She pointed out to Jin as she looked at him while the girl blushed and covered her chest and pointed her body at a different direction as she looked at Serena-

Jin: W-Why would you always ruin the moment for me..?

Girl: How dare you insult Diana Cavendish! The greatest Witch in the campus! You two should show some respect!

Serena & Jin: Witch..? -The two said in sync as they looked up at the platinum blonde haired girl-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know this part of the story is a crossover to the series known as "Little Witch Academia"?

This was referred to an older "DID YOU KNOW?" when we said that this line of Symphogear series was connected to many other series such as "Strike Witches, Girls Und Panzer, Transformers, Little Witch Academia" and many more!


	2. Chapter 2:- Different world

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 2:- Different world

Theme song: Preserved Roses - Nana Mizuki x T.M. Revolution

Ending Song: Insanity Affection - fripside

Serena & Jin: Witch..? -The two said in sync as they looked up at the platinum blonde haired girl-

Girl: Yeah! A Witch! Don't you two know what are Witches?

Serena: W-We do know what are Witches but the Witches we know are more... -She said as she pictured an image of Junko fighting with her rifle and was flying with her striker- Cool and more animal-like..

Girl 2: Animal-like?! What does that mean?

Jin: Long explanation but anyway, can you tell us where we are?

Diana: You are in the territory of the Witch's academy, Luna Nova.

Serena: I've never heard of such a place but then again, I've been dead the whole time~ Haha~ -She laughed as Jin would sigh at her joke which Diana would then give Serena a cold look as Serena then went behind Jin and held onto the cape of his armour- S-She's just like Maria..

Jin: I have one question that is out of this topic but why do you call your older sister by her first name and why does she call you "Nee-san"? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Serena: I joke around with her and made her believe that I was the older one instead~

Jin: I thought you were a lot more nicer than everyone else in the base but you're practically like Kinji..

Serena: Hehe~ I do like to have some fun too you know?

Jin: Oh? Like what?

Serena: A lot of things-

Diana: Ahem! You two are changing the subject here. Who are you two and why are you here and how did you get here?

Jin: I'm Satoru Jin and she's Serena Cadenzavna Eve, I was transported here I guess and she uh...She got dragged into the situation that I was in earlier and we were both teleported here apparently.

Diana: Teleported? Magic-wise?

Jin: Not exactly magic but more..

Serena: Psychologically teleported via Spiritual means from the afterlife.

Diana: Huh?

Serena: I-It's a very long story..It'll take time for you to understand us..

Jin: Oh but what year is this?

Diana: 2017.

Serena: Eh? T-Twenty...2017?!

Jin: The past..

-It was later then after Jin and Serena had explained their situation to the teachers and Diana, everyone had come to an understanding as the Witches were all willing to help both Jin and Serena but the Witches do not believe that the armour that the two possess are actual weapons so they tested them against Ursula, a teacher and Diana. The four were at the track field of the academy as the four were facing each other in a team. Ursula seemed a little flustered as she looked at both Jin and Serena as Jin had a serious stare on his face while Serena seemed to be excited as she smiled at her two opponents-

Serena: Which one do you want to take on?

Jin: We'll test them, you take them both first and if they beat you, I'll take them on.

Serena: Oh? Like a game fight, huh? I don't mind but you'll have to pay me back if I actually lose.

Jin: Of course, what would you like?

Serena: Your kiss~ -She said to him as she blushed slightly and smiled at him as she had placed a finger on his and winked at him while Jin blushed madly-

Jin: N-No! Never!

Serena: You'll give my sister and your sister a kiss but not me? -She pouted-

Jin: I-It's...Oh forget it..

-The two users would then start to sing their activation songs as the Witches watch them and study them intently as the listened to them sing-

"Seilien coffin Airgetlám tron"

"Dunkle Mächte von Diablos"

-After the two had transformed into their armour, the Witches were all in shock to see their transformation, Ursula and Diana then quickly got into a stance as they rode their brooms and flew as they looked down at Serena as they heard her start to sing the song "Sugar Sweet Nightmare"-

"You're dear to me;

I long for you;

I can't stop.

At least this heart of mine

Will go to where you are..

I'm not as much of an angel

As you think I am.

These shining feelings

Are really evil spirits.

At this point, I may as well.

What if I become a demon?

The whispered words

Have a hazy meaning.

Just like I did on that day, I keep on waiting.

I've given up, and I'm waiting even now.

I want to say it;

I can't say it;

It won't reach,

Even though I'm so close to you.

Hey, what should I do?

You're dear to me;

I long for you;

I can't stop.

At least this heart of mine

Will go to where you are..

I wish for the happiness

Of the one I love.

Such a simple thing

Is an unreasonable demand.

It's just something that I know –

I don't know anything.

I'm only pretending

To be sensible.

I depend on you who are kind to everyone.

Being closer than anyone, I'm fine even if it's just for now.

I want to say it;

I can't say it;

It won't reach,

Even though I'm so close to you.

Hey, what should I do?

You're dear to me;

I long for you;

I can't stop.

At least this heart of mine

Will go to where you are..

Even if it's just a single moment for you,

That moment was an eternity for me.

I want to say it;

I can't say it;

It won't reach,

Even though I'm so close to you.

Hey, what should I do?

You're dear to me;

I long for you;

I can't stop.

At least this heart of mine

Will go to where you are..

I want to say it;

I can't say it;

You're dear to me;

I long for you.

I want to say it;

I can't say it;

You're dear to me;

I long for you,

Even now, as I did on that day."

-As Serena sang her song, she charged towards the two as she swung her dagger at the two as it extended out and transformed into a great sword, she swung the sword powerfully at the air as the Witches would dodge her attack but feel the wind change from her swing-

Ursula: D-Diana!

Diana: I'm fine! Murowa! -She chanted loudly as she pointed her wand at Serena as a beam of light would then hit Serena's body, causing Serena to crash into the ground-

Ursula: You got her!

Diana: Their armour makes them look intimidating but I can only assume that their power is no greater than ours.

-From the smoke that Serena crashed from, she walked out of the smoke and looked up at the Witches as she was unscathed from the shot-

Diana: What?!

Ursula: We'll do it together!

Diana & Ursula: Murowa! -Two lights appeared from the tip of their wands as they fired a beam of light at Serena and hit her with the powerful spell, after they fired the shot, the smoke cleared as Serena was on her knees as she was hurt and was sweating, she would then look at Jin with a smile on her face-

Serena: I-It's your turn..

Jin: I'll treat your wounds in a minute. -He drew out one of his rapier from his left waist as he stood still and held his rapier up straight with his right hand as he looked at the two Witches as the wind would then blow past him as his cape swayed. The shadows around the crowd would start to move on their own as they rose up from the ground and shifted in shape as they became Jin but were completely black-

Ursula: This one seems like he knows what he's doing.

Diana: We'll finish this quickly. Diphulaniado! -She casted an explosion spell at Jin as she created a powerful explosion directly under his feet-

Serena: Jin!

Ursula: D-Diana..I think you overdid it..

Diana: Eh? I-I doubt it..He should still be alive.. -As the smoke cleared, Jin was nowhere to be found as the two Witches would look around to find him, they then heard a screeching sound from above as they looked up and saw Jin dropping down to them from above- H-How did he get up there so quickly?!

Ursula: Teleportation?!

-Jin landed on Ursula's broom and would then cut the broom with his rapier as he jumped over Ursula and pointed the tip of his rapier at Ursula as he fired a dark coloured beam at her as it caused a small explosion at Ursula's face as she fell to the ground-

Diana: Ursula-sensei! -She would then quickly direct her attention to Jin as he was standing on the roof of the building as he was completely calm- Belga Veeda! -She pointed her wand at Jin and fired a large beam of light at him as Jin would simply swing his rapier downward at the beam and cut it in half with one swing- What?!

Jin: I admire your abilities and your strength as a Witch, you're also adaptable and fearless but everything will not go your way without patience. -He said to her as he was behind Diana as he had teleported behind her by using the shadows around him to get him around the area. He was sitting beside her on the broom as he looked at her closely and smiled at her calmly as Diana's eyes widened slightly as she got a little flustered with him getting so up close to her, but she began to sweat a little as she saw that Jin had the tip of his rapier at her neck- What do you say, Milady?

Diana: I..I will admit defeat..

Girls: What?!

Girl 1: Diana just admitted her first defeat!

Girl 2: She never lost before! Not once! But how!

Girl 3: He's obviously cheating! How can he teleport without any one of us noticing?!

Girl 4: Yeah! Cheater! Liar! Like all men! They lie and trick us!

-Diana got down to the ground as she got off of her broom with Jin as the two were standing close to each other while Jin was looking at her and was smiling at her while Diana was nervous as she looked away slightly-

Diana: W-What is it? I-I just admitted defeat, what more do you want?

Jin: You remind me of someone dear to me. -He said to Diana as he would then pat her head lightly and gave her a warm smile. Diana would blush madly as she turned her attention to him as she got a little irritated and embarrassed but when she saw his passionate smile, her eyes widened as her anger and embarrassed emotions would then disappear as she just stared up at him and look at his smile. Jin would then quickly turn back to Serena and Ursula as he ran up to the two and got down close to them as he healed their wounds by using his gear's powers and when Diana saw what he was doing, she smiled slightly as she saw how caring he was- I'm sorry about that, I really am.

Ursula: Ah, it isn't your fault, it was a mock battle after all, hahaha!

Serena: Jin! Why are you giving her more attention than me?

Jin: She's a teacher! She has to work later!

Serena: I am 20 years old! I'm younger and more hurt!

Jin: You're not making sense!

Serena: Spirits can age too you know?!

Jin: Yet you still look like a 13 year old!

Serena: Aww~ Thank you~

Jin: Ugh..

Ursula: You two sure get along well.

Jin:...What gave you that impression? -He gave a poker face look to Ursula as he was un-amused by the statement-

Ursula: Ah! I-I mean like uh..She jokes a lot with you and you always answer back honestly like you two know each other for a long time..

Jin: Well..

Serena: He's my boyfriend after all~

Ursula: Eh?

Diana: Eh?

Jin: That is corr- What?! -He quickly turned his attention to Serena-

Serena: Hehe~

Diana: B-Boyfriend? Ah.. I'm surprised to hear that you two are a couple. C-Congratulations..

Serena: He's the best "lover" in the world~

Jin: Wha-?! S-Serena!

Serena: Especially in bed~ He excites me the most when we're alone~ -She smirk as she smug at Jin as he would then blush madly and quickly look back at Diana and saw that the blonde was blushing as her eyes were widened-

Jin: W-Where did you hear that?!

Serena: We sisters tell each other stories all the time~

Jin: Stop it! It's embarrassing!

Serena: Have you tried doing it outdoors or in public?

Jin: Ahhh! Stop! Stop it now!

Serena: Now why should I? Maria said so herself~

Jin: She told you as a secret! And it's my secret too!

Diana: Maria? Who is that?

Serena: His girlfriend~

Diana: Girlfriend? Then you are?

Serena: Hmm~ "The girlfriend's sister who makes move on the older sister's boyfriend" girl~

Ursula: T-That's a long name..

Serena: I'm his girlfriend's younger sister. His girlfriend's name is Maria and what I said about him being in bed is what she told me~

Diana: I-In bed...? -She was getting flustered as she tried to keep her cool-

Jin: S-Serena! Stop! Please! I'll treat you to whatever you want when we get back!

Serena: Anything I want?

Jin: Not me! Nothing sexual or physical!

Serena: Tch! You're no fun.. -She pouted as she crossed her arms and looked away from him as the two would then deactivate their gears-

Jin: God...Help me..

-Later then, Serena was sent to a room that the teachers had prepared for her while Jin was walking around the school with Diana as he was trying to understand the world and the timeline-

Diana: Jin? Is something wrong?

Jin: Hmm? O-Oh, It's nothing. -He smiled at her as he couldn't stop thinking about Maria and Shirabe along with the others as he was worried, he then stopped walking as he looked in front of him and saw that Diana had got onto her broom as she had pulled her hand out to him and smiled as she blushed slightly-

Diana: Come with me, I'll show you around the whole school from above. -She said with a passionate smile on her face as Jin nodded and followed her as he got onto the broom with her as the two then flew up into the sky-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jin along with Diana were originally meant to be together but was altered due to the original romance between Jin and Maria/Shirabe, thus making Diana more of a side-character for Jin's romance.


	3. Chapter 3:- Heroes

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 3:- Heroes

Theme song: Preserved Roses - Nana Mizuki x T.M. Revolution

Ending Song: Insanity Affection - fripside

-Jin was lying down on the grass as he was resting under a tree with Serena beside him as she was reading a book that she had borrowed from the library, the two were outside the track field, Diana walked by and saw the two as she would then approach them-

Diana: Wouldn't it be more comfortable to be lying down on a bed?

Serena: Shh~ Diana-san, you'll wake him up.

Diana: Eh? He's actually asleep? I thought he was just resting his eyes.

Serena: He was awake for the whole night because he was trying to find a way to get us back to our own world and time so he looked around the library to see if there was any spell that could make the caster time leap.

Diana: Oh? So far, I've never heard of a spell that could do such a thing but it's nice to see that he's working hard. -She said softly as she looked at him sleeping as she would then smile at the sight of him- Mind if I..

Serena: Sure~ Go ahead~ -She smiled and nodded at Diana as Diana would sit beside Jin on the grass and watched him sleep as she had blushed slightly and just stared at him closely-

-As Diana watched Jin sleep, Jin's eyes widened as he quickly sat up and put his hand on his ear as he heard static coming through his communicator-

Diana: J-Jin..?

Jin: Hello? Kinji! Kinji! Can you read?! Kinji!

Serena: Eh? K-Kinji-kun can get through to you?!

Kinji: J-J-Jin..-san! -Static was blocking the communication as it was hard to transmit everything Kinji was saying- 13...Hours! -The communicator would then stop working-

Jin: W-What?! 13 hours..?

Serena: 13 hours of what?

Jin: I-I don't know..

Diana: Eh? Y-You're gonna return back to your world?

Jin: Perhaps but I can only assume that 13 hours is the time that we will return.

Diana: I see.. -She got a little depressed after hearing what he said but she kept her cool and stood up as she would then look back at him with a forced smile- I-I'll head back for now, I have to attend to some personal matters.. -She would then turn back and leave but before she could leave, Jin got up to her quickly and held her wrist and pulled her to him-

Jin: Wait!

Diana: Eh? W-What is it..?

Jin: We just met yesterday so how about we get to know each other a little more..?

Diana: W-What do you mean?

Serena: A date!

Diana: A-A date?!

Jin:...Oh my, God..

Serena: Take him around the town~ Hold hands and stuff!

Jin: Serena!

Serena: What? I was just being supportive~

Diana: I-I think it's all right.. I'm sure you're both very busy after all.

Jin: No! I insist! Let's go out!

Diana: Wha-?! -She would then blush madly after hearing what he said as she would then lose focus and just nod- O-Okay..

-Moments later as the two went out to the town, Serena stayed back at the academy as she walked around the academy. As Jin and Diana were walking around the town together, everyone was looking at the two as the girls were all looking at Jin while the guys were all staring at Diana. Diana tried to keep her cool but after continuously remembering that she was on a date with Jin, she would blush and pull the sleeve on his shirt slightly as she got embarrassed, Jin looked at Diana as he smiled and chuckled as he remembered that Maria acted the same way around him when they had first started dating. From a bookstore to an ice cream stand, the two would then take a break in a cafe as they sat opposite of each other in a small table under the shade of an umbrella as they were sitting outside, Diana would sip on her tea quietly while Jin drank his coffee and looked at her as he would then smirk and poke Diana's nose softly, the young girl would blush madly as she looked at him with an embarrassed look on her face as she would then look down to her legs-

Jin: Hehe~ You're quite cold but you're very sweet.

Diana: P-Pardon?

Jin: You seem to have an exterior of being intimidating, like you put a large wall around you to show everyone that you are more superior than they are, you're almost like my sister in a way.

Diana: A wall..? What do you mean by that?

Jin: It's a metaphor.

Diana: So tell me, what is your world like?

Jin: It's a beautiful place, a large city filled with whatever you'd want. All the technology there as well but it's no longer what it used to be, the whole city of Japan in my world was deserted.

Diana: By Shan Vile. Merkava?

Jin: Correct, he attacked everyone and took control of the entire city, although he did not kill any civilians during the evacuation so thank God for that..

Diana: Your world must be harsh..

Jin: It is..

Diana: What about your parents? Are they safe?

Jin: I don't know. Never met them before.

Diana: What? O-Oh..I-I'm sorry..

Jin: Yours?

Diana: I lost mine when I was very young..

Jin: I see.. I'm sorry for your lost.

Diana: It's all in the past, there is nothing to apologise about. Shall we go now?

Jin: Sure but where to next?

Diana: Back to the academy.

Jin: Okay then.

-The two left the cafe after they had paid for their meals as they returned back to the academy and as they returned, Diana held onto his hand as she sweated a little and gulped slightly as she brought him to her room-

Jin: Your room? Wouldn't your roommates find me bothersome?

Diana: Don't worry, they're out for today and if they know I'm in the room, they will never bother me.

Jin: All right then? -The two would then enter the room as they walked around a bookshelf that was in the middle of the large room as they turned to the other end of the bookshelf, there was a small separate room with a large Queen-sized bed with a desk in front of it behind the bookshelf as there was a lot of books on the shelves- So this is where you sleep, huh? I like it! It's not much but it seems warm and comfortable~ -He said as Diana would then sit down on the bed and pulled him down forcefully and pinned him down on the bed as she was blushing slightly- Eh?

-Diana said nothing as she just stared into Jin's eyes as she was blushing and was sitting on top of him. She would slowly unzip of skirt and undress herself as she took off her cardigan as she began to sweat slightly as he face was turning bright red and her breathing was getting heavy-

Diana: J-Jin..I have always been told that if you truly love someone, you would do things that you would think you would not normally do..Is that true?

Jin: Y-Yes.. Technically it is..

Diana: This is the first time I have ever done this to anyone in my entire life..Let alone hold the hand of the opposite sex..

Jin: Diana.. -He began to worry but he maintained his cool as he looked at her, his eyes then widened as tear drops began to fall onto his face as he would then look at her crying face-

Diana: W-What is this..? I-I'm..Crying..? W-Why though..-She began to rub her eyes slowly as Jin would then pull her down close to him as her face was on top of his chest and he would then hug her- Eh..? W-What are you doing?

Jin: This is what I always do to Maria and Shirabe whenever they are sad and it always calms them down.

-Diana got a little more teary as she would embrace him and put her face on his chest, later then, Jin had left Diana alone as he went out of the room and as Diana watched him leave, she would then smile and sit down on her chair and opened up a spell book and began to read it as she thought of Jin. As 13 hours passed, Serena and Jin were at the courtyard of the academy as all of the students and teachers along with Diana were with the two and were waiting, a giant yellow portal would open up in front of the two as everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the portal, Both Serena and Jin then looked at the portal and saw Maria along with Shirabe and the others running out of the portal with Megatron behind the girls. Maria ran up to Jin and Serena and jumped as she would then hug them as she was in tears-

Maria: Jin! Serena! I'm so glad that you're both all right!

Serena: I missed you too, sis~ Wait..Serena?! W-Why aren't you calling me "Nee-san"?!

Maria: I heard the whole story from Kanade-san, you possessed me for a brief moment to trick me, didn't you?

Serena: Oh, you found out, huh?

Maria: -She would then flick Serena's forehead softly and then kiss Jin on the cheek lightly as she hugged him and looked at him with a warm and passionate smile on her face- You don't know how much I've missed you..

Jin: Y-You're embarrassing me but I missed you too. -He smiled as he blushed as he then saw that Shirabe was holding onto his hand as he would smile at her as well- I missed you too, Shirabe.

Shirabe: You weren't hurt now were you, Nii-san?

Jin: Not at all, the girls took care of me.

Girl: W-Wow..A robot!

Girl 2: That thing looks cool!

Megatron: Jin! It upsets my Spark that I have to ruin your reunion with your partner but we must return immediately, the portal cannot hold for long as this time period is too old for the portal to last for more than 5 minutes.

Jin: R-Right! Let's go!

Girls: Bye! Bye bye! Hope we'll see you again! Take care, Jin-san! Serena-san!

-As Jin and the others ran to the portal, Jin looked back to see Diana and saw that she was smilling at him as she waved her hand at him as a farewell, after the Symphogear users along with Megatron entered the portal, it would then shrink in size as it disappeared into thin air as they were all back at their base-

Kirika: Desu desu! You're back desu!

Jin: I am. What about Soran and Haruka?

Kinji: I'm still tracking them, that bastard Shon transported all of you to different dimensions and timelines so it makes it harder for me to track them but thanks to Kanade and Tsubasa-Alter-Chan for telling me how their time portal works, I was able to create one of my own but it still needs a lot of upgrades..

Jin: It doesn't matter as long as you can get them back.

Kinji: Will do boss.

Jin: I just hope that Soran and Haruka are all right..

-In a different timeline dimension where there was a training battle being held in a city-like arena, Soran had teleported in a world filled with people with powers of their own, he looked up ahead and saw a young male who had a weirdly designed costume on as the boy had two large grenades on his arms as he was glaring at Soran while Soran glared back at him, he then looked behind to see a tall adult female in a costume as well as she had a small mask that was covering her eyes and had a whip in her hand and had long black spiky hair with blue eyes and a beauty mark under her left eye-

Soran: Looks like I have come across an interesting place.

Lady: Bakugo-kun! Do not attack! We're not sure if he's a villain or not!

Bokugo: Shut the hell up! I'll kill him for looking down at me!

Soran: So your name is "Bakugo", huh? -Bokugo charged towards Soran with his right hand up as he would put his palm right in front of Soran and created an explosion from his palm as Soran dodged the attack and jumped over Bakugo and stepped on his back, causing Bakugo to fall to the ground as Soran landed to the ground behind Bakugo as he did not break a sweat-

Lady: Bakugo-kun!

Bakugo: Midnight! He's mine and mine only! I'll kill him..No matter what!

Midnight: Bakugo-kun..

Soran: Midnight and Bakugo. The only thing that I can think of by looking at their outfits is that they are Heroes or either Villains like the ones from all the Mangas that Hibiki and Kirika loves to read. -His seven tails swayed around as they would then rise up from his backside and expand to intimidate Bakugo but it did not work as Bakugo went on a full assault and created massive explosions towards Soran, but Soran would simple take the explosions head on as Bakugo created a powerful and large explosion at Soran's face-

Bakugo: HAHAHA! That's what you get! Huh? -As the smoke cleared from the explosion, Bakugo's eyes widened at the sight of Soran's face being intact as Bakugo took a few steps back from being shocked- N-No way in hell..

Soran: This burst power of yours is certainly strong but if you fought against Yukine or either Kinji, you'd lose to them in terms of firepower. -He said as glared at Bakugo. Midnight watched the two as she was staring at Soran and was intrigued by his skills-

Midnight: He doesn't act like a villain but I've never seen of a hero like him before.. -She said to herself as Soran would then look at her as Midnight got a little surprised from the sudden stare- E-eek!

Soran: I am no Hero nor Villain. I..Am a Symphogear user! -He said loudly to declare as he slammed his right foot to the ground, causing the ground to crack as a gust of wind blew by the three as Soran's eyes glowed bright red and the tips of his seven tails rose up high and glowed bright red as well as he pumped his fists as his gauntlets released steam from the sides-

Midnight: S-Symphogear user..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the world Soran is in is actually the world known as "Boku no Hero Academia".


	4. Chapter 4:- Trauma

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 4:- Trauma

Theme song: Preserved Roses - Nana Mizuki x T.M. Revolution

Ending Song: Insanity Affection - fripside

Midnight: S-Symphogear user..?

-A large wall of concrete rose around Soran and trapped him in. Midnight look ahead to see a tall male that had a head of a cinder block and large grey arms-

Midnight: Cementos!

Cementos: Are you all right, Midnight-san?

Midnight: I'm fine but what about you Bakugo-kun?

Bakugo: I'm fine! Just leave me alone!

?: Katchan! I saw what happened! You okay? -A male with dark green hair and a hero suit jumped down next to Bakugo as his veins were glowing green slightly-

Bakugo: Shut the hell up Deku!

Deku: R-Right! S-Sorry..

-A young male with two different colour split hair design ran up to the group as his left side was red while the other was white-

Deku: Todoroki-kun.

Shouto: What happened?

Cementos: A villain infiltrated the academy.

Deku: Eh?! A-Again?!

Bakugo: That bastard's going to die tonight!

-The wall that had trapped Soran would then explode as everyone turned their attention to the scene and saw Soran walking towards them-

Cementos: W-Was he that powerful?

Midnight: H-He did take Bakugo-kun's explosions head on and did not receive a single scratch from his attacks so I can only assume that he is that powerful..

Cementos: The other Pro Heroes will be arriving shortly. For now we'll need to hold him off for as long as we can.

Midnight: You kids need to get out of here, we'll handle this.

Bakugo: To hell with that! I ain't gonna back down from that bastard! He mocked me and looked down on me! I will kill him for that!

Midnight: Bakugo-kun..

Deku: I'm staying too! I can at least study his abilities and try to counter it!

Shouto: I can slow him down with my flames and ice.

-Cementos would quickly put both of his hands down to the ground as large number of concrete walls start to rise up from the ground and were moving towards Soran. The young Symphogear user would crack his fingers and neck for a second as he would then dash towards the group and punch through all of the concrete walls without breaking a sweat-

Cementos: He's fast!

Midnight: Shouto-kun!

Shouto: Got it. -He stood next to Cementos and pointed his right palm at Soran as a powerful breeze came out of his hands as ice spikes started to appear out from the ground and were heading towards Soran but Soran looked up and saw the sky as he would then stop for less than a second as he crouched down and jumped up high as he used his tails to boost his jump height, instead of looking at the group, he looked up ahead to find the exit of the place and he saw an entrance, as he saw the entrance, he fell down to the ice and landed on one of the spikes as he would then run on top of the ice and ran towards the group- H-He's coming this way!

Bakugo: Out of my way, two-face! -He pushed Shouto aside as he ran on the ice with his right arm up as sparks came out of his hand and prepared to create an explosion. Soran simply ignored Bakugo and used one of his tails to grab Bakugo's leg and toss him aside as Soran ran forward- What the fu-

Deku: Katchan! -His legs and arm would then start to glow through his veins as he would jump swiftly towards Soran and was about to punch him but Soran reacted to it quickly as he predicted it as Soran would then grab Deku's right arm and threw him to the back as Soran did a flip and continued running foward- Wha-?! Why?!

-Soran then reached the other three as he jumped over them and was about to run ahead but before he did, he was pulled back by a whip that was tied around his right arm, he looked back to see Midnight had used her whip to pull him back-

Soran: Leave me alone!

Midnight: No! You're coming with us to see the authorities! You infiltrated the academy via teleportation! You just committed a crime!

Soran: Tch! -Soran got frustrated as he pulled the whip, bringing Midnight closer to him as Midnight was trying to hold her position but was not strong enough to pull back as Soran continued to pull her closer to him- Release me now!

Midnight: You're young and cute but a villain will always be a villain!

Soran: I am not a villain! -He yelled at Midnight and noticed the pink mist that appeared around him, he looked around as he panicked slightly by the mist but did not change his tactics as he continued to pull Midnight closer-

Midnight: "Why isn't my quirk working on him?! H-He should be asleep! Unless his quirk is nullifying other abilities from hurting him, but that would be too strong for someone like him!" -Midnight thought to herself as she got closer to Soran and kicked him but Soran quickly dodged the kick as he used his tail to cut the whip as he would then jump back and look at Midnight, he then did a front flip and dodged another attack as he saw a tall muscular blonde male who had a tight suit on- A-All Might!

All Might: Everything will be fine! Because I am here!

-Soran saw All Might as he would look at the male and glare at him, he then heard footsteps from behind and saw 4 other Heroes standing behind him-

All Might: Eraser Head!

Eraser Head: No need to ask. -He said as he stared at Soran but Soran would raise his tails and fire red beams at Eraser Head- What?! -He got hit by the beam as a hero with an astronaut suit would then open up one of his fingers as it would start pulling Soran in with the force of the suction but Soran used two of his tails and pierced them to the ground to hold him down as he would then use the remaining tails and create a sound wave concussion, making the astronaut hallucinate as Soran would then run up to him and toss him aside and then quickly dodge another attack which was a shout from one male who had long spiked hair and was shouting at Soran as he was creating sound waves-

Present Mic: Hyeeaaahhh! -He shouted and created a powerful sound wave towards Soran as Soran would jump up high to dodge the attack as he would then begin to sing the song "DESTINARE"- W-What? He's singing?

-As Soran began to sing, his army began to glow through its outlines as his tails were also glowing from the singing-

"If it's a world that has been stalled

I will rewind it; such a bad move

If the fate that bloomed from the collapsed borders is one flower,

God is caught in chaos,

almost too much to handle,

continuing to play with a sinful love

I can hear the "Now" ringing

"...I want to snatch everything away"

Reflected in these eyes, is innocence and loss,

Together they lead to deception

Ah, if it's scattering and gushing out in disorder

Hand in hand (on the palm of my hand)

We could seek a courteous destine!

Already I'm falling head over heels; Hey, I can't stop it

Deeper and deeper for you_...!

"That's right, we have met

Even if I can't be forgiven

No-one can stop me"

Just from your embrace, I'm suffocating

Expect to fail, with this hand

The storm is wishing to be peeled of like a veil; It's just the naked truth

The quest to make an ingenuine trade with you;

My heart begins to dance

A yet unseen facial expression of yours, but soon...

"...won't you show it to me?"

Yearning for the memories of days long past, I arrive to the succession, the "prayer"; I vow, for eternity

Ah, experiencing the divine response, our eyes exchange glances and our destine mix together!

That's righ, my love flares up to the point where I could bet for it, to a disordered brink

I sing, I sing, along with you_...!

"If you can say that we can never come together,

then where do those spearheads face towards?"

"If you say that it's forbidden to continue,

...is it alright if I curse this fate of mine?"

With tears of the vowed love, light overlaps through them and paints a rainbow

Ah, if it's scattering and gushing out in disorder, hand in hand (on the palm of my hand), we could seek a corteous destine!

Already I'm falling head over heels; Hey, I can't stop it

Deeper and deeper for you_...!"

-As Soran was singing, Present Mic's voice was getting weak as he would then faint from Soran's singing as Soran would then head towards the others but was blocked by a large number of clones of a monster-looking Hero. As Soran was still singing, he added more emotion to his voice as his song began to slowly cripple the heroes around him as they were getting weaker and weaker by his singing. As he saw an opening, he would then run forward but All Might got in the way as he maintained his strength-

All Might: Your voice will not hurt me! Haha! Now surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed, young one.

Soran: I just want to go back! -He shouted at All Might and jumped over him but All Might grabbed Soran by the leg and threw him down as Soran got frustrated as he used his tails to grab All Might's neck and started choking him by force- I just want to go back! Leave me be!

Midnight: E-Eh? He wants to..Go back..? -She listened to him as she could tell that Soran was afraid and was sad. Soran was fighting against the students and the other teachers along with All Might as he seemed to be struggling to escape but was too strong for the heroes to do anything to him until All Might punched Soran in the face strongly as the punch would then create a powerful blast of air around everyone, All Might's confident and prideful smile would then disappear as he saw that Soran was not hurt by the punch as Soran would then glare at All Might, and did a flip above All Might as he would then kick All Might's head downwards with his heel strongly, causing All Might to slam into the ground strongly- A-All Might!

Soran: Why? Why?! I did nothing wrong! It has always been like that for me! I get blamed for things that I held no responsibility for! -His began to glow bright red as Soran was tearing up from remembering his traumatic past while fighting against the heroes. Midnight sweated slightly as she got up slowly and walked towards him as he was fighting everyone as if he was going berserk- "Hibiki! Jin! Kinji...Help me, Miku.." -Soran thought to himself as tears started to flow down his cheeks as he got afraid, he swung his right hand and was about to punch All Might's body as the adult braced himself for the attack but as the punch was about an inch away from hitting him, All Might looked up ahead and saw that Midnight was hugging Soran from his back as All Might was shocked as he took a few steps back while the other heroes watched them and were all badly wounded-

Midnight: There's no need to be afraid anymore.. There is no need to be scared.. -She whispered into Soran's ears as his glow started to disappear as he started to relax his muscles as he would then fall to the ground on his knees as he teared up from Midnight's sudden hug as it reminded him of Miku's warm hugs-

Soran: I just...I-I...I just wanted to go back home... -He spoke softly as he cried while Midnight petted his head softly while still hugging him from behind-

Midnight: Then..Let us help you.

Deku: Midnight-sensei..

All Might: Boy, tell us what happened to you. I promise that we will not hurt you anymore. Not after that horrific punch you did to me! Hahaha!

Midnight: All Might! This isn't the time for jokes!

All Might: A-Ah...A-Apologies..

Midnight: First.. Tell us your name. -She said as she let go of him slowly and squatted down to him and held his hands as she looked at him with a smile on her face-

Soran: Soran. Tatebayashi Soran.

Midnight: Soran-kun then, where are you from?

Soran: Tokyo..

Midnight: How did you get here?

Soran: Teleportation from an attack that I recently had just awhile ago..

Shouto: Teleportation?

Cementos: Could it be like the Villain league's warp portal?

Soran: I don't even know you people and I don't even know where I am.

Bakugo: I swear! This kid is getting emo as hell and it's pissing me off! I'll kill him!

Deku: Katchan! Don't! He does not look like a Hero like us but you can obviously tell that he's not a Villain too! -Izuku said to his childhood friend as he got in front of him and defended Soran-

Bakugo: Deku you little..

Soran: He's right. I'm no Hero nor Villain but I know for a fact that I do not belong here.

Midnight: What do you mean?

Soran: I come from a different timeline and from a different dimension?

Cementos: That explains the portal that appeared before us then.

Midnight: Indeed..

All Might: Young Soran.. -He said softly as he was about to reach his hand out for Soran but Midnight quickly pulled him away from All Might- W-Wha...M-Midnight-san..?

Midnight: He's sad and depressed right now! Leave him be!

All Might: R-Right..Of course.

Shouto: I'm surprised that she cares for him.

Deku: Midnight-san is a dominatrix, perhaps she sees this as an opportunity for her, you do know for a fact that she likes younger guys right?

Shouto: I guess but is he really that young? He's smart and overly more powerful than any one of us, he's even stronger than All Might..

Deku: I don't know but we have nothing to do with this personal matter.

Midnight: I'll bring you somewhere safe and I'll properly take care of you until you can get back to your world, all right? -She said to Soran with a mature and pure smile on her face as Soran would rub his tears off with his arm as he looked at Midnight and nod slowly- "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! He's so young and so cute! I swear to God, I could just eat him up! He's also full of energy when he fights! Hhhhnnggg~! This is why I love younger guys~" -Midnight thought to herself as she blushed and hugged Soran tightly in her arms- I'll "take good care" of you, I promise you that.

Soran: Right... -As he was being hugged, he can't help but think about Miku as he had missed her-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Soran gets 20% extra power for each tail that he has? He currently has 7 tails, which boosts his original strength to another 140%.


	5. Chapter 5:- Kiss

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 5:- Kiss

Theme song: Preserved Roses - Nana Mizuki x T.M. Revolution

Ending Song: Insanity Affection - fripside

-The sound of police sirens could be heard from within the city during the late night. An explosion then occurred not far from the main city as there was a large monster that had the look of a Minotaur as it was causing destruction, a short male jumped on top of the head of the beast as he would then punch it once on the head to make it fall to the ground and as it did, Midnight walked up to the beast as she then created a mist around her, causing the beast to sleep-

Midnight: Good work, now how about we head back?

Soran: Right, of course.

-Midnight smiled at the young boy as the two then left the villain be as he was asleep when the police came to take him away. Moments later, the two reached back to Midnight's apartment as Soran looked around and was surprised to see a apartment that was similar to Miku's, feminine apartment-

Midnight: You have no place to stay right? So why don't you sleep here for a few days until you can return back home?

Soran: Y-Yeah, thank you..

Midnight: Don't worry, you will definitely return back home, okay? And I will help you!

Soran: Really?

Midnight: Yeah! I swear to you in the Hero code! -Soran's eyes widened as he gave a big smile towards Midnight as the woman would then blush madly as her heart started beating rapidly and her breathing went a little off as she had gotten excited- "AHHHHHHH! Youth! Especially when they're so young! I love boys like him!" -She thought to herself- Soran? How old are you?

Soran: 18. Turning 19.

Midnight: "HE'S LEGAL!" -Her eyes widened as she was surprised but kept her cool- Oh? You're still young but you're older than the students in UA and you are much stronger than All Might too~

Soran: T-Thank you?

-It was later then Soran was sitting on the couch of the living room as he was trying to get through his communicator by trying to communicate with Kinji but was unable to get a connection to the other world as he only heard static. He got a little frustrated as he would then sigh and give up as he lied down on the couch and closed his eyes for a brief moment-

Midnight: Soran-kun? You can go and take a bath now if you want.

Soran: Right, thanks. -He sat up as he opened his eyes and looked to his right to see Midnight as she had only worn a towel around herself and was still slightly drenched- ...You're gonna catch a cold, you know?

Midnight: -She got a little displeased as she wanted him to get nervous by her but Soran was calm and was not reacting to her body- I-It's alright, I'm used to this but you should really go and take a bath.

Soran: Thank you. -He sighed softly as he walked past her and paid no attention to her being in a towel, as he entered the bathroom and closed the door, Midnight got frustrated a little as she would then enter her room and quickly get changed. Moments later after Soran had taken a bath and was wearing an oversized shirt that Midnight gave to him, he walked out of the bathroom with the shirt on and with his hair down, he seemed sleepy after the bath as he would then rub his eyes with the sleeves on the shirt that he was wearing and would then walk towards the couch and sat down as he yawned but covered his mouth with his hand. He blinked slowly and as he was blinking, his vision was getting blurry, his eyes then widened at the sight of Midnight lying right on top of him as he then noticed that he was being pinned down on the couch by her, he then looked at the outfit that she was wearing as she was wearing an erotic dominatrix strap suit as Soran would then blush madly- W-What?! W-What are you trying to do?!

Midnight: Hmm? Make you an adult~ -She said as she sat on him and held onto her whip and licked her lips as she chuckled creepily while looking at him-

Soran: N-No! No! I-I'm still too young and this is illegal!

Midnight: Is it? Do you feel sleepy?

Soran: Not anymore!

Midnight: Oh? I guess the effects wore off then.

Soran: Huh?! The hell you talking about?!

Midnight: I had planted my mist inside the bathroom after I left~ I suspected that the armour you used had a sort of barrier that blocked my mist from getting to you so I wanted to test it on you while you don't have the armour on and apparently it works~

Soran: Y-You...

Midnight: Don't worry, you'll love me after this~ -She used her mist once more as it appeared all around the two as Soran's mind started to go blank as he was getting drowsy, Midnight would slowly pull his shirt up and was about to handcuff him to the couch but then the sound of humming was then heard as Midnight stopped what she was doing as she turned back as her eyes widened at the sight of a bright purple light as Midnight would then hold onto Soran tightly and ran for cover with him as the bright light would then hit the balcony door to her apartment, causing a massive explosion as the sound of singing was then heard. Midnight's eyes widened after hearing the lyrics of the song as she looked out to see a girl in purple armour as she was flying and was holding onto a long and large silver fan- A Symphogear user like Soran-kun?

"Destroyed broken love,

Poison sorrowful love

Trials a lullaby song,

Lalalala, a song

Chaos a lost dream,

Purgatory a happy dream

Why is it, tell me why is it?

Where did I go wrong?

No matter what they say,

It doesn't matter

To leave you scarred by yourself,

I don't want to make you go"

Miku: Give me back Soran!

Midnight: "Wait! She could be a villain in disguise!" -She thought to herself as she grabbed her weapon and glared at Miku- No way! Who knows what you'll do to him!

Miku: I just want him back..! -She would then yell at Midnight as mirrors would then float around her and fired beams of light towards Midnight as Midnight carried Soran in her arms and escaped as Miku saw them escaped- Soran! -She flew through the apartment and gave chase as she went after Midnight, as she got closer to her, she would then try to hit Midnight with her fan as Miku's eyes seemed dead as she had the intention to kill- Let..Him..Go! -A smoke of pink mist then appeared in front of Miku as she was blinded by the mist- Wha-?! Soran! -Miku watched them escaped as she gripped onto her fan tightly and started to get angry as she would then glare at Midnight's back-

Kinji: Miku-chan! You have 2 minutes to get him back! I can't hold this portal out for long!

Miku: I'll kill her..

Kinji: I beg your pardon?

Miku: I'll kill that woman! -She shouted and screamed as she sped up to Midnight and fired her beams at the older girl but Midnight acted quickly as she dodged the attack and held onto Soran tightly-

Soran: Miku..

Midnight: Don't worry, Soran-kun! I'll protect you! There's no way I'll let a false Symphogear user get you!

Miku: -She was right behind Midnight as she would then hit Midnight's face with her fan, causing Midnight to drop Soran as Miku held onto Soran with her free arm and noticed that he was unconscious but still had his relic maintained in its ring form- Soran? Soran! You..What did you do to him?!

Midnight: I put him to sleep! But I won't let you take him! -She would then charge towards Miku and used her whip to tie around Miku's neck as she was slowly choking Miku- Release him!

Miku: Ngeh-...Never! -Her gear started to glow bright purple as it started to change form and burn the whip away from her neck-

Midnight: What?! W-What in the world- Ah! -She covered her eyes and looked back at Miku to see that Miku's armor had large wings on the legs and her fan also had wings as her armour seems brighter in colour and was much larger- What the..

-In the base with Kinji and the others-

Kinji: Miku-chan just activated her X-Drive!

Hibiki: What?! I'm heading out!

Maria: Don't be ridiculous! You heard what Kinji said! He can't control the portal's wave patterns if too many people walk pass through the portal! If he can't control it, you three will either die or disappear in a dimension that cannot be found!

Hibiki: But Miku and Soran are..

Kinji: We need to believe in Miku-chan.

Hibiki: Miku..

-Back with Miku and her battle-

Midnight: The other Pro Heroes are on their way right now, you will be helpless!

Miku: -She would then fire a beam up high to the ceiling and flew up high to the sky as the portal was above the apartment building and as she was holding Soran with both of her arms, she was still singing to keep her strength up-

"I won't ever let you go

I won't let you go anywhere far

I love you this much

Look how much I love you"

Midnight: -She just watched Miku fly into the portal as it disappeared as Midnight would then sigh- I guess that really was his friend..And that last moment...IT WAS SO ANTI CLIMATIC!

-Back in the base with Hibiki and the others, Miku flew towards them as her armour would then disappear as she held onto Soran and hugged him tightly as she got teary. Hibiki then approached the two as she got worried-

Hibiki: Is he dead?

Miku: Eh? He's...He's dead?

Chris: You dumbass karate girl, he ain't dead! He's asleep!

Miku: Thank goodness..

Hibiki: How would I know?! He hasn't moved! Not even a muscle!

Chris: Didn't you hear what Kinji just said?! If a Symphogear user dies, he'll be able to detect its relic signature!

Hibiki: You know I don't listen to boring things!

Chris: Then start listening you goddamn retard!

Hibiki: That's just rude! Cow-Boobs!

Chris: Cow?!

Kinji: A-All right! I-I think that's enough! Right now, Miku-chan needs to bring Soran somewhere safe and a place where the two can have some peace and quiet.

Miku: Y-Yeah, thank you Kinji-san..

Kinji: Don't thank me, you should be thanking yourself for being persistent in finding him. You're just like Maria-san and Shirabe-chan~

Maria: Wha-?! I was not persistent!

Kinji: Yes you were! You were all like: "Kinji! Quickly! We need to find Jin now! I don't care what you do or what happens to you! Just find him and bring him back or I'll smack you!", yeah, I ain't lying either.

Maria: D-Did I really...? -She asked as she turned over to Chris and Hibiki as the two then nodded- Oh my..

Kirika: Onii-chan! Please! Don't forget about Haru!

Kinji: I know! I know! Sheesh, why do I have to do all the work here?

Kirika: Because you're the smartest desu!

Kinji:... Yes, yes I am and because I am the smartest, I will search for him right now desu!

Kirika: Desu! Desu desu! Go Onii-chan!

Chris: I really find it annoying that he uses the word "desu" a lot more often now..

Hibiki: Even when you two are in bed?

Chris: S-Shut the Hell up!

-As time passed, Miku and Soran used a personal transport and was sent back to Miku's apartment as Miku would watch over him. Soran's eyes opened up slightly to see Miku as his eyes widened at the sight of her as he would then smile widely and happily at her as Miku would then sit next to him on the bed as she started to tear up as she would then put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply as she pushed him down to the bed as the two kissed with their eyes closed. After the kiss, Miku would hold onto a large duck plushie as she smiled at Soran and blushed while Soran still seemed weak as he was breathing heavily and was lying down on the bed-

Miku: Hibiki has to sleep over at the base for the night so we'll have the time to reunite together~

Soran: I-It's only been two days..

Miku: Not seeing you for more than a day is already painful for me. -She would pin him down on the bed as she smiled and chuckled softly as she looked at his weak face and posture as Miku can't help but kiss his neck, causing him to moan softly- You sound so cute when you moan, Soran~

Soran: L-Leave me be..

Miku: No~ I won't let anyone have you. Not anymore, okay?

Soran: Miku...

-She would slowly close her eyes as her face was getting closer to his as the two had their lips connect to each other as Soran moaned softly from Miku's sudden French kissing as she held onto his face and moaned softly as well but forcefully loving him as she kissed him-

Soran: Ah..Mm-M-Miku..

Miku: S-Sho-Soran..

-The two would then speak to each other softly and said the same words exactly to each other in sync-

"I love you"

-In a far away world, the sound of swords clashing and explosions along with ice shattering could be heard as Haruka jumped back and stood on the tip of an ice spike that was on the ground as he looked down to see two girls, one girl had a rapier and had long blue hair as she wore a white military uniform that had a short skirt along with a captain's hat while the other girl was holding onto a long Katana-like blade and had long silky black hair with bloody-red eyes and red gauntlets on her arms as the three were glaring at each other-

Haruka: Identification. "Esdeath" and "Akame". -Haruka's eyes glowed bright blue as he stared down at the two as he held his blade with his left hand like a ninja while the scarfs around his body sway from the wind as it blew- I will gladly absorb both of your...Powers..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the world Haruka is currently in is the world known as "Akame Ga Kill", from the all popular series.

a Kill", from the all popular series.


	6. Chapter 6:- Superb Song

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 6:- Superb Song

Theme song: Preserved Roses - Nana Mizuki x T.M. Revolution

Ending Song:- Kissanity Affection - fripside

Kirika: Is this the location desu?

Kinji: Yup, I'm activating the portal right now.

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, watch yourself, the Spirits could be anywhere.

Kirika: I know desu. -The two girls stood by each other in their gear as they waited for the portal to appear-

-The portal would then appear before the girls as the two eyes widened at the sight of the portal, Kirika would shout out Haruka's name as she would then run forward to enter the portal but was pulled back by Shirabe as Kinji would speak to the two through the communicator-

Kinji: Don't enter the portal! He's already in it and is passing through!

Kirika: D-Desu..

Shirabe: Wait..What's that sound?

-A song was heard as it was the sound of a Superb Song being sung by someone, Kirika looked ahead to see Haruka's back as he had jumped back to the girls and was badly wounded as he was bleeding from his armour as he had sung his Superb Song-

Kirika; Ha..Haru!

Haruka: Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen Finé el balal zizzl

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen Finé el zizzl! -His eyes glowed bright blue as the bonds around his body then start to release as the bonds dropped to the ground, and spikes started to rise from his back as the sight of static could be seen from his back as his dagger from his left hand would then transform into a giant cannon that had connecting tesla coils on its end as he would aim the cannon at the portal and fire a powerful bright blue beam into the portal and from the blast pressure of the beam, it created a massive air surge around him, causing some of the buildings around him to fall apart. After he had fired the beam, the sound of a nuclear bomb explosion could be heard from within the portal as the portal would then disappear as Haruka's armour would then fall to the ground as he bled from his eyes, mouth, arms and legs and went unconscious as Kirika got shocked and ran towards him-

Kirika: Haru!

Shirabe: Wait! Kiri-chan!

-A short little girl with long pink hair that had worn a Gothic Lolita dress dropped down from the sky and stood above Haruka and kicked Kirika away strongly and Shon jumped next to the girl as he glared at the Symphogear users-

Shon: To think that they would be able to return back to their own world in such a short time. It seems like I have underestimated them. Krul, kill him.

Krul: With pleasure. -Said the short girl as she would then get down to Haruka and held him close as she opened her mouth as the sight of her fangs could be seen as she was about to bite Haruka's neck-

Kirika: Get away from him!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan!

Kirika: -She flew towards the two as she swung her scythe at them to make them fall back as she would then grab Haruka and held him closely- I won't let you kill him desu! Not by a long shot desu!

Krul: This one is just as persistent as the one we had.

Shon: Indeed, but our former Akatsuki Kirika was much more fearsome and did not put her emotions before her missions. This one is still weak.

Krul: What is your plan?

Shon: Kill them all.

Krul: Of course. -Krul and Shon would then run up to the two girls but then stop immediately after hearing a Superb Song being sung as they saw Kirika setting Haruka down lightly to the ground as she sung her Superb Song- She's singing her Superb Song..

Shon: A better reason to take her soul and use it for our cause. -He said as his arms and legs turned to steel-

"Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen Finé el-"

Shirabe: Kiri-chan!

-Before Kirika could finish singing her Superb Song, a large number of golden bots would run past her and attack the two Spirits as Starscream and a few Vehicons would join the fight-

Starscream: Foolish Human! How many times have your friends told you to not sing that song!

Kirika: S-Starscream..?

Starscream: Go! We'll hold them off!

Shon: Tch! Damn Decepticons. Swarm, attack them. -From the alleyways, a large number of Lickers would crawl out of the dark spaces and charge towards the bots and the Decepticons as Shirabe and Kirika escaped as Kirika held onto Haruka in her arms-

Shirabe: S-Starscream.. -She looked back to see Starscream trying to fall back but was being swarmed by the Lickers- No..

Starscream: Noo! No! NO! I don't want to lose my Spark here! No! Megatron! M-Master..! -He screamed in pain as the Lickers scratched him and pinned him down to the ground in sheer numbers as Shon stood on Starscream's face and stabbed his head with his bare metallic hands, thus killing him-

Shon: Cybertronians are always fragile, yet they underestimate us.

Krul: Should we pursue them?

Shon: No. Leave them. I'll let Shan handle the situation of the returning Symphogear users. I want to personally deal with the Fleet Girls and the Decepticons myself.

Krul: As you say.

-Back in the base with Kinji and the others, they were all in the Medical bay-

Kinji: -He'd sigh and face palm as he would then turn to his sister with an angry look on his face- Kirika-chan! Just what were you thinking?!

Kirika: I-I'm sorry desu.. I-I just wanted to save Haru..

Kinji: I know he's your boyfriend and that you love him but that does not mean that you will risk your own life to save him by singing your Superb Song! Even Chris-chan doesn't take that high of a risk to save me!

Chris: H-Hey! You're making it sound like I won't risk my own life to save you!

Kinji: Well, would you sing your Superb Song to save me if I was in trouble?

Chris: That depends on the situation! If you are capable of defending yourself then I won't but if you are not then I will!

Kinji:...We'll wait and see if that happens!

Chris: Sheesh..

Kinji: Anyway! We'll leave Haruka's care to Ayumu and have Elfnein-chan take care of your gear along with his.

Kirika: Desu..

Shirabe: D-Don't yell at Kiri-chan, it's not entirely her fault..

Kinji: Oh? Is that so? Jin-san?

Jin: Like what you said, it isn't entirely her fault but it is also yours for not being able to pull back Kirika from risking her own life, besides, the Spirits used to have our altered selves before so they know everything about us, the only advantage we have is Haruka and Aozora. They are the only Symphogear users that the Spirits could not find in the other dimensions, but...One thing's for sure is that you're safe. -Jin said to calm down the situation as he patted Shirabe's head as she looked up at him with a smile on her face as she blushed slightly-

Maria: You're spoiling her again..

Jin: What do you mean?

Maria: Why is it that whenever you lecture and see that she's sad, you'd always do something to make her smile?

Jin: Because she's my sister!

Maria: That reason is not good enough for me!

Serena: Maria is just jealous that Shirabe-chan gets more attention from Jin~

Maria: Wha-?! I-I am not!

Serena: Yes you are~

Maria: Serena!

Chris: By the way, where's Senpai and the others?

Ayumu: Tsubasa-san, Tsubasa Alter-san, Kanade-san and Aozora are on guard duty.

Chris: 3 girls and a guy, huh?

-On the roads of the base, the four users were patrolling around the base together-

Kanade: So tell me, which one of you Tsubasas love him the most?

Aozora: K-Kanade-san! I don't think that is a good question to ask Senpai..

Kanade: Aww why not? I'm sure you're curious right? A short haired former spirit Tsubasa with a regular long haired Tsubasa~ I'm sure you'd like to know.

Aozora: A-As a man, yes I do but-

Kanade: Ah! There we go! He wants to know!

Tsubasa Alter: I've only met him for a month so..

Kanade: Aww~ Looks like the feminine one wins!

Tsubasa: You have not changed a single bit Kanade..

Kanade: Isn't that a good thing? If I changed, I wouldn't be me right now!

Aozora: I-I don't think that's what she meant, Kanade-san.

Kanade: It isn't? Then what is she talking about?

Aozora: It's kinda hard for me to explain..

Kanade: Hehe~ Well who cares~ Besides, I've taken a liking to you too! You're like those main male characters that you'd read from all of those Shounen mangas! -She said as she clinged onto Aozora and held his arms as she pressed her the side of her chest on his arm, making him blush slightly as he laughed nervously and as the two Tsubasa watched them, they would both look at their chests and get a little depressed-

Tsubasa Alter: So you like them big, huh?

Tsubasa: Typical men..

Aozora: Eh?! W-What are you two talking about?

Tsubasa & Alter: Hmph! Nothing!

Kanade: Oh damn! The two have gone tsundere!

Tsubasa & Alter: No we have not!

Kanade: And are in sync too! Haha! Isn't that funny, Aozora? Aozora? -She would look at him and noticed that Aozora was looking at the Spirit's tower as everyone would look at the tower and saw the explosions appearing in the sky around the tower-

Tsubasa Alter: The Witches..

Aozora: Yeah, they're going all out but the Neuroi overwhelm them with sheer numbers..

Kanade: Too bad we can't help them, we have orders to stay here and guard the base..

Aozora: I just hope that everything will return back to the way it was..

Tsubasa: It will. It'll just take time and we'll bring it back to normal, together. -She said as she walked up to Aozora and placed a hand on his shoulder as she smiled at him as he would look back at her and smiled as well-

Aozora: Yeah! Everything will be back to normal in no time!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Haruka's Superb Song's skill name is called "Blight Cannon"? It absorbs the surrounding oxygen around the user and use the shadows around it as well to create a powerful beam that could be a strong as a nuclear bomb.


	7. Chapter 7:- Sleep Over

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 7:- Sleep Over

Theme song: Preserved Roses - Nana Mizuki x T.M. Revolution

Ending Song:- Kissanity Affection - fripside

-The sound of a western acoustic guitar was heard as it was being played on the radio in the Colony as it was the song "More Guns". Down in the office as Kinji, Chris, Miku and Soran were together in the office as they were talking-

Soran: So you're saying that...Shan may not be the actual Lord of the Spirits?

Kinji: It's hypothetical.

Chris: What gave you the idea that Shan isn't the God of Spirits?

Kinji: He is a God but he may not actually be the one that is controlling the Spirits.

Miku: What do you mean by that?

Soran: He means that someone might actually be using Shan as his or her puppet, but who?

Chris: Could it be that Vampire girl that Kirika and Shirabe faced yesterday?

Kinji: I doubt it, but that man that was with her..

Miku: The Fleet Girls call him "Souryu Shon" Traitor Admiral.

Chris: Could it be him?!

Kinji: I don't know, I'm still trying to find all available data of them, so far from the Witches' point of view, they always see Shan together with Maihime and Shon but they don't really know who is in charge of the operations.

Soran: How about from Amou and Serena's point of view?

Kinji: They also thought the same thing.

Miku: Tsubasa Alter?

Kinji: She doesn't know much but she could only tell me that Souryu Shon isn't someone that we can simply face. Apparently he has travelled through timelines and alternate dimensions even more so than Shan has, which means that Shon may have studied more about the culture of weaponry and science and possibly about us and our Symphogears.

Miku: Then what do you think we should do?

Kinji: I had already informed everyone including Megatron about this but I would suggest that we try to avoid fighting Shon for now and just face Shan head on.

Soran: But what if Shan is the handicap for the true God? If we go after that God first, Shan would be easier to take care of.

Kinji: That is true but do you even know who is the true God of the Spirits?

Soran: No..

Kinji: That's the thing, you don't know who it is and none of us do! The Spirits outnumber us by millions, even with the help of the Decepticon army, the Witches, the Fleet Girls and my Golden Army, I doubt that we can beat them with our force.

Chris: So the plan is to fight Shan and take him out first, huh?

Kinji: Yup, before things get worse.

Miku: But I have a question.

Kinji: Yes?

Miku: What made you think that Shan isn't the actual God?

Kinji: The way he operates his army is reckless. Overly too reckless. Shan is so powerful that he could take over the entire world in less than an hour if he wanted to but for some reason, he's wasting time and he's also risking his soul to fight us head on. Gods won't really fight their opponents head on unless they know they cannot win.

Miku: I-I don't understand..

Chris: Me neither! Explain it properly you blonde idiot!

Kinji: -He'd sigh as he would scratch the back of his head and look at the three- Like Sadotarou Nagi, Shan may be the second-in-command and the true leader of the Spirits is most likely somewhere in that tower.

Chris: Now you're starting to make sense!

Miku: That still doesn't explain why Shan would say that he's the God of the Spirits.

Soran: It could be a way to deceive us all.

Kinji: Possibly but let's try not to assume so much and just study them a little more. I would've asked Ayumu and Elfnein-chan to help but the two are too preoccupied with upgrading everyone's relics so I can't really seek for help now..

Soran: Have you asked the Commander?

Chris: Nah, no point asking the old man to help. He can only provide us with firepower, supplies and surveillance intel.

Soran: Ah, good point.

Kinji: Oh and how is Haruka?

Soran: He hasn't woken up since and Akatsuki has been staying by his side ever since he was set down on that bed.

Kinji: I guess that Superb Song of his really took a lot out of him, huh?

Soran: It really did. his Superb Song is extremely powerful after all.

Chris: A bream cannon that can create a blast so powerful that it even overpowers a nuclear bomb, huh?

Soran: This is why we guys don't use our Superb Songs to fight unless we have no choice. I assumed that Haruka was fighting against someone or something that nearly killed him so he had no choice but to use his Superb Song to kill whatever it was in that portal.

Miku: Why didn't he use that power on the Tower though? If he did, we would have won this war from the start.

Kinji: That's where you're wrong, Miku-chan. The all powerful: "Blight Cannon" is an antiverse weapon. It's the ultimate cannon that could destroy two countries in a single shot. If Haruka used that cannon on the tower, we would have all died with the Spirits.

Miku: I-It's really that powerful?

Kinji: Extremely powerful.

Chris: By the way, what are the rest of your Superb Songs anyway?

Kinji: That is something that we cannot explain.

Soran: Yeah, it's something that you need to see with your own eyes to know what they are like.

Chris: You guys are just so broken..

Soran: -He'd sigh softly as he would then turn to the door and leave as Miku followed- We're done with this meeting, I need to go scouting.

Miku: W-Wait for me! -The door then shuts itself close as Chris and Kinji were alone in the office-

Chris: So uh...What do you want to do now?

Kinji: Work. -He said as he was typing on the keyboard of his computer as he seemed to be doing some designs for his gear and some of his bots as he was also searching for more data about the Spirits-

Chris: R-Right..I see.. -She got a little depressed as she saw how serious he looked as he was working. Kinji then stopped typing as he turned to the side to see her and noticed the sad look on her face as he would then stretch his arms and stand up- W-What are you doing..?

Kinji: Let's go out!

Chris: Eh? But you have work!

Kinji: I can put that on hold and besides, I need a little fresh air and I want some fun time with you~ -He said as he held her hands and poked her nose with his as he smiled happily at her as Chris would then blush madly and hit his arm lightly- Ow..

Chris: Y-You're such an idiot but fine.. Let's go out then.

Kinji: Hehe~

Chris: S-Shut up! And don't go "Hehe"! It's creepy!

Kinji: Oh? Hoho?

Chris: Y-You're not Santa Claus..

Kinji: I may not be but I can be your Santa Claus~ -He said to her as he would wink at her and kiss her cheek softly, causing Chris to blush madly as he would then pull her hand as the two would then run out of the Colony-

-Back in Jin's apartment, he stretched his arms and legs as he was lying down on his bed, he turned to the side to see his phone to look at the time and saw that it was 8 A.M. in the morning. Jin would sigh softly as he felt a little lazy, he'd sat up on the bed and got off as he would then walk out of his room as he was topless as he walked out of the room, he saw Shirabe was on the couch as she gave Jin a cold look on her face, Jin was confused as he wondered why she was angry as he would then walk over to the kitchen as his eyes widened at the sight of Maria cooking as she turned back to see him with a smile on her face as she blushed slightly and was only wearing an oversized shirt that belonged to Jin-

Maria: Ah, you're awake. Good morning~

Jin:...Did you stay over last night?

Maria: Huh? Yeah, why?

Jin: Why did you sleep over again?

Maria: -She'd walk over to Jin as she poked his chest softly and smug at him- You got drunk so..~

Jin: -He'd gasp softly- Did you rape me?!

Shirabe: Maria?! Did you rape Nii-san?!

Maria: N-No I did not! I am not Kinji!

Shirabe: Oh? Is that so? With all the moaning and screaming I heard last night..

Maria: Moa- W-What?! -She blushed madly after hearing what Shirabe had said- W-What do you mean by that..?

Shirabe: "Ah! Ah! J-Jin! Faster! Faster! Please! Ahhhh!". Is what you said while I was in the next room, sleeping..

Maria: E-Eh?! W-Was I that loud? -She asked as she looked over to Jin as she was blushing madly-

Jin: I don't know, I was drunk.

Maria: D-Did I really say all of those things?!

Jin: You are quite inappropriate after all.

Maria: Wha-?! What does that mean?! Are you saying that I'm a dirty girl?! -She pouted as she asked and looked up at Jin as he would simply smile and nod- Ah... I didn't see this coming..

Shirabe: I also remembered the one thing that Maria said that caught me off guard.

Jin: Oh? What did she say?

Shirabe: Now do it in the ba-

Maria: Ahh! T-That's enough out of you, Shirabe!

Shirabe: Really? Shouldn't Nii-san know about everything?

Maria: No!

Jin: But since you heard everything we did, what did you do anyway?

Shirabe: I listened..

Jin: -He squinted his eyes a little as he stared at Shirabe as he did not believe what she said- Oh? You just "listened"? Kinda hard to believe!

Shirabe: W-What are you trying to say, Nii-san? -She got flustered and nervous as Jin was looking at her as she would look at him but slowly shifted her eyes somewhere else-

Jin: Well I won't ask what you did while Maria and I were inside the room since it's none of my business.

Maria: -She was still blushing madly as she tugged onto her shirt and looked down at her feet as she was remembering the things that she did with Jin last night-

Jin: M-Maria..?

Maria: Y-Yes! Yes?

Jin:...What happened to Serena?

Maria: Oh no! Serena! -She just remembered about her sister-

-Back in Maria's apartment, Serena was waiting in the living room with her fork and knife out as she was waiting for breakfast-

Serena: I wonder what's taking Maria so long to wake up.

-Back in Jin's apartment-

Jin: Y-You forgot to tell her that you were sleeping over, huh?

Serena: I-I'll call her! W-Watch the food!

Jin: Got it. -Maria ran to Jin's room to get her phone and as she ran, Shirabe walked up to her brother to see what Maria was cooking before as Jin would then turn to Shirabe and whisper to her- So what did she say last night? -Shirabe tip toed up to him and whispered into his ears softly as Jin nodded and blushed a little as he smiled slightly- Didn't expect that from her but kind of...Sexy..

Shirabe: Nii-san.. -She pouted and crossed her arms as she looked at him as Jin would then simply pat Shirabe's head softly-

-Maria sighed in relief as she held her phone and returned back to the kitchen and as the wind blew softly past the three that was coming from the air conditioner from the living room, the bottom of Maria's shirt blew softly as the two siblings watched what happened and simply stared at her and said nothing as Maria yelped adorably as she covered her crotch immediately with the shirt as she blushed madly-

Shirabe: -She looked at Maria with an irritated look on her face- Well that was an adorable yelp..Nii-san?

Jin: Yes?

Shirabe: Why isn't she wearing any underwear?

Jin: I don't know, try asking her.

Shirabe: Maria..-San..? Why aren't you wearing any underwear?

Maria: T-They're being dried right now..

Shirabe: Where?

Maria: I-In Jin's room..

Shirabe: Why do you need to dry them out?

Maria: Because they were wet!

Shirabe: Don't you have extras?

Maria: I-If I did, I would have worn them by now!

Shirabe: What do you say, Nii-san?

Jin: I don't know, I think it's hot.

Shirabe: Nii-san!

Jin: What?! I'm just being honest!

Maria: Y-You think it's hot..?

Jin: -He nodded as he crossed his arms- Yes! Yes I do!

-Maria blushed slightly as she smiled and looked at him as Shirabe got even more irritated as she walked away and headed to her room-

Jin: S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: Hmph! Leave me alone! -She yelled at Jin as she would then slam the door shut-

Jin: W-Was it something I said?

Maria: No, it's just a girl's problem.

Jin: Oh, even so, she's still so cute when she gets angry~

Maria: Y-You're such a siscon..

Jin: Like you're one to talk.

Maria: Even though you're a total siscon, I still love you. A lot. -She said as she got up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed his lips-

Jin: Y-You're so lewd today..

Maria: You're lewd too you know?

Jin: Isn't that normal for a guy?

Maria: Sheesh, you and your excuses..

Jin: That is also normal for a guy.

Maria: Uh-huh.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Jin is an alcoholic, Haruka is an addict to smoking and Soran is addicted to sweets?


	8. Chapter 8:- Fall

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 8:- Fall

Theme song: Preserved Roses - Nana Mizuki x T.M. Revolution

Ending Song:- Kissanity Affection - fripside

-From the view of Kinji's computer, he was moving his mouse around as he was clicking on the screen as it showed a large map of the entire city of Tokyo with his units marching towards the Tower from all positions, Chris watched as someone then knocked on the door as it would then open up as it was Torano Satomi, the Admiral of the Fleet as he was escorted by Kongou-

Kinji: Satomi-san. Didn't think you'd show up now.

Satomi: Sorry, I got caught up with paper work, so what's going on?

Kinji: We're going on a full scale assault.

Kongou: Ooh! That looks cool desu!

Chris: "Desu"?

Kongou: Hi! I'm Kongou! Nice to meet you desu!

Chris: Oh God..

-Kirika then walked into the office with Shirabe as the young blonde would look up at the tall browned hair girl as they stared at each other-

Kirika: Desu...

Kongou: Desu...?

Kirika: Desu! Desu desu!

Kongou: Aha! Desu!

Kirika & Kongou: -The two cheered loudly together- Desu!

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan's doppelganger..?

Chris: Who's in charge of the attack?

Kinji: Megatron.

-In the far side of the city where there was a large and tall cliff hanging out to the ocean,a giant muscle-like robot that had a purple cannon on its right arm as it approached Soran from behind as he was sitting on the edge of the cliff and was looking downwards-

Soran: What do you want?

Megatron: A statement of understanding.

Soran: For what reason?

Megatron: For the sake of the girls instead of yours.

Soran: You will never understand Human nature. -He stood up from where he was sitting as he looked down to see a chasm of darkness as he was standing at the edge of a cliff as he would then turn back to the giant bot and look up at him as the bot stared down at Soran- If this plan doesn't work, do whatever you can to stop Shan, even if it means risking your Spark.

Megatron: Gladly.

Kinji: -He spoke to Megatron through the communicator- Megatron, you're up. Everyone's waiting.

Megatron: I'm on my way. Soran, as a Cybertronian, I too know how it feels to fight for others, despite being a Decepticon, I have lost many brothers during the war. -He said to Soran as he jumped up and transformed into his Cybertronian jet and flew towards the city as a large number of Decepticon Vehicons and Witches flew beside Megatron-

Junko: We'll assist.

Megatron: You have my thanks, Witches.

Junko: If we ever have a chance, we'll have to stop Shan now! No matter the cost!

Megatron: Indeed. The Spirits have been toying with my soldiers far too long! They will suffer my eternal wrath!

Kinji: All units attack. -He pressed the enter key on his keyboard as all of the bots in the city would then slowly run towards the Secrecy Tower with their guns and swords out as they attacked. From the walls of the Secrecy, doors opened up as upgraded World War II Russian Tanks came out of the tower as a large number of Vampires in white suits and swords ran out to attack the bots as the Neuroi then swarmed the skies around the Secrecy and attacked the incoming air units-

Chris: Russian tanks?! Why the hell would Shan have those?!

Satomi: Katyusha Pravda of the United Pravda Union. The Soviets. Since she was killed by Shan, her entire army of super tanks follow her side and obey Shan's orders in war.

Kinji: Those tanks are tougher than they look but my TItan Class bots can handle them. -In the battlefield, large number of giant golden scorpions, Mantises, beetles and other insects rose from the ground and charged towards the tanks and fought them head on-

Shirabe: What will you do if the assault fails?

Kinji: Then we'll have to think of another plan. If swarming them from all sides does not work then I'll just have to speed up the production of my army.

Chris: You make it sound so easy.

Kinji: I gotta make it sound easy so that everyone will be feel more comfortable~

-Back in the battlefield-

Junko: Their numbers are increasing!

Witch 1: We need to retreat!

Junko: Damn! All units retreat! -She turned back to see the Decepticons still fighting the Neuroi- Megatron! Fall back! They're overwhelming us with their sheer numbers!

Megatron: Never! Not until I kill that wretched Spirit called Shan! -He said as he was standing on top of a giant Neuroi ship and was blasting its core with his fusion cannon. It was then a bright white light appeared from the sky as a beam was then fired right from the tip of the tower as it hit Megatron's spark, causing him to fall to the ground as the lights from his eyes vanished-

Junko: Megatron!

Kinji: Megatron! Tch! All units, fall back! -The bots then retreated with the Witches and in the operation room with Genjuro and the others, Maria saw Megatron's death and as she watched his body fall to the ground from the sky, she couldn't help but picture Jin in the same situation. She would then quickly walk out of the room and head back home. In Kinji's office, Kinji noticed that Satomi and Kongou were gone- Hey? Where did the two go?

Shirabe: They left just awhile ago.

Kinji: Oh. All right then.

-As Maria was at the entrance of the base and was about to leave, she was stopped by Satomi as he had his hand on her shoulder, she looked back to him as she was crying-

Satomi: You don't have to run if you think that the person you love the most dies before your very eyes and I know that you can face Jin's death if it ever happens.

Maria: You really think I have a choice, Satomi-san?

Satomi: No, I believe that you have the right to choose.

Maria: Then what should I do?!

Satomi: Believe in him.

Maria: Believe in him? How?!

Satomi: He's your boyfriend, your first lover, the first man who won your heart and had your first kiss, do you want to doubt him after all of that?

Maria:..N-No but I don't want him to die!

Kongou: Maria-san, I wouldn't want Haruna or the Admiral to die too desu, because I love them both but we cannot run from reality desu! We must face it head on and show everyone that we are strong desu!

Maria: K-Kongou-san..

Satomi: She's right, you need to believe in Jin and believe that he will live on no matter what!

Maria: Y-Yeah! I will. T-Thank you Satomi-san, I really appreciate the help.

Satomi: Not at all, besides, you're not the only who is fighting to protect their love ones.

Kongou: Desu!

Maria: Jeez, you're just like Jin..

Satomi: I can tell, he and I are quite alike. I get that a lot too.

-Moments later, in the city, Soran was walking towards the Secrecy's entrance as he saw Shon along with Katyusha and Krul beside him-

Shon: Oh? The Dog of the group has arrived. What brings you here?

Soran: -He clenched his teeth as he glared at Shon as he would then start to sing his Activation song-

"共鳴の私の悲しみを歌う"

-After Soran had transformed and activated his gear, he had his weapons up as he was prepared to fight the three Spirits in front of him-

Soran: First your bloody Spirits attacked Earth, then you take me away to a different dimension and you made Miku angry! -He yelled loudly as his eyes glowed bright red along with his eight tails as he would then run forward with great speed and attack the three Spirits. Shon jumped up high into the sky to dodge the attack but Krul and Katyusha were too slow as they were choked by Soran- I'll personally kill each and every one of you, one by one. -He said as he crushed the two girls' necks, causing them to die as they disintegrate-

Shon: "He managed to kill the Vampire Queen and the leader of the Pravda army. He must be even more powerful than what Shan has told me and perhaps even more powerful than Tachibana and his alternate self combined." -Shon thought to himself as he landed on top of the roofs of one of the buildings- All of this just because we pissed your girlfriend off? How pathetic. Who would have thought that Symphogear users have grown to be so emotionally weak! -He blinked for a second and saw the Soran was already in front of him as Soran would then punch Shon powerfully but Shon blocked the punch with one hand as he would glare back at the short white haired Symphogear user- Tatebayashi Soran, you now belong to me. -Shon's eyes glowed bright red as the shape of his pupils became the same as a Snake's as Soran's eyes slowly changed from the colour of red to blue as he got weaker, Shon would then let go of Soran's hand as the young male dropped down to his knees in front of Shon as he seemed lifeless- I'll be the one who takes control of the Spirits and then the whole universe. Nothing can stop me, not even God himself.

-Back in the base-

Kinji: Soran just activated his gear!

Chris: What?! W-Where is he?!

Kinji: I don't know! I just lost track of him!

Chris: God! Find him! Quickly! The brat may be smart but he can act the same way as that Idiot Hibiki!

Kinji: As much as I hate to admit it but I agree with you on that! He can be pretty reckless. -He said as he typing on his computer to track down Soran but was unable to find his exact location- Tch! It's no use! I can't track him! Even with the help from Soundwave's handmade detection satellite, I still can't track him down!

Chris: We need to let Jin know about this!

Kinji: Go! Tell him quickly but make sure Miku-chan does not know! Who knows what she'll do to find him..

Chris: R-Right.. -She said as she ran out of the office quickly-

Kinji: Soran, you better be all right. -He said as he tried to contact Soran but Soran wouldn't answer as he stood beside Shon and watched Shon sit down on top of a car as he was on his laptop and was typing codes on the computer. As Kinji was still trying to get in contact with Soran, his computer started to hang as the screens all went black and the computers exploded on him- Whoa! What the hell?! -He panicked from the exploded computers- Someone just hacked my systems! Hah! If that's how you wanna play it! -He clicked on t he button on his chair as a hatch open up down below his chair as he was going down to a secret lab that was filled with wires and computer screens everywhere along with a few dozen keyboards in front of him. Kinji stretched his fingers out and started typing rapidly- If you think you can hack me, I'll make you eat shit to think again!

-Back outside as Soran stood beside Shon as he was lifeless, Shon was typing rapidly on the laptop as he laughed softly and creepily-

Shon: Hehehe. Fool, I was the one that made weapons for the Spirits and made the very first computer for the Spirits to use, my technology is flawless and is completely absolute. -He typed rapidly as he would then immediately press the enter key. Back in Kinji's side, Kinji's computers started to crack and explode slowly as he was slowly loosing his monitors as Kinji panicked and continued to counterattack but before he was able to press the enter key, a wire was moving on its own from his back and tasered him from behind, causing him to scream in pain as he fainted on his chair-

Chris: -As she was running down the halls to tell Genjuro and the others, her chest began to ache as she stopped running and held the chest of her shirt tightly as she looked back behind her as she began to worry- Kinji..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Souryu Shon is the most intelligent being in the entire Earth? He can create anything that God could create if he has the powers to do so as Shon knows how to properly construct cells and organisms through his Spiritual technology and is able to create weapons of mass destruction that are the size of a pen.


	9. Chapter 9:- Risen

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 9:- Risen

Theme song: Preserved Roses - Nana Mizuki x T.M. Revolution

Ending Song:- Kissanity Affection - fripside

Hibiki: This is Verniy, 0900, no contacts as of yet. -The short white haired fleet girl spoke through her communicator as she was walking with the German ship girls along with a red haired destroyed known as Mutsuki and their Admiral, Satomi as they were all patrolling the city- Admiral, are you sure it is wise of you to join us?

Satomi: Why not? Wouldn't it be fun?

Prinz: It won't be fun for us if you died.

Bismarck: I agree, what if you actually die here?

Satomi: If I'm dead, then that would mean that you guys are dead too. Besides, I can handle a Spirit or two.

Mutsuki: Admiral? Have you fought the Spirits before? The ones that aren't the Witches.

Satomi: One of them.

Mutsuki: Who?

Satomi: Souryu Shon.

Hibiki:..Souryu Shon...

Prinz: Tch! -She got angry as she clenched her fists-

Satomi: Although he was a bit too powerful for me to handle since I did not have the sacred sword back then.

Mutsuki: Our first and former admiral..

Hibiki: Wrong! He was never our first!

Prinz: The despicable man who took my Admiral's life and tricked me and everyone else!

Satomi: We'll see him soon enough.

-Back in the base with the Symphogear users-

Genjuro: What do you mean that Kinji-kun's unconscious?!

Serena: He was found in his underground computer lab. He was sitting on his chair as he was smoking in heat like he was electrocuted or something.

Genjuro: But is he all right?

Serena: From what Ayumu-san had told me, he'll be fine but he's currently in a coma so he can't estimate when he'll wake up.

Genjuro: What about Chris-kun?

Serena: Chris-san is... L-Let's just say that she's not in the mood to talk to anyone.

Genjuro: Where is she right now?

Serena: She's with Kinji-san.

Genjuro: Have the others visited him?

Serena: We all tried but as soon as the door opens, she glares at everyone and forces them to leave and if someone tries to talk to her or calm her down, she immediately yells and threatens everyone.

Genjuro: Isn't that normal?

Serena: Not when you point a syringe needle up someone's throat..

Genjuro: Oh God..

Serena: So what should we do?

Genjuro; -He'd sigh as he scratched the back of his head- Leave her be, she needs to have some time with him.

Serena: All right and were you able to track Soran-san?

Genjuro: Nope, not even for a brief moment we were able to track him. It's like he disappeared although we can still track his life signature. He's alive but nowhere to be found.

Serena: Does Miku-san knows?

Genjuro: She already knew before we did, since she tried calling him a few times but he did not answer and he was not in his apartment.

Serena: Where is she now?

Genjuro: She's with Aozora-kun and his group, they're searching the entire city to find Soran.

Serena: Let's hope that he's okay..

Genjuro: I couldn't agree more.

-Within the passing hours as Aozora, Kanade, Tsubasa, Tsubasa Alter and Miku were in the city, they searched every part of the city until they all crossed paths with Satomi's team as the Symphogear users got down to them and spoke to them-

Aozora: Satomi-san! Hey!

Satomi: Oh? Seiten-kun. How was your search?

Aozora: We got nothing. Anything from your end?

Satomi: A few of my Fleet Girls from the far North and South found a few Spirits but nothing out of the ordinary.

Tsubasa Alter: Still no trace of Tatebayashi, huh?

Kanade: He doesn't seem like the type that would run away from a fight either.

Satomi: If he was killed without us knowing?

Miku: He's not dead! -She yelled at Satomi as she looked at him angrily-

Satomi: M-My apologies..

Miku: There is no way that he is dead! Soran is Soran! He cannot die just because of a Spirit! He's even stronger than Hibiki! He's a lot more dependable and intelligent than most of us all! He wouldn't get killed by those ghosts!

-The sound of a fired shot was then heard from afar as everyone looked around and looked up to see a red beam heading towards the two groups, before they were able to run, they were hit by the impact but no one was hurt, they looked up ahead and saw Shon as the Spirit stared at them from afar-

Hibiki: Souryu Shon.. -She glared at him as she drew out her tactical knife and aimed her cannons at him, Prinz did the same as she pointed all of her cannons at him-

Prinz: Traitorous Bastard!

Shon: Now that is just rude. You should be respecting your former leader.

Prinz: There is no need to respect you! You bloody liar!

Shon: Fine, you may not need to respect me, but at least respect these two. -The sight of Soran jumping down from the sky and landed right next Shon as Soran's eyes were glowing in a different colour as he stared at the group with an emotionless look on his face. On Shon's left hand size, the ground started to crack slightly as the sight of a hand rising from the ground as a person crawled up from underground as that person was short as he had long black hair that reached the back of his neck with glowing purple eyes as he had worn a full white naval uniform and was holding onto a long 5 meter long Muramasa as it was a young boy as the child gave a cold stare towards the group in front of him. Shon smirked and smiled as he watched the group get shock at the sight of the two young males beside Shon-

Satomi: N-No way..

Tsubasa: What in the world?!

Mutsuki: A-Admiral Shota..? -The short redhead Destroyer was getting teary at the sight of the young boy-

Prinz: Shota-kun! -Her eyes turned watery as she was about to cry at the sight of her former Admiral as she fell to her knees and cried loudly as the other German ships were also tearing up at the sight of their precious young admiral being controlled by Shon-

Miku: S-Soran.. -She was in shock to see Soran giving her the cold look as he looked at her as if he does not know her, Miku was also starting to tear up-

Shon: I knew it, you girls are weak, so so weak.

"The violently blowing passion surrounding my feet as I step forward

Becomes a path that cuts through this rusted world

Am I right? Or am I wrong?

There's never really an answer

I can only proceed directly down the path I've chosen"

-The song "Futurism" was then heard as a barrage of missiles were rained down onto the three males as Shon looked up and saw Chris as she jumped in front of the group and aimed all of her weapons at him as she was in her Ignite form-

Chris: You were the one who hurt Kinji! You were the one that nearly killed him!

Shon: Kinji? Oh? The other hacker.

Chris: You son of a Bitch! -She activated all of her weapons as her rockets, missiles, bows and gattling guns were aiming towards Shon as Miku did the same and pointed her mirrors at Shon while the Fleet Girls loaded all of their guns as the whole group fired their entire long range weapons at Shon, Soran and Shota jumped away as Shon stood there and took the hit from the blasts as Chris continued to sing-

"How long will it take until I can embrace it all?

This feeling will surely...

Even if I squint my eyes, only a cruel darkness lies ahead

So why am I still trying to proceed onward

With nothing but patchwork convictions?

I want to forget - deep deep deep inside

It's better that way - deep deep deep silence

But I can't forget - deep deep deep darkness

Because even if I did, I can't stop time

The violently blowing passion surrounding my feet as I step forward

Becomes a path that cuts through this rusted world

Am I right? Or am I wrong?

There's never really an answer

I can only proceed directly down the path I've chosen

The illusion of regret encroaches incessantly

I stop in my tracks again and again

But I want to see the scenery that lies beyond

I want to change - deep deep deep inside

But I can't change - deep deep deep silence

I don't want to change - deep deep deep darkness

The traces of these tears won't fade away

I want to turn back - deep deep deep inside

I could turn back - deep deep deep silence

I don't want to turn back- deep deep deep darkness

Once I open my eyes, I won't be able to look back

Yet again, brand new scars are mercilessly carved into me

Bestowing a grand power that pulls in my next dream

So many mistakes and frustrations

But I won't let a single one go to waste

Not until I smile someday, nodding in approval of my decision

If I had only ventured for a different sky at that time...

There are days I spend imagining such things

Even if I can't embrace anything with these two hands

I'll live on through this future that's beginning

The violently blowing passion surrounding my feet as I step forward

Becomes a path that cuts through this rusted world

Am I right? Or am I wrong?

There's never really an answer

I can only proceed directly down the path I've chosen"

-Soran jumped down and attacked the Symphogear users as Shota drew out his Muramasa and charged towards the fleet girls and attacked them. As the smoke cleared, Shon was bleeding slightly but was not badly wounded-

Chris: Ha! If you're bleeding then you're not indestructible like Shan!

Shon: That's because I am no God!

Hibiki: Allow me to assist you!

Prinz: Me too!

Chris: You two?! I don't need both of your help! I can handle him on my own! Besides, I'm going to stick a rocket so far up his ass that'll he will never forget that pain!

Hibiki: I Verniy also have a problem with him! He killed many of my friends and he had killed my sisters in the past and used us Fleet Girls for his experimentations!

Prinz: He also pretended to be Shota-kun and lied to us German ships! He tricked us all and nearly killed us!

Chris: Heh, so he pissed you guys off too, huh? Looks like we can get along well!

-With Soran's fight, he was pushing everyone back with his powerful punches as he punched Aozora in the stomach powerfully, causing Aozora to crash into the wall as he fainted-

Kanade: Aozora! Tch! Hyah! -She swung her spear at Soran but Soran would grab the spear and pulled it to him and then used the handle and hit Kanade's face with it- Agh!

Tsubasa: You cannot run from me!

Soran: -He pointed his tails at Tsubasa and fired multiple beams at her, causing her to defend herself as she was pushed back by the beams. Tsubasa Alter ran up to Soran as she started to sing the song "Synchrogazer"-

"Listen to my song...

Can you hear my voice? Please tell me...

I aim for the sky of fiction with no answers and fly far away.

Accept this everything that there are not enough words to explain.

I can't control it... I don't want to,

This first feeling of it's kind.

I sing to you of the eternal beginning.

"That's why, smile..."

You will embrace me hotter than anyone, stronger than anyone.

Feel free to shake up your shivering heart. Something has started to move.

We all have surely forever been searching for the day we would meet since we were born.

Remember the nights when the wind cried.

We will dance the miracle we played together up to the heavens.

Are my feelings reaching you? True or false.

As we touch each other, impatient is invited into me. crying, more crying.

It seems that I'll lose sight of the tomorrow I was always avoiding.

It was so that I wouldn't be hurt, or hurt others,

But only the lies continued to increase.

"But still, smile..."

Because you are so dear to me... That it hurts, that it makes me suffer.

I feared my self who couldn't hold back her feelings of seeking you.

Finally I noticed the rhythms of my instincts circulating my body.

I will never let you go again.

Did you know that the many yesterdays in the past shine on tomorrow?

There are things I want to convey, even if my body wilts away.

Echo, this song of life, to the horizon, flapping your wings.

"That's why, smile..."

You will embrace me hotter than anyone, stronger than anyone.

Feel free to shake up your shivering heart. Something has started to move.

We all have surely forever been searching for the day we would meet since we were born.

Remember the nights when the wind cried.

The miracle we weaved together draw the heavens."

Tsubasa Alter: Kohinata! This is your chance! Speak to him! -She was pushing him back with her sword as Miku nodded and flew up to him from behind and hugged him tightly-

Miku: Soran..Please! Wake up! It's me! Miku!

Soran: Miku! -She shouted as he struggled as his eyes glowed as he would then push Tsubasa Alter aside as he took a deep breath and looked back at Miku as he seemed exhausted- H-Hey..

Miku: Soran..! -She then hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek- Don't ever leave me again, okay?

Soran: O-Of course.. I'm sorry...

Miku: We'll have a long good talk when we get back, all right?

Soran: R-Right!

-As the Fleet girls were fighting against Shota, Bismarck fell to the ground as Shota stood on top of her as he had his long blade up and the tip of his sword was pointing at her head as he gave her the cold stare and his eyes were glowing purple-

Bismarck: Shota..-She slowly moved her head forward to the blade as the tip touched her forehead as she cried slightly- If I was ever killed by someone, I wouldn't mind it being you..

Shota:...-He began to shake as Bismarck looked up to see Shota getting slightly teary as he withdrew his blade and his eyes became back to normal as he got down to his knees and hugged Bismarck tightly as he had planted his face onto her chest as Bismarck blushed and sighed softly as she rubbed his back and petted his head softly. Shon saw what was happening as he began to panic slightly-

Shon: My possessions! T-They..They..

Chris: Looks like your powers can't work for shit! Like your face! -She aimed her gattling guns towards him as Shon would then jumped back as something crashed down in front of Chris- W-What the Hell?!

Prinz: Ah! Yukine-san! Watch out!

Chris: Huh?! Argh! -She was kicked in the stomach as she flew back towards Tsubasa as the two hit the wall of a building. As the sight of the smoke cleared from what had crashed down, it was Shan as he growled and roared powerfully and loudly at everyone-

Tsubasa Alter: Shan Vile, Merkava..

Shon: Shan..

Shan: I'll be taking one of you back with me, dead or alive.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kusanagi Shota is 15 years old and is the world's smartest child as he has invented weapons made out of the hearts of Abyssals and relics to forge powerful weapons of mass destruction.


	10. Chapter 10:- Bonds

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 10:- Bonds

Theme song: Vitalization -Aufwachen Form- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song:- ACROSS - Nana Mizuki

Chris: Tch! Of all things, it has to be you!

Shan: Now that is just rude. Since you've killed my Queen after all!

Chris: Your Queen was a real bitch! She deserved to disappear!

Shan: You..

Chris: Oh? What are you going to do? Cry?

Shan: I'll force you to become a Spirit! -Shan yelled loudly at Chris as he would then run towards her with great speed as Chris would then point her guns at him. As Shan was getting close to her, a giant pincer would rise from the ground as it grabbed Shan and tossed him back to Shon- What in the world?! -A giant golden Scorpion rose from the ground as Kinji walked out of the head of the scorpion with the other members as well-

Chris: K-Kinji!

Kinji: H-Hi there.

Chris: The Hell you still doing here?! You should be resting!

Kinji: I got better! So don't worry!

Kirika: H-Haru..Don't strain yourself, okay desu?

Haruka: I'm fine..

Hibiki: Chris-chan! Why did you run out?! We were supposed to stick together!

Chris: Y-You guys...What?! Oh! Shut the hell up! I wanted to find the jerk who-

Ayumu: Hurt your lover?

Chris: -She'd then blush madly as she got angry- S-Shut up!

Kinji: It was definitely Souryu Shon after all..

Satomi: Should we leave this to you guys?

Jin: -He walked out of the head of the Scorpion as he looked at Satomi and nodded- Leave this to us, return back to your base and reinforce your defences, we'll take it from here.

Satomi: Gotcha and also one more thing, Jin.

Jin: Hmm?

Satomi: Don't die on us, got it?

Jin: Heh, I won't. -Satomi smug at Jin as he would then retreat with his ship girls as Prinz followed her Admiral while holding onto Kusanagi Shota in her arms-

-The Symphogear users gathered around as they all faced Shan and Shon. The two Spirits got into a battle pose as they had their weapons equipped-

"I have an idea." -Shon spoke to Shan through his Spiritual powers-

"What is it?" -Shan replied-

Serena: They're communicating through their minds!

Soran: Then we'll have to stop them! -The users would all charge towards the two Spirits. Shan jumped up high and attacked them all at once as Shon stood there and watched them fight as a bright portal would then appear behind Shon as large upgraded Russian tanks would drive out of the portal and aim their cannons at the Symphogear users and started firing their shells at them. Kanade, Tsubasa Alter and Serena would run towards the Tanks and destroy them while the others fought against Shan-

Chris: Tch! This Bastard is annoying!

Hibiki: As expected of the God of all Spirits. -Tsubasa landed on the roofs of one of the buildings as she then stood there with one hand on her hip and the other on the handle of her sword as she then rained down her "Thousand Tears" ability onto Shan as everyone backed away. As the blades hit Shan, he would crash down to the ground-

Kirika: We got him desu!

Maria: Great! Jin! Time to finish him off! Jin? -She looked behind her to see all of the Male users were facing the other direction and were not answering the girls, Maria got confused as she walked up to him and was about to put her hand on his shoulder but before her hand could reach him, she quickly jumped back as Jin swung his Rapier at her as he had attacked her- Wha-?! Jin! W-What are you doing?!

Shirabe: Nii-san..?

Miku: Soran?

Kirika: Haru!

Chris: Oi! Kinji!

Tsubasa: Aozora?

Hibiki: Ayumu-san?

-The guys would all turn back to see the girls as all of them glared at the girls and their eyes were all glowing bright blue and they all held their weapons up and pointed them at the girls-

Kanade: The heck happened to them?

Serena: Shon's possess power!

Tsubasa Alter: No! -Alter was then shot by a tank shell as she flew back and crash into a building as Kanade and Serena were unable to help the others as they had to fight the tanks off-

Shirabe: W-What happened?

Miku: It was like before..They are being controlled!

Maria: What?! How?! There's no possible way that they could get controlled without a source!

Kirika: I-It's pretty obvious where the source is desu..

Maria: What? -Everyone then turned their attention to Shon as they noticed Shon's reptilian-like eyes as he was smirking at the girls from a distance. Maria bit her lip as she bled a little and clenched her hands into fists as she glared at Shon- I'll kill him.

Kirika: I was thinking the same thing desu. -She gave Shon a cold stare as she held onto her scythe as everyone held their weapons and was glaring at Shon as they slowly walked up to him-

-A blast beam would then hit the girls from behind as it caused a massive explosion, causing them to fall forward as they would then look back and saw that Kinji was holding onto a rifle as he had fired the beam. It was then, Jin, Soran, Kinji and Haruka would then start to sing the song "The Eve of the Revolution" in unison-

"Uchinarase, toga to toga wo chi to chi no katarushisu! saa!

yurusarenu monotachi no niwa koe ga hageshiku hauri au

taemanaku, kawaite iru sukima ni, Ah hito shizuku

sashidashita tenohira wo ubaiaeba ii sa...

aitsu dake ni wa to,

shimensoka no kyuuchi wa nozomu tokoro da kara ne

konya dake, oretachi wo awarende kurenai ka?

kakumei zenya no tsuki ni utsuru jerashii

mune ni hime sou 'ken' wo tori susumi tsuzukeru yo

kettou zenya no yami ni hisomu omoi wa

ano oka wo koetara kimi ni todoku kana?

togisumasu, tsume to kiba wo se to se de katariae! saa!

tamesareru nanmon naraba hai ni mamirete mo tatakau yo

erabu no wa, hitori dake sa wakitatsu negai no me de

hirameita akatsuki ni neraisadame, iru yo ...

kokoro odoru nara,

riron busou wa yamete atsui mirai egakeyo

ano yume wa, oretachi wo misutezu ni iru darou ka?

kakumei zenya no tsuki ni hikaru shinpashii

hitomi toji, sou 'tate' wo sute utaitsuzukeru yo...

kettou zenya no yami ni chikau omoi wa

ano sora wo koetara kimi ni todoku kana?

inoritsuzukeru namida, banshi issei no hito yo

futari tsumugu, ano saki he

ima, tsukamikaketa ai...

kakumei zenya no tsuki ni utsuru jerashii

mune ni hime sou 'ken' wo tori susumi tsuzukeru yo

kettou zenya no yami ni hisomu omoi wa

ano oka wo koetara kimi ni todoku kana?

...The Eve of the Revolution"

-Kinji attacked Chris, Haruka attacked Kirika, Soran attacked Miku and Hibiki while Jin went on the aggressive with Shirabe and Maria. Aozora would charge towards Tsubasa and give her no chance of being able to counterattack as he continuously tried to stab her with his poisonous spear, Ayumu watched them all fight for a moment as he would then quickly jump up high into the air to dodge an attack that came from behind, he would then land on top of the roofs of one of the buildings as he looked up to see Elfnein in her adult form as she was using the Dur da Blá relic-

Elfnein: Ayumu-san! It's me! Elfnein! Please get back to your senses!

Ayumu: Await, proceed, terminate. -He mumbled to himself as the large gauntlet on his arms then expanded out into a roundish-shape gauntlet as it was filled with spikes, he would then jump up towards Elfnein to attack her-

-As Hibiki, Tsubasa, Chris and Miku were pushed back into a corner by the male users, they would panic slightly-

Miku: H-How can we beat them?

Tsubasa: Kohinata may have a chance against Akatsuki-kun but I'm not so sure about Tatebayashi and Aozora..

Hibiki: Then we'll have to do one thing that is pretty obvious at this point!

Chris: Hell yeah! -Hibiki and Tsubasa would then pull out their crests as they activated their Ignite Modules while Chris was already in her Ignite form. After the three were in their Ignite Forms, they would sing the song "Gekishō Infinity" in unison as they fought the males together while Miku watched the three fight them helplessly-

"いざ飛ばん！

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] 空へ

いざ往かん！

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] 明日へ

最上のシンフォニック 声を一つに束ね！

胸に夢は

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] あるか？

アツい歌が

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] あるのか？

ほとばしる程（[Hi/Tsu] 君の）

強き熱 （[Hi/Tsu] 爆ぜる）

無限大のソウルが

手と手を繋ぐよ 激唱インフィニティ

RED ZONE ガン振りして捻じ込むコブシ

一片の曇りなく防人れる剣

ゼロ距離でも恐れなく踏み込めるのは

背中を託して 番える

君を感じるから

二度と（こない）

今日に後悔

なんてしない為に

闇さえも

ハートのチカラへと

食い縛る痛みも握って

全霊の

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] 歌を

全霊の

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] 想いを

どんなにも離れても 君へ勇気を誓う

再び今

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] 風を

再び今

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] 覚悟を

何度涙を [Hi/Tsu] （流し）

何度血を [Hi/Tsu] （流し）

愛と呼べる日々まで

築いたと思うか 激唱インフィニティ

100万回倒れてもへいきへっちゃら

起き上がる理由―わけ―がある 大地を蹴り込み

100万と1の天に歌を翳して

前を向いた先にだけの

「答え」を教える

真の敵は

いつだって自分の

心の中にある

武器を持つ

意味を噛み締めて

特大の情熱でブッ込め

放たれよ

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] 命

限界の

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] 果てまで

超絶のレゾナンス 此処に世界を変えろ

抱きしめたい

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] 希望は

抱きしめたい

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] 光は

ぐっと突き出す [Hi/Tsu] （腕に）

眠ってる [Hi/Tsu] （絶対）

逃げないあきらめない

音よ鳴り響け 激唱インフィニティ

瞳（閉じて）

願い祈りを

静かに込めたなら

闇さえも

ハートのチカラへと

食い縛る痛みも握って

いざ飛ばん！

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] 空へ

いざ往かん！

Let's fly

[Tsu/Ch] 明日へ

最上のシンフォニック 声を一つに束ね！

胸に夢は

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] あるか？

アツい歌が

Let's fight

[Tsu/Ch] あるのか？

ほとばしる程（[Hi/Tsu] 君の）

強き熱 （[Hi/Tsu] 爆ぜる）

無限大のソウルが

手と手を繋ぐよ 激唱インフィニティ"

-Although the three were slowly pushing back the guys, Kinji managed to counterattack most of the girls' attack as he had created a large force field around the male users, thus blocking all incoming attacks. Kinji's goggles glowed bright yellow as his hoodie then swayed slightly from the air that he was emitting from his gear as he began to sing the song "Musou Renka"-

"パードゥン？なんて？今おっしゃった…？

脳天キック 喰らうようで

固く結ばれた ぼっちの協定

共に喪女った キミは変わって

バーチャル彼氏 デフォな時代で

わざわざリアルに 作ってないで

「ケツでも揉めば 目ぇ覚ますんか…？」

お巡りさんまでアン・ドゥ・トロワ！

アッー！！！

さぁさぁ 乳繰り合っちゃって？ 勝手にサカってろFXXK！

たった一人の友人も どいつもこいつも「裏切りゴッメーン」

己！オノレ！惚れた？ハレタ？呪え！ノロエ！おろろえー

ヘッドホンの中で 鳴ってるのは （カーン！）

恨みつらみ渦巻く世界よ いっそこの手で終わらせようか

痛みも何も感じなくていい 奈落の底に二人落ちようか

紅く染まる愛しい貴女よ 走馬灯巡る 夜明け

せいぜい尻軽 ヤッちゃって？ ちっとも悔しくないDEATH!

むしろ三次のオスとか 興味もクソもないからオーライ

何がホント！何が嘘で！コレハ…夢か？あばばばー

青春に背を向け 喪がいては逃避行

妬み嫉み交わる世界よ こっちへおいで楽になるから

生まれ変わりまた会える日まで その唇を永久に塞ごう…

どうせ、誰も 最期は独り 溺れゆくわ 覚めぬ夢…

脳内ジャック！最高じゃん！ 忌みTATION! 廃TENSION!

恨みつらみ渦巻く世界よ いっそこの手で終わらせようか

痛みも何も感じなくていい 奈落の底に二人落ちようか

紅く染まる愛しい貴女よ 走馬灯巡る 夜明け"

Chris: You have such bad taste in music! -Chris yelled at Kinji as he had missile pod launchers, miniguns, flamethrowers coming out of his back as he had deployed a miniature attack fortress as he began to fire all of his weapons at Chris as she would then do the same and fired her weapons at him but her shots were unable to reach Kinji as he had a shield that protected him. A missile would then get up close to Chris and exploded right in her face as Chris would then fall to the ground from the sky as she crashed down to the ground as her gear would then deactivate on its own- Ah..Damn..

Kinji: I...Don't want them to take anyone..Anymore.. -He spoke softly as he approached Chris and looked down at her with a death gaze as two gattling guns would rise from his back and aim directly at Chris-

Chris: I hate doing this in public but if I had to do the same thing that Miku did then I'll have no choice! Screw this shit! -She quickly got up and ran up to him as Kinji fired his guns at her but missed all of his shots as Chris jumped towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips as she had her eyes closed and was blushing madly. After a few seconds of the two kissing, Kinji's eyes reverted back to normal as Chris moved back and looked away with a deep blush on her face as she seemed flustered and irritated at the same time while Kinji blinked a few times as he was confused-

Kinji: W-What...What just happened?

Chris: Hmph! Idiot! Jerk! Bully!

Kinji: Eh?! D-Did I say something I shouldn't have?

Chris: Shut the Hell up!

Kinji: Eh?!

-The battle with Aozora and Tsubasa were at a draw as the two were exhausted but Tsubasa was getting worried about her exhaustion as she knows how Aozora fights and is afraid that she would get stabbed by his spear. Aozora would then run towards Tsubasa without a second thought at Tsubasa's eyes widened as she got scared at the sight of Aozora's persistence to fight. Tsubasa quickly dodged his wave of jabs as she would then quickly spin and get behind him and hugged him tightly from behind as she had planted her face on his back. As she did, Aozora would stop moving as he dropped his spear-

Aozora: Senpai..?

Tsubasa: I'm so glad you're back..

Aozora: W-Was I away?

Tsubasa: In a way, you were..

Aozora: O-Oh! I-I'm sorry..

Tsubasa: It's not your fault, I just didn't watch over you enough.. -She said as she embraced him even more so-

-Hibiki was knocked into a building wall as her Ignite form then disappeared as she was in her normal gear form, she was badly wounded as she looked at Soran and saw him approaching her slowly. From behind, Miku would try to hug him once more but Soran had used his tails to push Miku back as he had fired beams at her-

Hibiki: Shorty! I know somewhere inside that heart of yours, you're still you! And you wouldn't hurt your friends no matter what! Please! Come back! Shorty! -Soran did not reply as he was right up close to Hibiki as he raised his right arm and was about to punch her, Hibiki got teary as she quickly got down to him and hugged him tightly as she then shouted- Soran-kun!

Soran: -His hand slowly moved down as he hugged Hibiki back slightly as he would then speak out to her softly- You..Finally called me by my name..You idiot..

Hibiki: I-I'm sorry... -Miku watched Hibiki and Soran hug each other from a distance as Miku placed her hands on her chest as she felt tight in the chest area-

-Elfnein approached Miku as she was carrying Ayumu in her arms as Ayumu had fainted-

Miku: W-What happened?

Elfnein: I had to beat him..O-Oh! But don't worry! He'll be fine!

-With Kirika and Haruka's fight, Kirika was bleeding from her arms and legs as Haruka was toying with her from the shadows as he cut her and slowly made Kirika suffer great pain as she was bleeding. Kirika would drop to her knees as she was breathing heavily and was sweating as she was holding onto both of her arms as she had let go of her scythe. Haruka would then appear right in front of her as he held his knife with his left hand up high as he was about to stab Kirika as the young blonde girl would look up at him with a sad smile on her face as she spoke out to him-

Kirika: Haru. For a very long time, I've always loved you desu. Hehe~ -She chuckled softly as she was in pain and that Haruka's knife was about to hit her forehead but stopped midway as Haruka tossed his knife and aside and got down to his knees as he got teary at the sight of Kirika bleeding- Haru..?

Haruka: Your..Wounds..

Kirika: It's just simple cuts desu..-She would then lean forward to him as her head was on his knees as she fainted from blood loss-

Haruka: K-Kiri? Kiri!

-As for Shirabe and Maria's fight, Shirabe was knocked back by Jin's powerful force as he had used his Rapier's powers to push her back with just the air alone. Shirabe would then quickly rush towards Jin as he just walked up to Maria and ignored Shirabe. The young girl would then use her buzz saws to attack him from behind but his cape reflected her attacks and broke the chambers on her hair as Maria was getting exhausted and was bruised up from fighting Jin as she had underestimated his skills in fighting as she had never seen him fight with everything he had before.-

Maria: J-Jin..! It's me! Maria! And that's Shirabe! You're supposed be attacking the Spirits! Not us!

Jin: They took her away but she's not the one, you weren't there, the pain, the suffering. -He spoke softly as he gave Maria a cold and emotionless look on his face as he would then run up to Maria and slash at her as she would then helplessly defend herself from his attacks-

Maria: Jin!

Shirabe: Nii-san! -She'd then gasped as her eyes widened at the sight of Maria vomiting blood as Jin was up close towards Maria as he had stabbed the side of Maria's stomach with his Rapier- Maria!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Shon's ability to possess people can be limitless? However there is a time limit of 15 minutes to control each person or unless the person that was possessed would then wake up from being possessed by being triggered by someone or something.


	11. Chapter 11:- Superb Song 2

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 11:- Superb Song 2

Theme song: Vitalization -Aufwachen Form- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song:- ACROSS - Nana Mizuki

Shirabe: Nii-san! -She'd then gasped as her eyes widened at the sight of Maria vomiting blood as Jin was up close towards Maria as he had stabbed the side of Maria's stomach with his Rapier- Maria!

-Jin pulled out his rapier from the side of Maria's stomach as the girl would put her hands on her wound and fall to her knees as she bled, Jin would look back at Shirabe with a cold stare as his eyes glowed bright blue as the shape of the pupils became reptilian like-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san...How could you..

-A barrage of bullets and missiles were then fired at Jin as he used his cape to block the attacks as he would then jump away quickly, Shirabe looked to where the shots were fired as she saw Kinji-

Shirabe: What are you doing?! You'll kill him!

Kinji: If you and Maria-san can't bring him back then I don't know what can! So we have two options! Let him be controlled by the Spirits or kill him with our hands!

Chris: Hey! Wait! If you kill him, he'll still be under the control of Shan!

Kinji: Not exactly, Shan can't turn everyone into Spirits once after death, it takes time for him but if he wants to turn someone into a Spirit instantly, he can bite them like a Zombie or a Vampire and turn the living into a Spirit!

Chris: The hell?!

Kinji: Tell me about it..

Soran: Kinji! Haruka and I will restrain Jin, you get the girls out of here!

Kinji: Hey hey! Let Aozora handle that!

Soran: No! This is a direct order! Retreat with the girls! The rest of us will handle this! -Hibiki, Chris and Tsubasa stood next to Soran as they were in their gear forms-

Tsubasa: Allow us to assist you!

Hibiki: Yeah! We're doing this together!

Chris: To Hell with the Spirits, I'll beat the crap out of every single one of those bastards!

Soran: You three..Fine! Amou, Alter, Serena! Protect the others as they escape!

Kanade: Got it! I'll take the rear, Serena take the front with Alter!

Serena: Gotcha.

Tsubasa Alter: I'm on it.

-The three former Spirits would escort the others back and as they were retreating, Miku helplessly looked back to see Soran and Hibiki standing beside each other as they fist bumped each other and smiled confidently as they looked at each other and then turned their attention to the Tanks that were heading towards them. Miku got worried as she would then shake her head and turn her attention back to the others that were retreating. Shirabe was beside Aozora as she looked to the side to see Maria being carried by Aozora as she then turned back to see Jin from a distance as he was glaring at her from afar, Shirabe got slightly frightened as she looked forward and pretended that she saw nothing-

Hibiki: What's the plan?

Soran: I'll be very direct. Kill Shan and Shon.

Chris: I like that plan!

Kinji: I was thinking the same thing!

Haruka: Desu.

-Large number of bots and giant mechanical insects rose from the ground and walked out of the alleyways behind the group would then charge forward the Spirits as the Symphogear users charged forward while Shan, Shon and Jin stood behind the army of tanks and watched them-

Shan: Shon, take lead. I'll leave them to you.

Shon: With pleasure. -Shon said to Shan as Shan would then turn back and walk into the portal that the Tanks are coming out from. Chris tried to shoot Shan down before he escaped but was too late as Shan had already entered the portal-

Chris: Tch! I missed my chance!

Hibiki: Soran! Throw me!

Soran: Got it! -Hibiki jumped onto Soran's hand as he grabbed her foot and then spun her as he would then toss her to Shon as Hibiki aimed her left leg at Shon as she was about to kick him-

Hibiki: Hyaa!

-Jin got in front of Hibiki as he would then grab her feet and then threw her downwards causing her to crash into the ground as Jin was singing the song "Beat Hit"-

"Now, the future is on the line

Two powers collide

There's no time left

To waver

That's right, long ago

Noon and night were divided

Surely, that's why this battle

Still continues

There is light and shadow, in your heart and in the world

It's an endless battle

That tests you

Standin' by your side!

Who will you stand with?

You've got to decide with your own hand

Stand up to the fight!

Two powers

Until someday the time comes

When we will understand each other

If there's hindring you

That seems wrong

So, will you run?

Or will you stand and fight?

I don't know which is right

But if you give up, then everything

Will slip from your hands

Standin' by your side!

1000 years ago

We were fighting

Stand up to the fight!

For the future

So that 1000 years later

We could laugh together

Standin' by your side!

Who will you stand with?

You've got to decide with your own hand

Stand up to the fight!

Two powers

Until someday the time comes

When we will understand each other

Standin' by your side!

1000 years ago

We were fighting

Stand up to the fight!

For the future

So that 1000 years later

We could laugh together!"

Soran: This song..

Haruka: His finishing song..

Kinji: Then we'll have to stop him by force!

Tsubasa: What do you three think you're doing?!

Chris: Hey! What's the plan?!

-Soran, Kinji and Haruka's eyes glowed in their prime colour as the three stood in a row as they start to sing their Superb Song-

Chris: Wait..No! Kinji!

Tsubasa: Akatsuki! Takanashi!

Hibiki: -She saw males sing their Superb Song as Hibiki's eyes widened at the sight of them as she then panicked and yelled- Soran!

"Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el baral zizzl

Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal

Emustolronzen fine el zizzl"

-The three male users glowed in sync. Haruka's bonds hardened as they separated from his body as they would then move around his body to connect to his waist as the bonds became swords and his short sword transformed into a gauntlet on his left hand as three sharp claws came out of the gauntlet, making it resemble Wolverine's claws. Kinji's hoodie would expand itself and wrap itself around Kinji's whole head as it created a helmet with three demonic eyes on it as his body armour would expand and become more heavily armoured as he had a mini flamethrower on his left hand and a grappling hook on his right hand along with two long edge scarfs coming out from his neck as the design was similar to Hibiki's scarf and that Kinji's fingers became sharp-like and mechanical as the eyes on his helmet glowed red-

-Back in the base in the operation room-

Genjuro: Name of the three Superb Relics!

Aoi: Carnwennan Sturm! The relic of eternal blades and darkness!

Genjuro: Kinji-kun's relic?

Aoi: Heracles Supreme. The relic of extreme firearms and destruction!

Genjuro: Dear God.. -Genjuro's eyes widened as he was looking at the large monitor screen and saw Soran's gear was transforming. Soran's 8 tails would then combine to form one long single tail as the edge of his sharp tail would glow bright red and his gauntlets would expand to the whole of his arms and legs, forming designs that were similar to Hibiki's ignite form but his gauntlets had sharp ends and were completely black as they glowed bright red from the outlines of the gauntlets. Soran's tied braids was taken off by the transformation as the back of his hair was then tied into a long ponytail while his front was let down and the mouthpieces on his face would span out to cover his entire mouth, giant metallic spikes began to grow from Soran's back as the spikes expanded out and transformed into giant wings as the mouthpiece that was around Soran's mouth would then open up as the inside of his mouth glowed red from within as the sound of a demonic roar was then heard from Soran-

Aoi: Blade of Yami..

Genjuro: The blade of Eternal Darkness..

-In the battlefield with the others-

Chris: T-They look so much more different than they used their Dark Sides..

Tsubasa: P-Perhaps this is something that they did not tell us about..

Hibiki: S-Soran! Soran! -She got up quickly as she ran towards Soran and ran past the other two girls-

Tsubasa: Wha-?! Tachibana! Wait! It's dangerous! -She went after Hibiki as she wanted to stop her but before she could reach out to Hibiki, Soran flapped his wings and flew into the sky as Haruka disappeared in thin air and Kinji walked towards Shon and Jin-

Hibiki: Soran.. -She looked up to see Soran's mouth was wide open as he seemed to be radiating heat from his mouth. Soran would then fire a large burst of flame towards Shon and Jin, Jin would use his cape to protect Shon from the flames but as Soran's flame were being blocked, the flames changed into a beam of light as the beam would pierce through Jin's cape and hit Shon's stomach directly-

Chris: H-He got him!

Tsubasa: By the Heavens..

-As the large number of tanks were overwhelming Kinji's army and were heading towards where he was standing, Kinji's back opened up as a box came out of his back as the box opened up as two gattling guns along with two missile launchers appeared as he would fired a barrage of his weapons at the incoming tanks and destroyed them in one shot. Haruka was swarmed by Vampires of the Spirit army as they would all charge towards him and attack him, Haruka stood still as he tapped on the handle of one of his swords as the heads of the Vampires would then burst in a second as Haruka killed them all. The three girls saw their power as they were slightly frightened by the sight of their power but before they realised that Shon had disintegrated, they noticed that the three male users had already defeated Jin as Soran held onto Jin in his arms as the guys walked past the girls-

Hibiki: H-Hey! Where are you going?

Soran: To the base. -He said as he flapped his wings and flew up into the sky as Kinji rode on one of his scorpions with the girls on the scorpion as well while Haruka used the shadows to transport himself back to the base-

"I had always feared death and the lost of my friends' lives but to experience such destruction in mere minutes is just more frightening than fighting..Are we sure that we are fighting the right enemy at this point..?" -Tsubasa thought to herself as she watched Kinji from the back as she had crossed her arms while the other two girls were exhausted from fighting-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Soran's burst flames were based on Shin Godzilla's atomic breath?


	12. Chapter 12:- Sacrifice

SSuperb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 12:- Sacrifice

Theme song: Vitalization -Aufwachen Form- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song:- Rain - Sid

-In the infirmary, everyone was there as Maria, Jin and Kirika were on the beds as they were unconscious-

Ayumu: -He'd sigh softly and smile- Thank Goodness I woke up in time to check on them.

Soran: How are their vitals?

Ayumu: Jin-san and Kirika-san will be able to fight again in an hour or so but Maria-san may need to stay in bed for the next two days from now. The wound from Jin-san's Rapier broke through her armour and there were shattered pieces of her gear inside of her, I had to undergo surgery to remove them and thank goodness that the shards weren't too deep inside of her body.

Tsubasa Alter: Think that she'll still be able to face Satoru? Or if Satoru will be able to face himself after realising that he stabbed her?

Soran: It's Jin, he overcomes things quickly.

Tsubasa Alter: But still, aren't they dating?

Hibiki: Well they are but they're both very mature here.

Chris: H-Hey! A-Are you really sure about the death of that Shon guy? Is he actually dead?

Ayumu: Yup, his data signatures are gone, we would normally be able to detect which Spirit is alive, whether or not they are inside the Secrecy Tower.

Chris: T-That's good! Cus if he was still breathing, I'd kill him!

Tsubasa: Yukine, Spirits are ghosts, he was already dead to begin with.

Chris: I know! Sheesh! I just meant that I'll get rid of his existence in this world!

Kanade: Soran also killed Krul Tepes, the Vampire Queen along with Katyusha Pravda, the commander of the Pravda Union.

Elfnein: Those two leader Spirits may be gone but their armies will still fight for Shan.

Serena: The Tanks were specifically tough to beat too.

Kanade: Tell me about it, I always knew that they were able to take on multiple brute hits but I didn't think that they'd be able to withstand a whole blast from my spear.

Serena: And from my sword too!

Ayumu: Spiritual technology can be quite odd but unique in a way. Don't you think so, Kinji? Kinji? -He looked around to find Kinji and noticed that he was not in the room- W-Where is he?

Chris: Now that you mentioned it, it has been quite quiet. Where is that jerk anyway?

Soran: He's obviously back in his office, doing his usual work.

Chris: I guess you're right. -She said as she got a little worried as she knew Kinji was never the type to leave a room with people without saying anything-

-Minutes passed as Kinji was walking towards the Secrecy Tower as he was still in his Superb Song armour. He was walking on the middle of the road as he was heading towards the tower and behind him was his entire army of bots as they had all left the Colony that was under the main base. A giant transport car would drive next to Kinji as he would then jump up to the roof of the transport and enter it from the window and drove it as the army followed from behind-

Kinji: This time, I won't make any mistakes. -He said as he looked towards the Tower and saw the army of Neuroi that was protecting the tower, his army would then charge forward and attack the enemy Spirits as his army swarmed around the entire tower- And this time, I'll be the one that protects my friends!

-Back in the base, the alarm went off as everyone panicked, the Symphogear users that were not hurt would run to the operations room as they saw that Genjuro and the operators were all speechless as they were looking at the monitor screen. The girls' gasped as their eyes widened when they looked at the screen-

"HERACLES SUPREME"

Aoi: H-Heracles Supreme is engaging Claíomh Solais!

Fujitaka: There is an all-out war in the city! Kinji-san's army is overwhelming the Spirits!

Aoi: The Witches and Fleet Girls are on their way to assist him!

Genjuro: God help us..

Chris: That goddamn idiot! -She got angry as she turned and ran but before she could leave, Soran grabbed Chris' wrist as he looked up at her while Chris looked back to see Soran- What?! Can't you see that I'm heading out to help him?!

Soran: I understand that you are angry that he left to fight Shan without telling you and everyone else but you are too weak to fight right now!

Chris: To Hell with that! I'm going beat the crap out of Shan's ass and then beat that Dumbass blonde too!

Soran: Yukine! You do know that this is something that we cannot interfere!

Chris: You guys cannot interfere what he's doing but I have the right to! -She would then push Soran's hand away as she would then run forward to reach out to Kinji- "Kinji, I hope you know that you're a real jerk for making me do this!" -She thought to herself as she held onto her crest and sang her activation song-

"Killter Ichaival tron"

Chris: -After she had transformed in the base, she quickly ran out and launch a giant rocket and rode it to the city- You better be fighting with everything you got, you jerk!

-In the city, as the sound of explosions were heard, Shan was walking out of the Secrecy tower as he looked around to see his army was slowly loosing to Kinji's bots as the Spirits were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers, Shan would look up to see the Witches were fighting as well and he saw many of the Fleet Girls were fighting as well, Shan got infuriated as he would then roar powerfully and loudly, but it was then a grappling hook covered the whole of Shan's face as Kinji was being pulled towards Shan as he had his weapons up as Kinji was singing the song "Brave Storm"-

"In a cold,dark,forest

finding what I wanted

Feelin' the speed,(Hurry！)

no more time to waste and lie

A big blowing wind drifting

like a water stream

Mimicking the strong,

wishing for a bigger me to shine

Never gonna sleep again

Find a way to beat tha vain

Drain the blood into the sword

Cut the evil with the stroke

Mighty mighty heart I want

With my dagger here I come

Just like a soldier

I'll be hunting for the prey

Thought it be easy

but i might need to pray

Rage,gotta stay alive

Wassup wanna die？

Victory's all mine！

Find more lyrics at

Whether you like it or not

here's the truth

Don't eva eva look back

stay gold for you

You're not alone,

you've got your team too

Sky is the limit so raise your spirit

In a cold,dark,forest

finding what I wanted

Feelin' the speed,(Hurry！)

no more time to waste and lie

A big blowing wind drifting

like a water stream

Mimicking the strong,

wishing for a bigger me to shine

Never gonna sleep again

Find a way to beat tha vain

Drain the blood into the sword

Cut the evil with the stroke

Mighty mighty heart I want

With my dagger here I come"

-As Kinji landed his legs onto Shan's body, he was start shooting his gattling guns, cannons and flamethrowers at Shan at point black, causing Shan to shout and scream in pain as he struggled to get out of Kinji's grappling hook-

Shan: Ahh! Release me, you fool!

Kinji: Why don't you go back to Hell! Where you belong! -Shan would quickly grab Kinji's foot and toss him afar as the grappling hook was then release and was fired onto the a light pole as Kinji moved towards the pole and swung up to the head lights and looked down at Shan-

Shan: I'll personally kill you myself!

Kinji: Great way to make it sound so obvious, white boy! -His scarfs turn into cannons as a dozen gattling guns and missile launchers along with flamethrowers came out of his backpack as he would jump down and fire all of his weapons at Shan as the Spirit would run towards him but was being slowed down by Kinji's ferocious firepower- Ha! Not so tough without your wife, now, are ya?!

Shan: Do not speak ill of Hime!

Kinji: Or what?! You'll cry and throw a tantrum?! -He would yell back at Shan without a stopping a second as he continuously fired all of the guns- First you attacked all of us and declared world destruction! Then you took control of all of us guys and made us attack the girls! What's worse is that you...You...You made me try to kill Chris-chan! -His helmet opened up and revealed his face as his eyes glowed bright green and his weapons were all changing form as a large ring appeared around Shan as turrets of multiple guns then rose from the rings and pointed their guns at Shan and started firing at the Spirit- I'll brutally murder you! I'll make you suffer more than anyone else! I'll make sure I'll protect my friends and family from anything! Even from Gods or fate itself!

Shan: Then I'll take your words for it! -The sight of bright red eyes glowed from the explosions as Kinji had stopped firing his weapons. Shan would run towards Kinji and slash at him with his claws as Kinji would dodge the attack and use his flamethrower to damage Shan but Shan would then use his tail and grab Kinji's entire face as the claw on the tail would slowly crush Kinji's skull- I won't bother by wasting my time and energy by making you serve me! I'll rid of you from this very world!

Kinji: T-Then do it! You hypocritical scumbag! -He shouted as his head was slowly being crushed. Kinji's backpack would then drop to the ground as the weapons would all withdraw into the bag and there was a little light bulb that was flashing yellow-

Shan: This is for Hime! -The sight of Kinji squirming to get out of Shan's grip would then falter as Kinji had stopped moving and blood was flowing down his entire body and onto Shan's tail as Shan dropped Kinji's body and then roared loudly and powerfully as he noticed that the bots had retreated, Shan would then turn back and enter the Secrecy Tower- Never challenge me..Ever again..

-Back in the base operations room. Everyone was in tears as they were saddened at the sight of Kinji's death-

Shirabe: K-Kinji-san..

Soran: That idiot..

Miku: Kinji-san..

Hibiki: -She was crying on Kanade's shoulder as Kanade was rubbing Hibiki's back-

Kanade: There's nothing we could do to help..

Tsubasa: I..I just hope Yukine is all right..

-Minutes later as Chris entered the city, she had noticed that all of the bots were retreating back to the base as she was confused. She landed in front of the Secrecy and was surprised that no one was coming out of the Spiritual tower, she would then look around and noticed Kinji's body as her eyes widened at the sight of Kinji's body laying on the ground as she would then run towards the body and looked down at it as she got teary-

Chris: You..Goddamn...Idiot.. -Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she had closed her eyes and was crying loudly. She would then slowly go down to his body and grab onto the crest and walked back to the base slowly. While Chris was walking back to the base, Kinji's backpack then started to shake as it transformed into a spider, it's eyes glowed yellow as it would then look up at the Secrecy tower and crawled towards it- If you had told me that you were heading out...I would have helped you! You bloody jerk...I hate how you always tease me, I hate it when you talk to other girls, I hate it when you act like a complete pervert when we're alone and I hate how you're always so serious about work..But that's you..You were always like that..You always smiled when others were not and you always had my back while I looked away from yours...Y-You're just so...Stupid...But that's what I love about you...Your stupidity.. -She said softly as she fell to her knees and held onto his crest tightly and cried, as it was then the sound of footsteps were then heard as she would look around with her saddened look and saw that Kinji's bots were all looking at her as they gathered around her- You guys..

-Haruka would then appear in front of Chris as he was in his gear as he had teleported to her from the shadows-

Chris: Haruka..

Haruka: I came to pick you up.

Chris: R-Right..

-The two gear users along with the army of bots would then walk back to the base. In the Secrecy Tower, Shan was sitting on a large throne chair as he had his right hand on his chest as he was coughing-

Spirit 1: My liege, is something wrong?

Shan: There is this aching pain in my heart..

Spirit 2: Could it be poison?

Shan: No..It's something else..But it's not important.. We'll begin our invasion operation momentarily. Prepare all of the Spirits for the final assault!

Spirit 1 & 2: Yes, my Lord! -The two Spirits bowed towards Shan as they ran out of throne room as Shan's was bleeding from the mouth slightly-

Shan: Akatsuki Kinji, user of Heracles. He was a worthy opponent.

-Outside the Secrecy Tower, on the center of the tower, the giant crystal was blinking slightly as there was cracks on the crystal and the sight of blood was bleeding out from the cracks of the crystal was seen-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that Kinji's biggest fear is making Chris sad and angry? He loves her smile and it hurts him to see her sad or angry as he also fears her sadness and anger at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13: Superb Song of the Valkyries

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

Chapter 13:- Superb Song of the Valkyries

Theme song: Vitalization -Aufwachen Form- - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song:- Rain - Sid

Soran: Kinji's sacrifice will not be in vain. We'll head out there and strike now!

Hibiki: N-Now? Are gears just finished their repairs and it's only been a few hours after Chris-chan came back..

Soran: Hibiki, I know you're concern for Yukine and that you're afraid of Shan after seeing Kinji die but anymore time we waste here, Shan will have the upperhand as he grows stronger throughout each passing hour.

Tsubasa Alter: I agree, Shan is no Human being after all. He's on a different scale of power.

Shirabe: More powerful than Fine, Pavarian Illuminati and Carol..

Aozora: We already saw how strong that dude is anyway, a single blast from his tower can nuke a whole city.

Soran: Exactly. Which is why we must stop him before it's too late!

Miku: What's the plan of attack?

Soran: Simple, since we still have Kinji's army on our side along with the Fleet Girls and the Witches to help us, we can still try to overpower the Spirits.

Ayumu: What about the Decepticons?

Soran: We can't blame them for leaving Earth when their leader is gone.

Ayumu: Soundwave would have been really useful here.

Soran: He would have been but he's not anymore.

Shirabe: W-What about Nii-san and the others?

Soran: They'll have to stay and rest while they can. We need to fight now before it's too late!

Hibiki: All right! Now I'm pumped!

Haruka: Vengeance.

Soran: That's more like it. Now, let's go.

-From the passing hour, the Symphogear users quickly set out for their final assault on the Secrecy Tower as hundreds to thousands of Kinji's bots followed behind them while the Witches were heading towards the Tower from the skies and the Fleet Girls were preparing their weapons. Back in the ocean.-

Haruna: Hibiki-chan, Akatsuki-chan, the fleets are all ready.

Hibiki: Good, now we'll follow the plan that our Admiral has given us!

Akatsuki: Tsunami fleet on me! -A large number of fleet girls gathered together as they were floating on the water and were going around the city through the ocean as there were over hundreds to nearly thousands of fleet girls- Without sacrifice we will win!

Hibiki: The Admiral will praise us for this.

Haruna: Let's go, the Symphogear users are on their way to the tower.

Akatsuki: Right! Hibiki! Take the tower down with artillery shots!

Hibiki: Got it.

Akatsuki: Haruna-san, take the main assault fleet and assist me and my fleet in the frontal assault.

-As the Symphogear users were heading towards the Tower, they were all standing on top of the Scorpion as they stared at the tower as Ayumu would then start to sing as everyone gained their strength and listened to him sing the song "Rain"-

"June lies, and the truth right before my eyes, are stowed away in sepia tones

As I forget what it was like to be close to someone or feel their warmth

"You'll be fine on your own... right?" was forced on me as you said goodbye

Even though I should have been tired of hearing that kind of consolation

It doesn't seem as if these unrelenting memories echoing in my mind will forgive me

If I close my eyes, the force of it just grows stronger and surrounds me at a distance, and you laugh

When will the rain stop? I've been cold for so long

Why did the rain choose me when I have no way to escape?

Time gets in the way of the new morning that I finally found

It wasn't 'Next' I was heading for, but 'Past' I was always chasing

Your solace gave me opportunity, but I was reproachful and cowardly

Any time now, my turmoil will spill down these cheeks worn out by my fumbling

Those eyes don't want to know about my past, and those fingers wash it all away

An easy pace would heal these scars at a distance that looks attainable but is not

When will this rain stop? I've been cold for so long

Why did the rain choose me? Will it be okay to wrap myself in it?

I don't know when the rain will stop, and it keeps pouring down even today

As we softly huddle close together for warmth under an extended umbrella"

Elfnein: So this is Ayumu-san's song..

Shirabe: It's a beautiful song.

Elfnein: Yeah, it is..

Soran: There's the tower! -Soran and Haruka activated and sang their Superb Song as they activated their Superb Song gears and charged towards the Tower and attacked the tower from the outside as the Neuroi and the thousand of Spirits came rushing out to attack them. Chris, Hibiki, Tsubasa, Kanade, Serena, Shirabe, Tsubasa Alter and Elfnein had activated their gears and went on the offensive with the guys-

-Aozora met up with a male with bright white hair and blue eyes as he was wearing winter clothes and was holding onto a long sword as the man would introduce himself to Aozora as "Sadotarou Nagi"-

Aozora: Oh? A high ranking Spirit, huh? This will be fun!

Nagi: Seiten Aozora, let us do our best in our final fight!

Aozora: Heh! You don't have to tell me! -He said as he pointed his spear at Nagi as he drew out another spear from his left hand and charged towards Nagi as his spears glowed purple and red-

Chris: This is for Kinji! -She yelled as she got teary as she was in her Ignite form with the other girls as she would then fire and launch all of her weapons at the tower, causing it to crack and get weaker as there were cracks and explosion marks on the tower-

-Soran jumped onto the tower as he held onto the side of it with his claws as he would then start punching it with his fist and used his tail to fire powerful beams at it to tear through its wall, Hibiki and Miku would help Soran by trying to destroy the armour as well as Shirabe and Elfnein who was in her adult form would fight against the Spirits on the ground while Kanade, Serena and Tsubasa Alter were fighting in the air with the Witches. Tsubasa was riding her bike around the battlefield as she used the swords on her bike to kill the Spirits as Ayumu was riding with Tsubasa as he was launching spikes from his arms and legs and were killing the Spirits-

Soran: Tch! There's way too many of them!

Hibiki: Is there a plan B?!

Soran: No! We'll just improvise!

-The song "Period" was then heard from afar as the Symphogear users looked to where the song was coming from and saw a Tyrannopede heading towards the tower, everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Jin, Maria and Kirika together as they were standing on top of the bot-

Soran: Jin!

Shirabe: Nii-san?! Kiri-chan! Maria!

Chris: The Hell are those idiots doing here?!

Haruka: Stubbornness..

Kanade: That's them after all, those three are quite stubborn! Haha!

"In the middle of an endless journey, at a point when we seem to stop,

We let loose a deep sigh.

We started to grasp it, but it parted from us.

However, now there is no longer anything we are afraid of.

The strong bonds that tie our hearts,

Will certainly never be undone.

We have continually searched and finally reached,

This place and period.

The love filled with warmth runs through the body,

Is a memory that will never fade

I will certainly fulfill my promise and bring you with me.

The overflowing dreams, and the wishes that are embraced, everything I will place into song.

Not averting your eyes from reality,

With the courage to stand up and fight,

Change sadness and anger into strength.

Our fate is right nearby.

Look at what is ahead.

It is a sparkling world.

The cheers that shake me

I will not betray.

Together we are living for the sake of the future,

In this place and period.

The truth is at our fingertips."

Soran: Jin! You three shouldn't be here!

Jin: After hearing what happened to Kinji, I needed to get out of bed.

Maria: I felt the same way!

Kirika: I'm not going to let my brother die in vain desu! I'll avenge him desu! No matter what! -Kirika and Maria then activated their Ignite forms as they would then charge forward and attack as Jin activated his Infinity Drive as he transformed into a giant mechanical dragon known as Tiamat-

-The sound of a monstrous roar was then heard from the tower of Secrecy as a giant mechanical Spinosaurus roamed the city as it was walking towards Jin in his mechanical Tiamat form as Tiamat would then roar fiercely at the dinosaur-

Miku: W-What is that thing?

Soran: Looks like this is the first time you've seen Shan activated his Infinity Drive, huh?

Hibiki: A Dinosaur?! Are you kidding?!

Soran: Jin's a Dragon, what are the odds of him losing?

Miku: You make it sound so easy for him..

Soran: I'll make everything sound easy to Jin.

Miku: Ah! Arghh!

Hibiki: W-What's going- Ah!

Soran: Miku! Hibiki! -He helpless watched the two as their Symphogears were fading away as he looked ahead to see that Shan was absorbing the energy from their Ignite Forms along with Shénshòujìng's power and with Serena's gear as well- He's absorbing their Phonic Gain?!

-The girls would all faint as their gears disappeared as the guys would then rescue them quickly. The guys would watch Jin fight against Shan as Shan was overpowering Jin in strength-

Ayumu: Jin-san won't be able to hold out for long!

Soran: Goddamnit! I never expected this to happen! -A bright light shined beside Soran as he would then look down to see Miku and Hibiki were glowing as he noticed that the other girls were also glowing brightly as their gears were reforming back to them but was changing in a way- What in the world..?

Hibiki: This is the last time I'll let anyone hurt my friends!

-All of the girls started to sing the song "Nijiiro no Flügel" together as they were in their X-Drive forms-

"「聞こえますか…?」

奏で広がるムジーク

天に

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 解き放て

「聴こえますか…?」

イノチ始まる脈動

愛を

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 突き上げて

遥か

彼方

星が

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 音楽となった…彼の日

風は

泣いて

笑い

[Ma/Sh/Ki] やがて

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 伝い紡ぐコドウを詩(うた)にした

[Hi/Ts/Ch] そして

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 夢は

開くよ

見た事ない世界の果てへ…

Yes, just believe

神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 不死なる太陽(ほのお)

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 未来照らす

一緒に飛ばないか?

Just feeling

涙で濡れたハネ

重くて羽撃けない日はWish

[Hi/Ts/Ch] その右手に添えよう

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 描くチカラを

鳥のようにはためき合うよSinging heart

いつの日にか解る時が来るから

ずっと

忘れない

その時には

心のあるがままに

笑顔

忘れない

言葉

なんて

いらない

[Hi/Ts/Ch] まだ見ぬ地平の先

強く

強く

手と手

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 繋ぎ

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 逆光に舞う七色の翼

[Hi/Ts/Ch] そして

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 生きる

今を…

見た事ない明日の先へ

Yes, just believe

1000年後の今日も

生まれ変わって歌いたい

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 暖かいよ

[Ma/Sh/Ki] この温もり

絶対離さない

Just feeling

運命なんてない

物語は自分にあるJump

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 逃げ出したくなったら

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 宇宙(そら)を見上げよう

勇気こそが輝くんだよSinging star

遥か

彼方

星が

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 音楽となった…彼の日

たぶん

共に

出会い

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 響き

神話の一つのように紡いだ

何も

怖く

ないよ

見た事ない世界の果てへ…

Yes, just believe

神様も知らない ヒカリで歴史を創ろう

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 不死なる太陽(ほのお)

[Ma/Sh/Ki] 未来照らす

一緒に飛ばないか?

Just feeling

涙で濡れたハネ

重くて羽撃けない日はWish

[Hi/Ts/Ch] 旋律は溶け合って

[Ma/Sh/Ki] シンフォニーへと

鳥のようにはためき合うよSinging heart

虹は架かる すべては夢と共に"

-The girls would then start spreading their fire towards all of the Spirits as Shan grew weaker from the attacks as the crystal on the tower was cracking even more so. Jin would knock Shan down to the ground and pressed his hands on Shan's head as he was crushing Shan. Jin would look up at the tower and noticed that the tip of the tower was destroyed and it was falling as he had also noticed the crystal was half cracked and was bleeding, which he would then look down towards Shan and saw him struggling as he was screaming in pain in his dinosaur form-

Soran: -He noticed the crystal on the tower and saw what was happening to Shan as he would then open the mouthpiece on his covered mouth and fired an atomic beam at the crystal, causing it to get destroyed but it was still slightly intact but a large yellow beam came out from the inside of the crystal and destroyed the other half as a man jumped out of the crystal as he was wearing a familiar Symphogear armour, Soran's eyes widened as he smiled happily at the sight of the man- I knew it.

Chris: Kinji!

Kirika: Eh?! Onii-chan?!

Kinji: Ah? Ahhh! -He was falling as Chris would then rush towards him and catch him as she would then hug him tightly in her arms as she was crying- C-Chris-chan?

Chris: You goddamn idiot..Where have you been?!

Kinji: I've been AFK(Away from keyboard) for a while~

Chris: Now's not the time for jokes, you jackass! -She yelled at him as she would then slap his face strongly but then hugged him afterwards- But...I thought you were dead..

Kinji: My backpack stored my entire body system within it and the body you saw that died was a doll that I was controlling from my backpack~ I was using life hacks! Yay~

Chris: Jeez..You're just so...

Kinji: Charming? Handsome~? Sexy~? Haha! I know I'm all three!

Chris: You're just so stupid!

Kinji: Eh?!

Soran: Jin! Get rid of him!

-Shan would speak out to the Symphogear users in his dinosaur form as he was in pain-

Shan: Y-You..Will all fall by my hands..

Soran: I'd like to see you try to kill us!

-The Symphogear users stood by Jin and surrounded Shan as the Bots also surrounded the grounded dinosaur-

Shan: I..Will return...And when I do... I will make sure that you will all suffer..

-Jin roared powerfully as he would then crush Shan's skull and killed him in an instant, as Shan would disintegrate into the air as the tower and all of the other Spirits were also disappearing along with Shan as the Symphogear users watched the Spirits disappear-

Kirika: Onii-chan! -She'd run up to her brother and jump on him and hugged him tightly as she was in tears as she rubbed her face all over his clothes-

Soran: So what happened?

Kinji: I infiltrated the Secrecy Tower and hacked through their entire tower with my backpack and I found a way to kill Shan from the inside by piercing the crystal from deep within.

Maria: So you faked your death?

Kinji: Yes desu!

-Chris would walk up to Kinji and punch him on the head as she crossed her arms and looked away from him angrily-

Kinji: Ow..

Tsubasa: Seems like you need to spoil a little someone and pay her some attention.

Kinji: That's what I've been thinking throughout the whole time while I was hacking..

-As the others were talking, Maria and JIn were watching them from a distance as Jin would move closer to Maria as he was a little nervous-

Maria: You don't have to act so nervous.

Jin: I-I am nervous! Are you wounds all right? Were you about to die? I'm so sorry that I stabbed you...

Maria: It's not your fault, it was Shan who took control of you after all.

Jin: A-Are you angry?

Maria: I'm not angry.

Jin: But you're not even looking at me directly..

Maria: I just don't feel like looking at you.

Jin: S-So you are mad then!

Maria: I said I'm not mad!

Jin: Y-You're yelling..

Maria: Oh quiet you..

Jin: I-I said I was sorry though..

Maria: Hmph.

-Within the passing hours, the civilians returned back to the city as there was construction work throughout the entire country of Japan as the existence of Shan and his Spirits had disappeared. In the center of the entire country where the Secrecy Tower stood, the police blocked the roads leading to the one area that lead to where the tower formerly stood as Kinji along with Elfnein, Ayumu were investigating the area. Kinji was digging around the ground as there was a large patch of grass with flowers on the road as he came across a pure white crystal-like pendant as there was a taint of amber glowing from within the crystal. Kinji would take out a small container from his bag and put the crystal into the container and sealed it up-

Ayumu: Did you find anything?

Kinji: I did but I'll handle this one. How about from your end?

Ayumu: Nothing out of the ordinary.

Kinji: Elfnein-chan?

Ayumu: I don't know. Elf-chan? Did you find anything?

Elfnein:... -She was sweating as she was looking down towards a hole that she had dug as she was breathing heavily and was panicking. The guys would walk over to her to check on her and as they reached her, they wondered what was wrong as they would then look down at the hole as their eyes widened at the sight of a human skeleton holding onto a long white sword that was broken in half as the corpse had worn a Russian uniform. The three headed down to the hole to check on the skeleton's clothes and saw the dog-tag that had a name written on it in Russian- "Shan Vile. Merkava".. Is the name..

Kinji: So this is his body, huh?

Ayumu: It's quite sad.

Kinji: Tell me about it. -The skeleton twitched slightly as the three got afraid and quickly ran out of the hole and bury the corpse with dirt- W-What the hell..

Ayumu: H-He can't be alive..Right?

Kinji: Yeah, I doubt that! Right, Elfnein-chan? Elfnein-chan?

-The two guys were looking at Elfnein as she seemed to be scared as she held onto her tablet tightly in her small arms, Ayumu would walk up to her and squat down to her as he would then hug her softly as he comforted her-

Ayumu: If Shan is ever alive, we'll take him out again.

Kinji: Yup! But hey, it's getting late, let's head back to the base.

Ayumu: I agree.

Elfnein: R-Right.. Okay.. -She nodded as she smiled at Ayumu and held his hand as the three walked back to the base-

-Deep underground at Shan's corpse, his skeletal body started to shake from the ground as the eyes of the skeleton then glowed bright red as it stared right up at the ground with his jaw wide open-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that, originally, Maria was supposed to panic and scream in fear whenever she saw Jin as she was traumatised by him? After he had pierced her stomach with his Rapier? But that was cut out because it would have dragged the story for too long and it would have made it boring, is what the original writer said.


	14. OVA 1:- Girl's Night

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

OVA 01:- Girl's Night

Theme song: Hallelujah! - JAM PROJECT

Ending Song:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

-The girls of the Symphogear users were at Chris' apartment as they were all having a sleepover together. Kirika and Hibiki were singing the song "Kurutto Mawatte Ikkaiten" as they were having a karaoke while the others talked to each other while some listened to Kirika and Hibiki sing-

"The opposite of delicious, I don't want to eat

The opposite of a distinguished person is a lech.

There are various kinds of opposites, but

When you say you really hate something, it's something I like a little.

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Wahaha

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Wahaha

The opposite of tears are, just as I thought, tears.

Completely happy is, in the end, happy.

The child that cried yesterday will laugh tomorrow.

Today, today, today, something will change completely

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Wahaha

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Wahaha

If a champion is toppled, he's just a normal person.

The earth is round, so it's easy to roll around.

But from there is the difference of kindness.

Which, which, whichever way you look, it'll stand back up again.

Kurutto mawatte ikkaiten

Kurutto mawatte ikkaiten

Kurutto mawatte ikkaiten de

Hikkurikaette wahaha

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Wahaha

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Wahaha

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Wahaha

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Wahaha

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Wahaha

Spin once around

Spin once around

Spin once around and

Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!

Wahaha"

Chris: Hey! I said that you could sing but I did not say that you could sing louder than Senpai in her concert!

Hibiki: You're no fun, Chris-chan! What's the point in a karaoke if we can't sing all out?

Kirika: Desu desu! We need to sing loudly desu!

Maria: Why not let them enjoy themselves? It's been awhile since we could hang out like this.

Serena: Mmhmm. -Serena nodded as she was sitting next to Maria as she was drinking a cup of hot chocolate-

Hibiki: Too bad Elfnein-chan and Tsubasa Alter-san can't join us though.

Kanade: Don't worry about Alter, she needs to help Elfnein and Kinji to investigate the remains of the Secrecy after all. After all, Tsubasa Alter was formerly known as the Symphogear commander back when she was still a Spirit.

Chris: Oh yeah, you did mention that before. What did she do when she was a Spirit?

Kanade: Similar work to what Kinji and Soran are doing. Keeping balance amongst the ranks of Spirits and researching the enemy.

Chris: Keeping balance? Soran doing that? Ha!

Hibiki: Chris-chan! That's rude!

Chris: I've never seen him "keeping balance" of us!

Kirika: That's not true desu! He organised perfect teams for us desu!

Chris: And how is that "Keeping balance"?

Kirika: Uh...Um...I-I don't know desu..

Miku: He always made sure the strongest are up front while the weakest stayed behind to cover the backs of the others. That's what he does to keep balance.

Chris: Huh? Like how?

Miku: Hmm. Like when he sent Hibiki along with himself and Jin-san up to the front for a frontal assault while the rest of us followed them from behind and covered their backs.

Chris: Fair enough but are there any positives about him?

Hibiki: He's cute!

Miku: Yes. He's cute!

Chris: Y-You two are just so..A-Anything else?

Hibiki: He has nicer abs than Master!

Chris: N-Nicer abs? Huh?

Miku: He has 6 packs.

Chris: Oh the packs but anything else?

Hibiki: Um...H-He's uh..He's nice!

Miku: Isn't that normal?

Hibiki: Oh yeah..What about you, Miku?

Miku: He's sweet~

Maria: Sweet as in?

Miku: He's lovable~ He's also very caring~

Kanade: Like Tsubasa's boyfriend?

Tsubasa: Wha-?! Kanade! -She got flustered after hearing what Kanade said-

Kanade: Haha!

Miku: I guess you can say that but he's just so innocent and so fun to tease~

Shirabe: Fun to tease?

Miku: Yeah! Every time I hold his hand or try to hug him, he would get embarrassed like an adorable little boy~ Hehe~

All the other girls: "You're just aggressive.." -They thought as they looked at Miku-

Miku: Oh! What about you Kirika-chan? How's your relationship with Haruka-kun?

Kirika: Hmm? With Haru? -She thought about it as she was eating a stick of pocky- He's...Ehe...Ehehehehe~ -When she had finished eating, she started to drool as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her cheeks as she blushed and picture her moments with him-

Shirabe: Kiri-chan? Kiri-chan~? -She poked Kirika's cheek softly but couldn't get her attention- She's dreaming.

Miku: I guess she likes bad boys, huh? He's quite good looking after all.

Kirika: Wha-?! I won't let you have him desu! Haru is mine desu!

Miku: I-I never said I wanted him..

Tsubasa: What about you Maria? You never really told us about your relationship with Satoru.

Maria: E-Eh? I-It's nothing really.. -She got nervous as she twirled her hair slightly as she looked away with a blush on her face-

Serena: She has not talked to Jin for a whole day.

Tsubasa: W-What?

Shirabe: She got mad at him for stabbing her, so Nii-san is now depressed.

Hibiki: Shirabe-chan? Shouldn't you be with him then?

Shirabe: I'm not allowed to go into pubs..

Maria: He's at a pub?!

Tsubasa: There she goes again..

Maria: I specifically told him to not go to pubs anymore! Especially when he's alone!

Shirabe: H-He went with Soran-san and the Commander..

Maria: Oh, I-I guess that is all right then..

Miku: Soran is drinking?!

Hibiki: Soran is such an adult~ Haha!

Shirabe: I-I don't know if Soran-san is drinking or not, all I know is that Nii-san said that he'll be going out to a pub with the commander and Soran-san..

Miku: -She would then grab her cell as she started dialling, Hibiki would quickly grab Miku's phone and pull it away from Miku- Wha-?! Hibiki! What are you doing?! I need to call him!

Hibiki: No you don't! Let him have some fun! He's older than us so he can drink!

Tsubasa: He's the same age as me and we're both minors, we're not allowed to drink until we're 22 like Maria.

Hibiki:...Miku! Call him! -She would then quickly pass the phone to Miku as Miku would then quickly call Soran-

-Soran would then answer his phone-

Soran: Hello?

Miku: Soran!

Soran: Yes?

Miku: Where are you at right now?!

Soran: At the Commander's home right now, why?

Miku: Eh? You're not at a pub with Jin-san and the commander?

Soran: We were but all of the pubs were too crowded since everyone was celebrating that they get to return back home so we decided to go to the commander's house instead.

Miku: Oh..W-Wait! Are you drinking?!

Soran: N-No, I'm not. You know I hate anything that is bitter..

Miku: W-What are you drinking right now?

Soran: Juice.

Miku: Oh thank goodness, all right~ You go have fun, okay?

Soran: O-Okay? -The sound of Jin shouting in the background was then heard through Miku's phone as Genjuro was laughing loudly at the back as Miku would then hang up-

Miku: Well everything seems all right!

Maria:..Was that Jin? Did I just hear him? Was he shouting?

Miku: Y-Yes he was and the commander was laughing loudly at the back too.

Maria; Jin..You idiot..

Shirabe: Maria, you should cut Nii-san some slack.

Maria: Why should I?

Shirabe: He was controlled by Shan's powers as that were given to that Shon guy and had no control over himself, it's not something that you can blame him for..

Maria: Hmph! Still no! He did not hesitate like the others did!

Serena: Why don't you two just break up then?

Maria: N-Never! No! Not in the slightest bit! I won't break up with him!

-Everyone would then stare at Maria-

Kirika: So you do love him desu..

Maria: O-Oh quiet you.. A-Anyway! What about you Tsubasa? How's your relationship with Aozora?

Kirika: Ah, she's trying to run away from the subject desu!

Tsubasa: M-Me and Aozora..?

Kanade: They're plain boring!

Tsubasa: Kanade!

Kanade: I'm stating the truth, Tsubasa! You two act so passive and quiet when you're both in public! You two rarely talk too!

Hibiki: Ao-kun and Tsubasa-san used to talk a lot before they started dating, what happened anyway?

Tsubasa: T-That is..

Serena: You had sex didn't you?

Tsubasa: W-Why are you so straightforward?!

Kirika: Serena is cool desu! She's always honest desu!

Kanade: She didn't deny that she didn't do it with him so yeah, it's obvious that the two did screw around in bed.

Tsubasa: ... -She blushed madly as she looked down to her feet and got nervous-

Maria: I'm actually surprised to hear that Serena knows about this sort of thing.

Serena: The Spirit world is a free world after all~ -She said as she smug at everyone and then wink at them as all of the girls would then gasp as they were shocked as they looked at Serena-

Maria: W-Wait..So did you..

Serena: Hmm~ Once or twice when I was a Spirit.

Maria: M-My little sister..

Kanade: Ha! You should've seen her in the Spirit World! She could get any guy she want there! Except Shon, Shan and the higher ranked Spirits! Haha!

Maria: H-How old were you when you did it?

Serena: Last two years ago.

Kirika: DEAAATTTHH! She did it way before you did, Maria! Desu desu! Maria lost to her sister desu! Nyahahaha! -She started laughing loudly as Maria got slightly irritated as she pulled Kirika's ear tightly- O-Ow! Ow! Ow! Desu! I-I'm sorry desu!

Maria: Hmph! At least my boyfriend doesn't smoke like yours.

-Kirika would then pout as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Maria as Shirabe would then pout as well and look at Maria-

Shirabe: Nii-san drinks. A lot.

Maria: I-I know! He's a slight alcoholic but still!

Shirabe: He drinks...A lot at home..

Maria: Eh? H-He does?

Shirabe: Whenever you two would argue, he would come back home either drunk or drinking..

Maria:..

Serena: Oh! Maria's to blame for making her beloved boyfriend sad all the time!

Kirika: Buu buu! Bad Maria desu!

Maria: W-Why are you blaming me?!

Hibiki: Maria-san! You should really pay more attention to Jin-san. He's a really nice and caring person.

Maria: E-Eh?! I-I do pay attention to him!

Shirabe: Not enough attention.

Maria: Then why don't you tell me what I should do to make him stop drinking? -She asked as she turned to Shirabe-

Shirabe: K-Kiss him.

Maria: Kiss him?! What does that have to do with his drinking?!

Miku: I think what Shirabe-chan is trying to say is: Show him more love so that he'll forget about alcoholism. Am I right?

Shirabe: Yes.

Maria: S-Show him more love? -She blushed slightly but was a little confused-

Kirika: Do what I would do to Haru desu! I try to make him stop smoking desu!

Tsubasa: Takanashi smokes?

Kirika: Not a lot desu but he does smoke. He doesn't drink though.

Hibiki: Soran has a sweet tooth.

Kanade: Aozora loves sweets too. What about Ayumu?

Shirabe: He drinks like Nii-san but not as much. He's a light drinker apparently, that's what Elfnein told me.

Miku: What about Kinji-kun?

Chris: He can drink as much as an actual adult but he prefers coffee and tea over alcohol.

Kanade: So the only heavy drinker is Jin, huh? What a surprise~ Well then, Maria, looks like you're gonna have to deal with your alcoholic boyfriend yourself or let Shirabe there handle it for you~

Maria: S-Shirabe, if you were in my position, what would you do to make Jin stop drinking?

Tsubasa: Maria, you're gonna regret asking that question..

Maria: Eh?

Kirika: Desu desu.

Hibiki: I hope Maria-san doesn't get a stroke after this.

Miku: I can always call Ayumu-san if that ever happens.

Maria: W-What are you guys talking about? -She began to worry slightly as Shirabe stood up and walk over to Maria and put both of her hands on Maria's shoulder as she looked at Maria closely- S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: Seduce him.

Maria: WHAT?!

Tsubasa: As expected of Tsukuyomi..

Kirika: Desu.

Maria: Seduce him?! Are you insane?! Wait! Don't tell me that you..

Shirabe: I would have if you weren't dating Nii-san.

Kanade: Oh! Right at the heart! That has gotta hurt!

Maria: I-I don't...

Serena: To sum up. Shirabe-chan is saying that she would have raped Jin if you weren't dating him. Whether or not he's drunk.

Hibiki: Pfft! -She covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh-

Maria: Eh?! Why though?!

Kanade: You just don't understand how guys work now do you, Maria?

Maria: W-What do you mean?

Kirika: Sex can be a drug for guys desu. It is also healthier than alcohol desu!

Maria: Eh? N-No..

Chris: It's true facts, Maria.

Maria: "True facts"?! Then have you been doing it with Kinji lately?!

Chris: N-No! He's a dumb pervert but he's not an addict!

Maria: Oh..

Hibiki: Wait! Chris-chan did it with Kinji-kun!

Kirika: DEEAAATTTH!

Chris: Ah Christ..

Maria: A-Anyway! What would you do, Shirabe?

Shirabe: Make him lustful. Have him release the true nature of "man" inside, Nii-san.

Maria: -She blushed madly as she gulped slightly and got nervous- T-The true nature of man..

Kanade: To think the oldest girl here would be the most innocent.

Serena: Maria has always been fragile on the inside after all.

Maria: I-I am not fragile!

Shirabe: She and Nii-san had done it a few times but Maria still gets embarrassed by it.

Maria: Of course I would get embarrassed! I-It's...S-Sex you know?!

Shirabe: -She would just stare at Maria with an unpleasant look- What's your point?

Maria: Eh?! I-It really irritates me that someone younger than me knows so much more about adulthood than I do.

Hibiki: Maybe because Shirabe-chan understood the nature of guys because she lived with Jin-san?

Maria: Wait..D-Did you and JIn..?

Shirabe: No. We did not.

Maria: Oh thank goodness.

Serena: They would have if you didn't butt in. -She said to Maria as she drank her drink-

Maria: The heck does that mean?1

Kanade: Shirabe and Jin would have hooked up together if Maria was not in love with Jin in the first place.

Maria: You guys are making it sound like I'm the bad guy here..

Kirika: Shirabe has always been impatient desu, so imagine her when she's in a relationship desu.

-Everyone would then stay quiet for a moment and picture a scene with Shirabe and Jin together-

Kanade: Jin would have gotten screwed by her.

Serena: Pretty much.

Chris: I was thinking the same thing.

Kirika: Desu desu.

Shirabe: A-Am I really like that to you all?

Miku: You are somewhat aggressive towards Jin-san whenever we see you talk to him and stuff, although you try to hide it.

Shirabe: Really?

Kirika: Like holding hands and hugs desu! There were many times where you were even competing with Maria for him even though he was already dating her desu!

Shirabe: T-That's because..

Chris: Cut her some slack, she was in love and you're making it weird for everyone here so let's talk about something else.

Tsubasa: I agree.

... -There was a minute of silence until Kanade broke the silence-

Kanade: -She turned to Tsubasa with a big smile on her face- So how was sex with Aozora?

Serena: Oh I'd like to know too!

Tsubasa: W-Why does it always come to sex..?

Hibiki: It's fun and embarrassing to talk about it!

Kanade: Exactly! Great reasoning, Hibiki! Now tell us!

Tsubasa: I-I am not obliged to tell you all about our personal life together!

Kanade: Oh, all right then. I guess I'll have Alter trick him and make out with him and have her tell us what he's like in bed instead.

Tsubasa: No! Don't!

Kanade: Great, now tell us!

Tsubasa: Ugh you're just so..

-Back in Genjuro's home as Soran, Genjuro and Jin were hanging out together with Ogawa-

Jin: I didn't mean to stab her!

Soran: That is the 15th time you've told us that! Now shut up!

Jin: Y-You're so mean Soran..

Soran: I was being honest! It's annoying as hell to hear you complain about your relationship with Maria whenever she gets angry at you! Besides! You should really listen to her!

Jin: Oh quiet you! At least I ain't a pushover whenever I get pinned by a girl!

Soran: What did you just say?!

Jin: You little girl!

Soran: Man-woman!

Jin: Trap!

Soran: Douche bag!

Jin: Two-timer!

Soran: Hey! Hey! Like you're one to talk!

Jin: Oh..Whatever. -He would then hiccup as he laid down on the tatami mat and sighed as his face was bright red-

Genjuro: Ahahahaha! Perhaps you and Maria-kun should go on a trip together and release some stress?

Jin: I can't just leave Shirabe alone..

Ogawa: I can watch over her for you if you want-

Jin: NYO! -He drunkenly said loudly as he sat up and pointed at Ogawa as he was holding the bottle of Sake- I-I ain't letting no man touch my Shirabe!

Ogawa: W-What?

Soran: I could imagine Hell breaking lose if Tsukuyomi gets a boyfriend of her own..

Jin: If she gets a boyfriend, I'll kill the punk-ass twit!

Soran: What if she had fallen in love with a guy outside of her school?

Jin: I'll still kill.

Soran: Good luck Tsukuyomi.

Ogawa: But don't you love Maria-san?

Jin: I do! But I love Shirabe too! They're both my world!

Soran: God, just marry them.

Jin: Oh that sounds like a great-

Soran: Don't you dare!

Jin: -He'd pout as he looked at Soran- You're no fun.

Soran: If you marry both of them, their argument would be worse than fighting Shan all over again!

Jin: Ugh, I hate it when you're right..

Soran: If you really think Maria's not the perfect girl for you, maybe you should reconsider.

Jin: -He hugged the bottle of alcohol as he lied on the floor and considered what Soran said as Jin spoke to himself quietly- Not perfect for me..

Ogawa: Well, don't take it too seriously for now, I mean it is your first relationship after all, you can take it slowly. If you're not ready to be in a serious relationship with Maria-san, you can always tell her and I bet she'll understand.

Genjuro: I agree, Maria-kun has always been calm and collective after all.

Soran: Yeah, so take your time and think about it Jin. If you're ready to be dating then you can just go on a break.

Jin: I..I'll think about it..

-THE END-


	15. OVA 2:- A Chance

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

OVA 02:- A Chance

Theme song: Hallelujah! - JAM PROJECT

Ending Song:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

-Kinji was walking down the hallway in the Colony as he was carrying a large black metallic suitcase and was holding a few pieces of paper in his hand as he was heading towards his office. As he opened the door to his office and entered, he saw Chris lying down on the couch with a white blanket over her as she was looking at her phone with a smile on her face as she was reading her messages as she would then look up and noticed Kinji-

Chris: H-Hey..

Kinji: Hi, Chris-chan. What brings you here? -He asked as he quickly turned his attention from Chris to his desk as he started doing his work-

Chris: I-I just came to check on you! I mean, you haven't talked to any one of us from the past few days after we got rid of Shan..

Kinji: Ah, I'm sorry Chris-chan, but I've been preoccupied with work lately.

Chris: What's it about?

Kinji: Just important stuff. -The sound of a tongue clicking was then heard as Kinji shifted his eyes to the couch and saw Chris standing up with her hands clenched up as she would look at Kinji with an angry look as she was tearing up, Kinji's eyes widened slightly as he was shocked to see her tear up- C-Chris-chan?

Chris: You goddamn idiot!

Kinji: E-Eh?

Chris: D-Don't tell me that you're so bloody dense like Jin and Soran!

Kinji: W-What are you-

Chris: Did you know how worried I was when I heard that you left the base to fight Shan on your own?! Did you know how painful it was for me to hear that you died?!

Kinji: I-I know! C-Calm down, Chris-chan!

Chris: Don't tell me to calm down you perverted blonde! After hearing that you were still alive, I was so happy and relieved by it but as soon as you came back, you didn't even come to talk to anyone! Not even me! It's like you couldn't careless! Tell me Kinji! What am I to you?! Who am I to you?! It's like as if you don't l-love me anymore! We used to talk a lot more and hang out a lot more before we got together but ever since we started dating, it's like as if you got bored of me and threw me aside!

Kinji: C-Chris-chan I..-

Chris: Shut up! Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear any excuses from you but I don't want to be thrown aside like some prostitute on the street! I do not want- -Before she could finish her sentence, she was then hugged tightly by Kinji as her eyes widened slightly as she was a little surprised from the sudden hug as she would then try to forcefully push him away as she was still angry- L-Let me go you..Prick! Let go of me! I don't need your damn hugs...! -As she was slowly struggling to get out of his grip, she was slowly slowing down and was loosing her strength to push him back as Kinji would rub her back softly and continued to hug her even more so as he would then place a hand on Chris' cheek and have her look up towards him as she was crying-

Kinji: Chris-chan. I would never forgive myself if I were to just throw you aside like nothing, because everything that I said about you before is all true! You are actually my first love. I know you don't wanna hear any excuses but I'm still gonna say it anyway..

Chris: No don't-

Kinji: I like to work!

Chris: Ah...? W-What?

Kinji: I like to work, I really do. It keeps me active and I never get tired of it. I also like what I'm doing right now. Working isn't a hobby for me but it's more of a sport, but spending time with you is the absolute greatest thing in my entire life! To see you smile, to see your fragile little body walking and to see your pale skin just calms me down. To also hear you speak, eat, drink, yawn, it makes me happy! To find out that you were concerned about me really made me more happier than any man on Earth! Because that means that you really love me!

Chris: Wha-?! -She would then get embarrassed as she blushed madly and got angry at him as she would then step on his foot strongly-

Kinji: O-Ow! That hurt!

Chris: Hmph! Idiot!

Kinji: T-That's just mean, Chris-chan...-? -Before he knew, Chris was standing on her tip toes as she was kissing him on the lips as the two were blushing madly. After the kiss, Chris would look down with an embarrassed look as her head was on his chest as she was holding onto his hands-

Chris: C-Come over tonight for dinner, okay?

Kinji: Sure. Anything you say~

Chris: Idiot..

-Back in Jin and Shirabe's apartment. It was 10 A.M. in the morning as Shirabe had already taken her breakfast and had already changed into her casual wear as she was in the living room as she was playing the game "NieR: Automata" on the console on the Television. The door to Jin's room was then opened as Jin walked out of his room as he seemed to be extremely tired-

Shirabe: Good morning, Nii-san.

Jin: M-Morning, Shirabe.

Shirabe: What's wrong?

Jin: Hangover..

Shirabe: H-Hang on. I'll get you some water. -Before Shirabe could go to the kitchen, Jin would hold onto her hand as he smiled at her and shake his head slowly- N-Nii-san..?

Jin: It's all right. I just need to lie down a little more.

Shirabe: But..

Jin: You're such a good girl but it's all right, I can handle a little hangover. This is not the first time after all.

Shirabe: I-If you say so, just get some rest, okay?

Jin: Yeah. I will. -He said as he forced a smile and turned back to his room as he let go of Shirabe's hand, he would then look back at her with a tired look as he would then smile at her- I love you, Shirabe..~ -He said as he would then close the door to his room and went to bed once more-

Shirabe: ! -Her eyes widened after hearing what he said as she blushed madly and skipped multiple heartbeats as she would then quickly head back to the couch, sat down and hugged the cushion tightly with her arms as she was still blushing madly and was looking at the screen with 2B and 9S together, she would then whisper to herself softly- Y-You're so unfair Nii-san..

-An hour later as Shirabe had stopped playing her game as she was hanging up the laundry at the balcony, it was then the sound of the door bell ringing was then heard as she would then turn her attention to the door and head back inside after she had just finished hanging up the laundry as she would then head to the door and answer it, as she opened the door, she looked up to see Maria and noticed that Maria was wearing her casual clothes as well-

Maria: Morning, Shirabe!

Shirabe: M-Maria. G-Good morning. What's with the sudden visit?

Maria: Is Jin in?

Shirabe: Nii-san is resting right now.

Maria: Eh?! It's almost noon! He should be awake!

Shirabe: Y-Yeah but..He needs to get some- -Before she could finish her sentence, Maria would let herself into the apartment as she took off her shoes and went in to find Jin- M-Maria!

Maria: Jin! -She called out to him loudly as she opened the door to his room and saw that he was sleeping- Why are you still sleeping? It's almost noon!

Jin: -He would open his eyes a little as he turned over to see Maria as he smiled at her slightly and said nothing as he would then go back to sleep-

Maria: Jin!

Shirabe: M-Maria. Let him rest, besides, it's not like he has to work today.

Maria: That's not the issue! If he grows to be lazy like Kirika or either Hibiki, he'll surely regret it! Now wake up, Jin!

Shirabe: ...

Jin: R-Right..I-I'll get up.. -He said softly as he slowly got up from bed but would fall right back onto his pillow as Maria got irritated as she would then went over to his bed and pull the blanket away from him- I-It's cold..

Maria: Take a hot shower and you won't be cold!

Shirabe: M-Maria..

Jin: O-Okay.. -He slowly got up from the bed once more as he yawned loudly and slowly walked out of the room to the bathroom-

Maria: Jeez.. You're a man, you should be better than this.

Jin: Sorry.. -He was slightly depressed from having Maria yell at him as he sighed softly from his nose and went to the bathroom. After he did, Maria would sigh-

Maria: How did he become so lazy?

Shirabe:..

Maria: Shirabe? -She turned back to see the girl as she got a little worried as she saw that Shirabe was looking up at Maria with an angry look on her face- W-What's wrong? D-Did I say something that I shouldn't have?

Shirabe: Yes, yes you did.

Maria: W-What? What is it that I said then? I'm really sorry if I offended you..

Shirabe: Everything about Nii-san.

Maria: Eh?

Shirabe: I know I have no right to speak about you two as you both are a couple, even though I may also not be his actual little sister, I am still his step-sister on paper so I will say this now: LET MY BROTHER SLEEP! -She screamed out to Maria furiously as Maria was shocked to hear Shirabe shout like that as it was the first time that Maria had heard Shirabe scream at her-

Maria: L-Let him sleep..?

Shirabe: Yes! Let him sleep! Relax! We're all currently on a holiday right now so he deserves to get some rest!

Maria: B-But if he doesn't wake up early and prepare himself like Kinji or even Tsubasa, he'll get lazy and will slow everyone down!

Shirabe: That shows how little you trust him.

Maria: What are you implying?

Shirabe: Not everyone in the team is the same, Maria. You can't expect them to be like you or Tsubasa-san or even Kinji-san. You three are hard workers along with Miku-san and Ayumu-san! But Nii-san works just as hard as everyone else and deserves to get some peace and quiet! Even though you are his girlfriend, at least show some support and trust!

Maria: I-I do trust him! I trust him with my life and I am supporting him! I'm making sure he does things properly!

Shirabe: He has his own way on doing it! You don't have to force him to follow your ways! He's not you, Maria!

Maria: Shirabe..

Shirabe: Every single time I hear that you yell at him, I would get frustrated because you would never listen to him properly and watch over him! Right after he came back from being transported to another world, you've been treating him differently too! You won't give him any personal space! You always watch him from the shadows and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!

Maria: What are you trying to say..?

Shirabe: You're not acting like his girlfriend, you're acting like a stalker or an obsessed fan.

Maria: O-Obsessed fan?! Stalker?! Shirabe! You're taking it too far! I'm doing this for his own good- -Before she could finish her sentence, she got slapped on the face by Shirabe as Maria was shocked about the slap as she would place her hand on her cheek and look back at Shirabe and saw that Shirabe was really angry as she had noticed that Shirabe's eyes were getting teary as well- Eh..?

Shirabe: You're not doing it for his sake! Y-You're obviously doing it for yourself! My brother is no "Knight-in-Shining-armour" but he my hero and my beloved brother! No matter what, I'll make sure Nii-san is happy! No matter the cost! Even if that means breaking him up with his current girlfriend- You! -She said as she pointed at Maria- If you truly love him, you would have let him have some personal time and spoil him but instead you're acting like you're his mother which you are obviously not!

Maria: I don't want to lose him anymore!

Shirabe: Huh?

Maria: I had already lost Serena before and I had already lost Jin as well! I don't want to lose him again! That's why I'm watching over him closely! I want to protect him!

Shirabe: You're not the only one who has the same idea.

Maria: What are you saying?

Shirabe: I also want to protect him and I don't want to lose him too but if I ever see you break his heart ever again by yelling at him, I'll properly make sure that the both of you are separated.

Maria: S-Separated?! W-What do you mean by that?

Shirabe: By all means, I'll make sure you two break up if you ever make my brother sad again.

Maria: I...

-It was then JIn walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck as he was wearing his home shorts and a tank-top as he still seemed tired, he would then look at the two and felt a pressuring atmosphere-

Jin: S-Something wrong?

Maria: N-No! It's nothing, I think I'm gonna go for now.

Jin: Eh? But you just got here. Why don't you join us for tea? Or..Brunch, if that's what you call it.

Maria: N-No thank you, I'll pass for now. I have plans after all.

Jin: A-All right then, but if you ever need anything, you can always send me a text, okay?

Maria: Y-Yeah! Thanks, I'll see you both later then..

Jin: Bye bye.

Maria: Bye.. -She said as she walked out of the apartment, after she walked out of the apartment and closed the door, she would put both of her hands on her face as she started crying and walked forward as she went back to her car-

Jin: Did something happen between the two of you?

Shirabe: Girl talk.

Jin: Ah okay, I guess I shouldn't pry into it then. Anyway, is there anything that you want to do?

Shirabe: Nothing really. Are you hungry? I can go and make something for you if you want.

Jin: -He would smile and chuckle softly as he would pet Shirabe on the head and poke her cheek as he seemed more cheerful- You're so kind but it's okay, I'm not hungry anyway.

Shirabe: A-Are you sure?

Jin: Yeah, I'm just gonna go out for a jog in awhile, is that okay with you?

Shirabe: Yeah, sure, go ahead, Nii-san, go and enjoy yourself.

Jin: Oh! Unless you wanna come too?

Shirabe: I-I'll pass, Nii-san but thanks.

Jin: Aww all righty then.

-Moments later after Jin had left to jog, Shirabe would clench her hands into fists after he left as she was infuriated with Maria-

Shirabe: One more time, Maria..One more time and I'll break you both up, even by force..

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that out of everyone else's relationship(s), the most stable one is Kirika and Haruka along with Tsubasa and Aozora as those two couples rarely get into arguments and do not face any issues amongst each other as a couple.


	16. OVA 3:- Zero Chances

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear SVT

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアSVT

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia SVT)

(SVT:- Shan Vile Termination)

OVA 03:- Zero Chances

Theme song: Hallelujah! - JAM PROJECT

Ending Song:- ケロパック - Ayaka Hirahara

Jin: Shirabe! You ready yet? -Jin said as he walked out of his room as he was wearing his casual out clothes as he would then look out to the balcony and saw that it was getting dark as the Sun was slowly disappearing as night was coming by quickly-

Shirabe: -She tied her hair slightly as she would then look at herself in the mirror for a moment as she would then smile and walk out of her room- Yeah. -As she walked out of her room, she was wearing a pure white and pink dress as she had one single tied hair on the side of her hair as it resembled Soran's hairstyle while she let the rest of her hair down- H-How do I look?

Jin: -He would blush and cover his mouth with his hand as he would give her a thumbs up with his free hand- Absolutely adorable and beautiful!

Shirabe: -She would blush slightly as she smiled and looked down- Y-You're overly dramatic, Nii-san.. L-Let's go..

Jin: Ah~ She's so cute~ -Shirabe was at the entrance door as she waited for Jin-

Shirabe: Nii-san!

Jin: Huh? O-Oh yeah! Right!

-The two would head down to the apartment's parking lot as they would both get into the car as Jin would start the car and drove out of the area and headed straight to Lydian-

Jin: So we don't have to pick up Chris or Kirika, right?

Shirabe: Yeah, Kiri-chan said that Kinji-san will send them both there.

Jin: He's finally done with his work, huh? I guess he now has time to complain about how bored he is.

Shirabe: -She would chuckle softly- That's Kinji-san after all.

Jin: But a prom, eh? With Highland Boy's school, huh?

Shirabe: It was your old school right?

Jin: Yeah but that was years ago, it must've changed since the last time I left.

Shirabe: I wonder who else is going to be at the prom.

Jin: Obviously Hibiki, Miku, Serena, Haruka, Aozora, Kirika, you and Chris.

Shirabe: If only you could join us..

Jin: Nah it's all right. I have plans with Maria after all.

Shirabe: Where will you two be?

Jin: We'll be at a nearby Cafe Bar that's just a few blocks away from your school.

Shirabe: Okay but promise me that you won't drink too much, all right? You're driving after all.

Jin: Promise~

Shirabe: You better mean it, Nii-san.. -She said to Jin as she would look at him and pout as Jin would laugh. Jin would arrive to the front gate of the school as the site of many students in formal wear were entering the school. Shirabe would open the car door as she stepped out of the car- I'll call you later then?

Jin: Yeah. Oh! And have fun, okay~?

Shirabe: Nii-san..

Jin: W-What?

Shirabe: N-Never mind.. -She sighed softly as she closed the car door and walked to the school hall as Jin drove away. As Shirabe reached the school hall, she saw the other girls were together as she went up to them-

Kirika: Ah! Shirabe!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan.

Hibiki: Wow! You look cute today~ Trying to get a guy for yourself, Shirabe-chan~?

Shirabe: Not really..

Hibiki: Eh? Really? Cus the outfit you're wearing is just so appealing.

Miku: Hibiki! Watch what you're saying!

Hibiki: Eh?! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!

Chris: You are a real idiot, you know that right?

Hibiki: L-Like you're one to talk, Chris-chan! You keep showing off your boobs!

Chris: Huh?! The Hell you talking about?!

Kirika: Onii-chan chose the dress for her desu.

Serena: That explains everything now~

Kirika: Desu!

Chris: Eh? Does it not suit me? -She asked as she looked down to see her white long dress with red outlines as she had her cleavage shown-

Hibiki: It does suit you but I think Kinji-san was trying to mess with you..

Chris: What? But he said he liked this dress.

Miku: He does have good taste in clothes but don't you think it's revealing, Chris? Especially around the chest area.

Chris: Really? Seems pretty normal to me.

Serena: Miku, you can't win against a girl who was destined to have breasts that are the size of her head~

Kirika: Hahahaha! Size of her head desu! Hahaha!

Hibiki: Pfftt! Hahaha! N-Nice one, Serena-chan!

Chris: S-Shut up! You look like a little girl who is in her elementary prom!

Serena: Well yeah, physically I do still look like a 10-12 year old but in fact, I'm actually 20~ But since I didn't have proper education, I was asked to study here with the rest of you~

Hibiki: Did Maria-san force you to?

Serena:..Y-Yes..Yes she did.. -Hibiki would walk over to Serena and pat her shoulder-

Shirabe: Hibiki-san, why a cheongsam?

Hibiki: Soran said he likes Chun-Li from Street Fighter!

Shirabe: S-So you're wearing a cheongsam to resemble her? Yet Miku-san is wearing a simple dress..

Miku: Soran said that whatever I wear makes me look pretty so I simply wore whatever seems pretty in my closet.

Hibiki; Miku is such cheat.

Miku: You just lack sense of fashion, Hibiki~

Hibiki: Hnngg! Not fair!

-The girls would then laugh as a group of male students would walk into the hall as they were all wearing their formal wear, as Aozora and Haruka walked into the hall, many of the girls were staring at the two males. Kirika moved her attention towards Haruka as her eyes widened at the sight of Haruka wearing a suit and was extremely tidy as he does not look messy and rowdy like usual. Kirika blushed and smiled widely as she would then run up to Haruka and yelled his name loudly-

Kirika: Haru~!

Girl 1: Who is she?

Girl 2: Tch! She knows him?

Girl 3: She's a first year..

Haruka: Kiri? -He turned his attention ahead of him as Kirika ran up to him and jumped as she hugged him tightly and kissed his nose softly as Haruka would blush slightly and held onto her- H-Hi there..

Kirika: You look handsome tonight desu~

Girls: Hnnggg! That is so not fair!

Aozora: Haha! Looks like you two are really kicking it up, aren't ya? Haha!

Kirika: Ao-kun! You go to the same school as Haru?

Aozora: We're actually classmates but yeah!

Kirika: Oh! You didn't tell me desu!

Aozora: I thought you already knew but hey, since that you didn't know before, now you know! Haha!

Kirika: Desu!

-A young teenage girl would walk up to the stage that was in front of the entire hall as a song started to play in the background as the girl began singing the song "Keropak". Haruka would let Kirika down slowly-

Kirika: Haru? Wanna dance desu?

Haruka: By all means. -He said with a smile on his face as he held her hands as the couple would begin dancing to the song with a few others joined in and dance as well while Aozora walked towards Shirabe and the others-

"Three Two One, Fire!

Ready go！ 手をつないでゆこう！

そうさ新しい次のステージへ

描く夢のもっと先に

僕らの歩幅を合わせて

Ready go！ あきらめないでゆこう！

未来は僕らで変えてゆくんだ

君がいればどんな暗闇(ブラックホール)もこわくなんかなんかないさ

君、誰なの どこからきたの なぜ家(うち)に来たの

君は敵なの？ 味方なの？ どっちかっていったら戦友？

これがホントの友情ってやつなら

いっそ 一緒に 侵略しちゃえば？

Ready go! あせらずにゆこう！

やることなすことプラマイゼロでも

君がいるから

エブリデーサンデーエブリデーラッキーでハッピー！ yeah！

大好きだわ 大っ嫌いだわ

やっぱスキだわ〜あかさたなはまやらわ？

友達なの？ 家族なの？ どっちだって同じ

これがホントの愛ってやつなら

いっそ 一緒に 侵略しちゃえば？

あたりまえに そばにいて

突然 いなくなっちゃいやだよ

君と一緒に いたいから いつまでも きっと ずっと

Ready go！ どこまでもゆこう！

どんなエンディングが待っていても

君がいればすべてがオーライ

ねえ、ちょっとまって もしかして やっぱり最後はこうなるの？

ミッションオーバー？ミッションコンプリート？

NO！ NO！ まだまだミッションコンテニュー！ kero！

Aozora: Out of all of us, those two are lucky.

Serena: Couldn't agree more.

Miku: I think they look cute together.

Hibiki: I do too.

Chris: I don't think that's what he meant.

Miku: Eh?

Hibiki: Ao-chi, what did you mean?

Aozora: Out of all of us, those two are able to be together in a prom. I mean look at us.. Tsubasa-senpai, Kinji-san, Jin-san and Soran-san can't join us tonight..

Miku: Now that you mention it..

Hibiki: Ao-chi! Why are you so depressing?!

Aozora: Eh?! S-Sorry but I can't help but say it, I mean look at us right now!

Chris: As much as I hate to admit it but it hurts to see them act all lovey dovey in front of us.

Miku: The more I think about it, it does..Somewhat irritate me as well..

Hibiki: M-Miku..? C-Chris-chan..?

Serena: You guys are lucky to have someone to be with..

Shirabe: Yeah..

Hibiki: Yeah! We're single!

Aozora: Say that even louder and you'll be swarmed by guys.

Hibiki: Eh really?! Oh that'll be cool!

Aozora: No it will not..

Serena: Why not?

Aozora: Many of the guys from my school are the sort that would do anything to get laid rather than find an actual girlfriend for life.

Shirabe: W-What kind of school do you go to?

Aozora: A very free-willed and fun school but is also depressing, especially on Valentine's day.

Chris: What happens on Valentine's?

Aozora: Everyone would open up their shoe locker and check their desks for chocolate but get nothing instead.

Serena: -She would then start sniffling as she began to act and cry- Y-You guys are just so sad..

Aozora: I-I'm not them.. Haruka-san too..

Hibiki: Of course Haru-kun won't feel that way! He's like Shirabe-chan! Quiet!

Shirabe: Eh?

Aozora: Well yeah, he shuts himself deep within and make sure no one talks to him so he's hard to talk to but he does have friends and a large group of guys that back him up.

Chris: You don't have your own group?

Aozora: I do but mine is much smaller than his. In a way, Haruka-san has this aura around him that attracts other people around him. They don't piss him off or annoy him, instead they help him and he'll help them too.

Serena: Like how?

Aozora: If someone in our class forgets to do their homework, he'll step up from his seat and pass his notes to the student and let him copy it. He won't say why he'll lend them his work, he just puts his notebook on the person's desk and then walk away.

Chris: Isn't that just rude?

Aozora: Everyone's used to it. Besides, we all respect him, he may be hard to talk to and is straight forward with his actions but we all know that he's really kind.

Serena: Oh? That makes him sound cute~

-Kirika was shouting in the background as she was yelling at Serena from a distance while dancing with Haruka-

Kirika: HARU IS MINE DESU!

Serena: I-I'm surprised she can hear me from the noise..

Shirabe: It might be instinct..

Aozora: She does express a lot of love for him after all.

Hibiki: Even more than Miku and Soran?

Aozora: Yeah.

Miku: Wha-? Are you saying that Soran and I don't look as in love like Kirika-chan and Haruka-kun?

Everyone: Yes.

Miku: Why?!

Serena: Soran-kun is shy after all.

Miku: W-What's your point?

Shirabe: He doesn't seem like your boyfriend from our eyes but instead he's more like a...

Chris: Little brother.

Shirabe: Yes! That's it, he looks more like your little brother to us.

Miku: Huh? That doesn't make any sense!

Aozora: The way you treat him is the same way a teenage girl or a mother would treat a young boy. Very similar, you'd cling onto the child, talk to child innocently and keep close watch over the kid.

Hibiki: Exactly! Miku! Give Soran some space! Maybe you should learn from me~ Hehe!

Chris: Never take advice from this muscle-head dork here, she'll ruin your whole life.

Hibiki: D-Dork..?

Miku: T-Then how should I interact with him in public?

Shirabe: Do something simple? Hold hands, talk normally and not treat him like a child.

Miku: O-Okay..?

Aozora: But he didn't seem to mind the fact that he was being treated as a child by Miku-san though.

Serena: Maybe he's hiding his embarrassed emotions about it.

Miku: I-Is he?!

Serena: I-I'm just saying hypothetically..

Miku: Oh..

Aozora: A-Anyway! You don't have to worry, Miku-san! I mean it's only been a few months since you two started dating, maybe you just can't see him as an adult yet until he does something very adult-like to you?

Miku: Like what?

Serena: Pin you down on the bed and start caressing your boobs and then your butt.

Miku: Eh?! -She would then blush madly as her eyes widened-

Aozora: I like how Serena-chan is just so honest with her words.

Serena: Jin and Maria said that my honesty is my charm after all~ Hmph~! -She smug at everyone as she crossed her arms with confidence-

Chris: Apart from doing something inappropriate, maybe he'll cook dinner for you or do the groceries for you?

Hibiki: He already does those things for us though.

Chris: W-What?

Hibiki: If I'm busy with my class and my training sessions with Master, I would ask him to help me out with the groceries and bring them to Miku.

Chris: I-I didn't think he was a complete gentleman..

Miku: He also cooks for Hibiki and me if I can't cook.

Shirabe: Why were you not able to cook?

Miku: Cleaning or if I have to tutor Hibiki for exams and stuff.

Shirabe, Serena, Aozora, Chris: He's like a housewife!

-Two males and a girl would then walk up to the stage as they would start singing the song "Hallelujah!" as the dancers would dance even more happily as others watched and sang as they played along-

Aozora: Forget what I said before, I think you're both fine as you are.

Chris: I-I agree.

Serena: Yup!

Shirabe: Mmhmm.. -She would nod slightly-

Miku: Eh?

Hibiki: You guys are just weird..

"HARERUYA nan demo deki so~ YA!

Kimi to issho naraba suteki na EBURIDEE

Aru asa me ga sametara fushigi na basho koitsu wa yume ka maboroshi ka

Midori no kaeru-tachi ga waratteru demo kore wa uso ja nai

Ittai nani ga nandaka wakaranai kedo myou ni kokoro wa hare hare

Sugita kinou no kanashimi wa ima sugu oikoshite

Hashire! Tokimeki no naka wo isoge! Ryuusei ni notte eeee

HARERUYA doko demo ike so~ YA!

Ano hoshi no mukou made kimi to issho ni

Dekakeyou yumeiro TOREIN de

GOORU wa kimenai mama seiki no dai bouken!

Miagete goran yozora no ano hoshi wa kyou mo bokura wo terashiteru

Nenjuu mukyuu no kaikin shou sa sou kore wa ai da ne

Yorokobi to kanashimi wa junbankode hare nochi kumori mata hare

Kimi ga waratte ite kureru nara HIIROO ni nareru sa

Odorou! Uchuu no RIZUMU de utaou! Kimi he no omoi woo uoooo

HARERUYA nan demo deki so~ YA!

Kimi to issho naraba kyouku wa nai sa

Ima bokura yumeiro TOREIN de

Hoshi no umi wo nukete ginga wo tabi shiteru

HARERUYA shukufuku wo shiyou YA!

Kimi to deatta no wa guuzen ja nai

Dokomademo yumeiro TOREIN de

Kotae nado motazu ni mirai wo tabi shiteku!"

-The group would then sigh in sync as they watched the couples in front of them dance together with the song-

Aozora: I wish Tsubasa-senpai was here..

Shirabe: Nii-san..

Hibiki & Miku: Soran..

Miku:...Hibiki?

Hibiki: Y-Yes! I know what I just said and I meant it! Okay?!

Serena: My bed..

Shirabe: Y-Your bed..?

Serena: I love my bed, he doesn't leave me and he always makes me happy~

Shirabe: Right..

Chris:.. -She was looking at her phone as she was looking at the picture of her and Kinji together as the two were sharing a crepe together. Chris would smile sweetly and softly as she blushed and thought of him while the others grinned and looked at her- W-What?! Leave me alone, idiots!

-In the Cafe Bar that was not far from the school, both Maria and Jin were sitting together as they were having a few drinks and snacks together-

Jin: Ah~ That's just refreshing! -He said loudly as he puts down a large pint of beer down on the table-

Maria: Don't drink so much! Remember that you have to pick up Shirabe later and that you're driving too!

Jin: Aha~ I know~ -Maria would stare at Jin for awhile as she watched him enjoy himself with the food and drinks as she would smile softly but her smile would slowly disappear as she recalled what Shirabe said. Jin then noticed Maria's sad look as he got worried- Maria? Is something wrong?

-There were fleet girls in the background as Kongou would walk up to the karaoke stage as she began to sang the song "Hatsukoi"-

"五月雨は緑色

悲しくさせたよ一人の午後は

恋をして淋しくて

届かぬ想いを暖めていた

好きだよと言えずに 初恋は

ふりこ細工の心

放課後の校庭を 走る君がいた

遠くで僕はいつでも君を探してた

浅い夢だから 胸をはなれない

夕映えはあんず色

帰り道一人口笛吹いて

名前さえ呼べなくて

とらわれた心見つめていたよ

好きだよと言えずに 初恋は

ふりこ細工の心

風に舞った花びらが 水面を乱すように

愛という字書いてみては

ふるえていたあの頃

浅い夢だから 胸をはなれない

放課後の校庭を 走る君がいた

遠くで僕はいつでも君を探してた

浅い夢だから 胸をはなれない"

Maria: Jin?

Jin: Hmm?

Maria: Have you ever looked back to the past and ask yourself why you chose me?

Jin: Never. not once. Why?

Maria: Do you even love me..?

Jin: What are you saying? Of course I do! I mean it!

Maria: You mean it but..

Jin: "But"?

Maria: Am I really the one that you love or do you see someone else in me? -She said as she was getting teary and was looking at Jin-

Jin: If I saw someone else in you, I wouldn't be here right now.

Maria: What do you mean?

Jin: I would be somewhere else if I did not love you.

Maria: -She would smile happily at him as she got teary and sat up as she leaned forward to him and kissed his lips softly. After the kiss, the two would look at each other closely in each other's eyes- But I can't see you anymore.

Jin: Eh? What are you-..

Maria: Jin..? I'm breaking up with you..

Jin: W-What..? W-W-Why..?!

Maria: Every time I try to tell you something, I would always see that you would look sad and displeased and that you're always more happier with Shirabe than with me.

Jin: B-But that does not mean-

Maria: No! That is final! -Kongou would stop singing on the stage as she looked at Maria and Jin as everyone in the cafe then got quiet and turned their attention to Maria and Jin- Okay? P-Please understand Jin..It just hurts me so much to see that you're so much more happier with Shirabe than with me..

Jin:..Maria..

Maria: Good bye, Jin. -She said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the bar quickly and as she walked out of the bar, she would put her hand on her mouth as she began to cry-

Jin:.. -He would look down at his drink and sigh quietly as he was too shock to say anything. A young girl in her 20s with long red hair and golden eyes would walk up to Jin and place a bottle of Sake on his table as Jin would turn his attention to the girl-

Girl: This one is on the house, so don't take it seriously. It's normal after all..

Jin: R-Right..Yeah. Thank you.

-The redhead would smile at Jin and turn her back away and walk back to the bartender. Jin sniffed slightly as he would get from his seat and walk over to the bartender and pass him money as he paid for his drinks and food and left with the extra bottle that was given to him-

Girl: You think he'll be all right?

Bartender: We've all faced break ups in our lives before but I can only assume that, that break up was his first.

Girl: L-Let's just hope that he'll be fine for the night..

Bartender: Only time will tell.

-As Jin got into his car, he began crying slightly as he took some tissues out from the compartment that was on the passenger seat and rubbed his eyes and nose slightly as he would then drive back to Lydian and waited outside at the Gate entrance. After an hour and a half, JIn's phone started vibrating as he would then pull it out of his pocket and look at it and saw that it was a message from Shirabe-

"Are you still at the Bar?" - Shirabe

"I just arrived at the school gate. You wanna go now? I don't mind waiting." - Jin

"What about Maria?" - Shirabe

"She already went home." - Jin

"I'll head out in a minute, I was getting a little bored anyway." - Shirabe

"Haha. Take your time~" - Jin

Shirabe: "Haha."..-She said as she read his message and was getting a bit worried-

Kirika: Shirabe? What's wrong?

Shirabe: It's nothing.. -She said as she smiled at Kirika and closed her phone and put it back in her small bag- It's getting late so I'll be heading home now.

Hibiki: Eh?! So early?! It's only- Whoah! It's...It's..

Serena: 8:30 P.M.!

Kirika: DEAAATTTTHHH!

Haruka: Loud. -He said as he was drinking a cup of punch-

Aozora: Hahaha!

Shirabe: I-I'm sorry but I still have homework left to do at home..

Kirika: Ah!

Serena: I bet you forgot to do your homework~

Kirika: Desu..What about you Serena?

Serena: Hehe! -She grin confidently as she put her hands on her waist- I have not touched my books since two days ago!

Chris: Do you bloody homework!

Kirika: Homework are for the weak desu!

Serena: I actually plan to do them in the morning, I never do my homework at night~

Miku: Serena-chan works hard like Maria-san after all~

Serena: Hehe~

Kirika: Traitor desu! Don't you think so, Shirabe? Shirabe? -She looked around to find Shirabe and noticed that Shirabe had already gone out- She already left desu?

Aozora: Kirika-san scared her away.

Kirika: Desu?!

-As Jin was in the car, he would sigh loudly and smack his cheeks lightly as Shirabe would then enter the car and take the seat beside the driver's seat as she would then look at Jin-

Jin: You wanna get anything before we head back? -He asked as he faked a smile to Shirabe-

Shirabe: -She saw through the mask as she would then pretend that she doesn't know as she then looked back and saw the bottle of sake on the backseat. She would then put on her seat belt and look ahead- No, let's just go home.

Jin: Aye aye, Ma'am. -He began to drive as the two would then head back home. After the two reached back home to their apartment. Shirabe would enter the apartment first as Jin entered after her and locked the door. After he locked the door, he turned to walk forward and saw that Shirabe was looking at him with an angry look on her face as Jin would began to worry- S-Shirabe? What's up?

Shirabe: Something happened between you and Maria, tell me, Nii-san. What happened?

Jin: I-It's nothing~ Haha! Seriously, you're overthinking..

Shirabe: I'm not overthinking Nii-san. I know you.

Jin: W-What do you mean..?

Shirabe: First of all, you wouldn't bring back any alcohol home unless you're depressed! Secondly, your eyes are red! Which means that you cried! A lot too! Your nose is red too! Tell me Nii-san! What happened between you and Maria?

Jin:..-He faked a smile once more at Shirabe as he would then walk forward and walk past Shirabe and put the bottle of Sake into one of the cabinets- We...Broke up.

Shirabe: What?

Jin: Y-Yeah, we broke up..

Shirabe: Why?

Jin:...S-She.. Y-You know? Forget it..It's something I should handle on my own. Don't worry about me, Shirabe. -He said with a smile on his face as he would then walk to his room but before he reached his room, Shirabe held his hand and pulled him back as she looked up at his back, she would then look down to see tear drops were on the floor, Shirabe's eyes widened as she would then pull Jin to the couch and have him sit down as she brought a box of tissues and started wiping his tears away-

Shirabe: N-Nii-san...Take it slowly, I'm here to help, okay?

Jin: Shirabe...-He would look at Shirabe as tears were flowing down his cheeks from his eyes as he was sniffling-

Shirabe: Jeez.. So tell me why did she break up with you?

Jin: W-Well..She said something about me loving you more than her and that she thinks that I don't love her..

Shirabe: S-She said that?

Jin: I specifically remember because those words hurt the most..

Shirabe: So that's the reason why she broke up with you?

Jin: Y-Yes..

Shirabe: -After watching Jin crying, Shirabe's eyes gone dark as she would clench one of her hands strongly as she started bleeding from her palm-

Jin: S-Shirabe?

Shirabe: Huh? Y-Yes?

Jin: Thank you for hearing me out..

Shirabe: I-It's nothing! Anything for you Nii-san! -She said as she would lean towards him and give him a quick peck on the cheek as Jin would look at her with a surprised look as Shirabe blushed and put a finger on his lips- This is between us only, okay? Now go take a shower and wash your face, you need to rest.

Jin: Mm, okay. Thank you. -He said with a smile on his face as he got up from the couch and walked over to the bathroom to shower. After Jin had closed the door to the changing room to the bathroom, Shirabe's eyes turned dark once more as she pulled out her phone and went to the gallery of pictures on her phone and began deleting all of the pictures that had Maria in it-

Shirabe: You are just so selfish, Maria. So so selfish...And this time, no more second chances. -The picture of Shirabe, Maria and Kirika were on the kitchen counter as it was in a frame, a small black and pink buzzsaw then hit the frame as it would fly and get stuck on the wall as the buzzsaw only had its sharp edges on Maria-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did you know that the redhead girl and the bartender is actually Sakurauchi Riko and Nada Arata? They are from the other fan fiction known as Love Live! Ultimax! (The writer does not recommend you readers to read Ultimax!, it's not a good story. Literally.)

And also,

Did you know that originally, this OVA chapter was supposed to be a Halloween party instead of a prom? The writer had thought that a Halloween party would have been more suitable for the comedy but a prom would make things more simpler and easier.


End file.
